Werewolf in Town
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto a new person in the village of Konoha but he is also an experienced Hunter of supernatural creatures with his family but what is he to do when he becomes one of the Hunted instead of the Hunter. What will his family do? What will he do when he finds the werewolf that bit him? All in due time will you see.
1. Bitten

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I am doing okay I guess. I just want school to be over because I am tired. But otherwise I think I am used to my school schedule again. Well anyway this is a new story again. This is love right away so there will be plenty of angst and drama.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Father, why am I the only one coming today?" A blonde haired blue-eyed boy asked.

The older teen was name Naruto Namikaze he was a hunter since he learned how to walk. If he was speaking honestly his whole family is hunters have been since before he was even born. Naruto happen to be the youngest of the family being seventeen years old.

"Naruto, your siblings don't start school like you do." Minato, Naruto's father said.

Naruto was the youngest sibling out of four kids. He has one older sister and two older brothers which were moving to town with their mother later on this week.

"That sucks, Menma just graduated." Naruto said shaking his head.

Naruto actually was smart enough to graduate sooner but his dad Minato and his mom Kushina wanted him to finish school completely like all his other siblings.

"Yeah that it may but from what we heard about this town that there is plenty supernatural in this area." Minato explained.

It was taught to them from such a young age to not **EVER** get bit by a supernatural. If by chance they ever did they would have to kill themselves because it was honorable.

"Can I at least go for a run around the area once you show me the house?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you can just don't be out too late." Minato said to his son as he turned the corner. "Here we are," Minato said with a smile.

By first glance you would think the family was a normal family with how they smiled and interacted with people but they were far from that. Naruto got out the car with his knife at the bottom of his legs and put his Beretta Pico in a gun holster under his coat strapped to his chest.

"Be careful you don't know the area." Minato said as Naruto prepared to get moving.

"Dad it's still bright outside well dim but I'll be good I promise." Naruto said but he knew why his dad was being like that with him.

He was the youngest and not only that but his dad was close to him and Kurama the most while his other two siblings were close to their mother. Naruto started his walk slow as he spotted a park with a basketball court with a few people playing there.

"Can I join?" Naruto asked.

"You new?" The brown-haired boy asked.

"Yeah just moved here today." Naruto said looking back at his house which he could see from there.

"You any good?" A black-haired boy asked.

"Yes, or I wouldn't be asking." Naruto said.

"Sure then, names Kiba that's Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and Sai." Kiba said pointing out everyone.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto." Naruto said with a small smile.

Naruto initially always wears combat clothes just in case he needs to go hunting for supernatural creatures but at the moment he wished he didn't have it all on. He was in combat boots along with camo pants black shirt and his coat along with his Beretta wrapped around his chest.

"You should take your coat off or you're going to be hot." Kiba said.

"Yeah," Naruto said putting his Beretta in his leg holster under his pants.

"Why do you have a holster on your chest?" Sasuke asked.

"I was holding it for my dad." Naruto lied.

Naruto was also a professional at lying. Shit his whole family was if they had to keep what they do a secret for so long. Naruto didn't care that he lied it was to protect his family so it didn't matter to him. They started a game of three on three immediately when Naruto was ready to go. The game was about to be done when Naruto got the phone call he had been waiting for so he stopped the game.

(Phone call)

"Hey man, when are you coming?" Naruto asked walking to his coat.

"Soon we have to take care of a few more things before coming there. What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Playing basketball with a few guys in the neighborhood we live in." Naruto said.

"They didn't tell you, did they?" Kurama asked.

"Tell me what?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't live with you guys I live in an apartment building near the city." Kurama said.

"That fucking sucks. Can I just stay by you if that's the case?" Naruto grumbled.

"No bro, you know father isn't going to let you stay with me now stop it and deal with dad. How is it over there?" Kurama asked.

"Come on I just got here I don't know anything about this place. But why can't I go with you? Dad is overbearing as hell." Naruto said.

Naruto loved his dad but him and Kurama were overboard the most by their father. He loved his dad but he didn't like to be hovered when he was on a hunt.

"Because dad would kill us both for trying to avoid him." Kurama said.

"KURAMA GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE! We have something to do." Kushina their mother screamed to him.

"Sorry little brother I have to call you later. Have fun while I am away. We will still be with each other so don't worry. Love you little brother be good for dad." Kurama said.

"Love ya," Naruto said hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket.

(Phone Call End)

Naruto looked around and noticed they were all staring at him then he noticed darkness was getting close and that he had to leave before his dad freaked out.

"I got to get back home." Naruto said.

"Okay, see you at school I guess." Kiba said with a wave of his hand.

Naruto walked back slower to the house because he didn't want to be alone at home with his father. He was mulling over the fact that his brother wasn't going to be living with him anymore. Kurama was his favorite brother and he knew he was going to feel lost without him.

Naruto's keen senses started to pick up someone following him. He didn't care who it was but if it continued to follow him he would know he was its prey at the moment. Too bad for whatever it is because he was definitely a predator himself.

Naruto bent over to get his weapon a knife which was more suited at the moment because if it was supernatural it will hear the gun. Naruto pretended to do his shoes and pulled his knife out of his shoe. He felt whatever it was getting closer to him through to the woods. He was ready for an attack the moment it came out the woods.

"Come on," Naruto said throwing it over his shoulders not taking any chances. "A werewolf, how convenient." Naruto said getting in battle mode.

The werewolf knew he just attacked someone that wasn't going to be easy to fight at all.

"I'm a hunter so I would run if I was you." Naruto said smirking ready to attack.

The werewolf for some reason or another thought that was a good reason to attack. Naruto jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the wolf. It scratched at Naruto making him move away quicker.

"A young wolf." Naruto hummed.

The wolf seemed to get mad every time Naruto spoke and he didn't really understand why. He growled at Naruto.

"Is your intent to kill me?" Naruto asked with a smirk tossing the wolf over his shoulder. "Because if it isn't you better run." Naruto said and charged the wolf ready for blood.

The wolf growled and dodged Naruto's attack. The wolf was grabbed by Naruto's upper body strength. It struggled to be released as Naruto was about to stab it the wolf bit into his side.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed throwing the wolf.

The wolf whined and then ran into the woods far away.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto growled out in pain. "Fucking Mutt I will kill that damn wolf." Naruto said as he walked back to the house. "I can't tell if I'm dying or not." Naruto said as he walked forward.

Naruto got home quickly and went straight to the bathroom taking off all his clothes.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Minato called from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah just sweaty from the basketball game I played with some kids in the neighborhood." Naruto said.

Not really lying so it didn't matter but he couldn't let his dad freak out about it. He just had to get a hold of Kurama so he could be saved or killed.

'Fuck that damn wolf bit me. I think I might change.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto, Kurama said he should be here tomorrow night. He just told me since you didn't answer your phone." Minato said.

"Can you tell him I will call him back once I get out the shower?" Naruto screamed popping his head out the shower.

"Is something wrong?" Minato asked.

"No dad I'm fine, I will be out soon I promise." Naruto said groaning as he rubbed soap over his bite.

"Naruto?" Minato called.

'Fuck,' Naruto thought. "Dad I'm fine can I at least take a shower?" Naruto screamed leaning back against the shower.

"Okay," Minato said walking off finally leaving his son alone.

"God damn it why the hell does he keep bothering me?" Naruto whispered to himself putting his hand in his hair.

Naruto's phone rang making him get out the shower.

(Phone Call)

"Kurama," Naruto answered the phone.

"What's going on? You normally answer for me." Kurama said.

"I would have answered for you if I wasn't in the shower brother." Naruto said not sure if he should tell Kurama or not.

"Naruto, something is wrong I can feel it." Kurama said.

They didn't know why but the two could always feel if something was wrong with the other that's why they were paired up together all the time.

"I got bit." Naruto said quietly.

"Bit? By what?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Werewolf," Naruto said and the phone went quiet.

"I will be there by the morning you understand me don't tell anyone about this little brother. I will be there for you." Kurama said completely freaked out.

"Okay, when is the next full?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow," Kurama said.

"Oh fuck," Naruto said.

"I will be there little brother I have your back I promise." Kurama said as he got into his car to head to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said hanging up the phone.

'I am going to kill that wolf.' Naruto thought completely irritated.

(Phone Call Ended)

(Other side of town)

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he ran toward his brother's room.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he turned around his eyes glowing yellow.

He saw the blood on his little brother.

"What is going on little brother?" Itachi asked jumping up to check his brother.

"I bit a hunter." Sasuke said.

Itachi's eyes went wide.

"We have to tell father. He will know what to do. Are you sure you bit him? It was a him right?" Itachi asked.

"No we can't tell father he will kill me. Yes it was a guy and yes I know I bit him because I can still taste his blood in my mouth." Sasuke growled out his eyes turning yellow.

"Fuck, we have to tell father he will know what to do." Itachi said pushing his hair back.

"Tell me what?" Fugaku asked as he came into the room.

"I bit a hunter. It was by accident I was hunting and we got into a fight. If I didn't bite him he would have stabbed me." Sasuke said.

"Do you know who the person is?" Fugaku asked shaking his head.

"Yeah he's the new kid." Sasuke said.

"Oh shit Sasuke why don't you clarify that there is supernatural beings here. That family that just moved here are a family of hunters trained to kill and kill their own if the change happens to them." Fugaku said.

"No wonder why he was cocky." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke you and Itachi are going to solve this because I won't be dealing with another wolf around are area." Fugaku said and walked out the room.

"Thanks Sasuke," Itachi said nodding his head.

It was going to be a long day for both families tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_


	2. Forced Mating

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Shoutout to my readers and my reviews Mikuqueen, WCDragonS. , Chidori95, and inuyasha16451. Thanks for the reviews.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

"Naruto, I am heading to work. Stay inside for now because you don't start school until tomorrow and we don't want you getting in trouble." Minato said outside the door.

Minato didn't know what was going on but his son didn't leave his room at all since getting out the shower yesterday. If he had a bathroom in his room Minato was sure his son wouldn't even come out his room. Minato just assumed Naruto found out about Kurama not living with them and was upset about it. If he only knew that was only the half of it.

Naruto was in his bed panting and completely sweaty he felt like he was cold and hot at the same time and was just patiently waiting for his dad to leave so he could get some water. Naruto now wished he had the room with the bathroom but it was Karin and Menma's bathroom that connected and he liked being isolated. If he was stuck with Kurama he wouldn't mind but didn't want to get stuck with anyone else. Then his parent's room had its own bathroom. The spare bedroom was downstairs and that's kind of where he wished he would be now thinking maybe it would be a good idea to switch made him stand hearing his dad drive away.

Naruto knew the change was completing because his hearing was amazing it was good before but this was nothing compared to his hearing before. One perk so far of being bit by the wolf. He doesn't think he could get adjusted to being a wolf though especially because they are pack-based creatures and he is a loner. What do they call them?

"Lone wolf," Naruto said out loud as he walked out his room to go downstairs and get something for him for the nauseous feeling he was getting.

He heard a car pull up and by the way the footsteps fell on the gravel outside his house he could tell it was his brother so he stayed where he was in the kitchen.

"NARUTO!" Kurama screamed the moment he walked into the room.

"Don't scream Kurama my ears are sensitive." Naruto grumbled walking out the kitchen into the hallway.

"Naruto, you're already changing." Kurama said walking up to his younger brother ruffling his hair.

"Yeah I can feel it. I felt it all night long. I think I could hear the crickets in the forest." Naruto mumbled liking the affection his brother was giving him especially because his presence definitely made him feel a hell of a lot better.

"Man do you know which wolf bit you?" Kurama asked sitting on the kitchen chair pushing his hair back with his headband.

"If I knew who the damn wolf was I would have killed it already." Naruto growled at his brother.

Kurama held up his hands to placate his brother's heightened emotions. Kurama and Naruto both knew how his emotions were heightening since he was becoming a wolf because they both knew Naruto wasn't this sensitive to begin with.

"Sorry, I'm just irritated." Naruto growled sitting across his brother.

"I know, what do you think we should do? We know there is no cure for this." Kurama said.

"There is a way I got to kill that wolf before I change tonight." Naruto said.

"But how are we going to find that wolf?" Kurama asked.

"Fuck I don't know. If I went to school today I could at least see if the kid goes there." Naruto said slamming his fist on the table making a small indent in it.

"He's a kid?" Kurama asked looking up from staring at the dent.

"Young wolf is what I dubbed him and got him pissed at me." Naruto said his eyes sharp as a bullet to his brother.

"Damn, you won't feel bad for killing a pup?" Kurama asked knowing that he and Naruto had serious issues with killing kids.

"That pup bit me and is changing me hell no." Naruto growled eyes flashing red.

Kurama jumped off the chair shocked by his brother's eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked jumping out his seat too cautious because his brother.

"Your eyes," Kurama mumbled pointing to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Your eyes they flashed red crimson red. Where are your glasses? We can't let dad see your eyes." Kurama rambled heading to the front where the staircase was.

"In my drawer in my trunk." Naruto said following his brother slowly.

Kurama was already rummaging through the trunk when Naruto got up the stairs.

"Keep your glasses on until we figure out what to do because I can tell you this that we can't kill a kid without knowing who the kid is and with your temper you might encourage the change even more." Kurama said.

"Then what the fuck are we going to do?" Naruto asked irritated as hell.

"Maybe you should just accept the change and help us find the supernatural in the city." Kurama suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah I did how the hell am I going to hide the change?" Naruto growled pacing back and forth in his room.

Kurama pulled his brother to him stopping his pacing.

"I have your back Naruto. I will always have your back I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Kurama said hugging his brother.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto pleaded as he put his face in his brother's neck comforted by his natural smell.

The moment was ruined though because Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess the change didn't diminish your hunger." Kurama said with humor in his voice making Naruto smile that his brother can act normal when he didn't even know how to feel.

"Sure, as hell didn't." Naruto said following his brother out the door with his glasses on.

(With Sasuke)

"I can't believe you bit a hunter." Itachi said as he waited outside the hunter's house inside his car with Sasuke.

"I said I was sorry." Sasuke muttered knowing his brother would hear him.

"That doesn't change that you did it and not only that but you lied to me about how it happened. Did you really think I wouldn't notice your lie?" Itachi growled at his brother.

"His scent was calling to me. I wasn't going to make contact with him but something told me to protect myself." Sasuke grumbled.

"You could have just run." Itachi grumbled back.

"Would you have? Especially if he called you a young wolf." Sasuke growled.

"You are though, and so being I. I can't get mad at something that is true." Itachi said.

"Shh... his father is coming out." Sasuke said spotting him first.

They watched as Minato drove off with a worried look on his face and speaking on the phone. They watched in the rear-view mirror to see when the car was gone but when it finally was and they were about to get out there was another car pulling up to the house.

The guy had shaggy red hair that went to the middle of his back jumped out a car as he did they noticed the gun on his waist and knife holster on his ankle.

'Truly trained hunters.' Both Uchiha's thought to themselves.

Itachi glared at his younger brother for getting him in this situation.

"Come on I said sorry." Sasuke said not looking at his brother's glare because he could feel it.

"Sasuke they are trained. How the fuck are we going to get in there without being attacked?" Itachi growled out to his brother.

"I realize that and father did too or you wouldn't be here." Sasuke growled that was until he heard the door open and seen the two hunters it seems walk out the house.

They both went silent problem was Naruto spotted them and ran at them. Kurama followed after his brother with his gun out.

"COME HERE YOU DAMN COWARD!" Naruto screamed growling along with it.

Itachi sensed how his brother coiled from the aggressiveness but it wasn't from fear it was from arousal and started to understand why his brother followed him he was attracted to him.

"Who said I was a coward?" Sasuke asked getting out the car with a smug look on his face.

Kurama was already pointing his gun at him only to get attacked by Itachi the gun flying out his hand. Itachi growled snapping his jaws at Kurama making Naruto turn around to his brother kicking Itachi in his stomach off his brother helping his brother up. As Kurama got up he pulled his knife out ready to stab anything that came near him aside from his brother.

Sasuke was immediately by his own brother's side growling.

"Come on come at me I would love to kill your ass for what you did you fucking pup." Naruto growled out encouraging the wolf to come an attack him.

Naruto knew he was already affected by silver because he couldn't hold his weapons anymore and his necklace burnt his chest. It was a matching necklace he had with Kurama.

Sasuke jumped at him and Naruto immediately subdued Sasuke but the wolf struggled and even bit Naruto a few more times. Itachi could tell this kid was definitely Alpha but so were his brother and him so he charged toward his brother only to get stopped by the red head.

"Nope I don't think so. My brother needs to be turned back to human." Kurama said tsking Itachi with his finger.

Itachi wanted to bite it off but still tried to avoid the other because of the knife and he didn't want to bite him. That was when he saw his brother get the upper hand by catching the blonde by his jugular giving the hunter an option to submit or die. How his brother did it was unclear to him but it made him feel better to say the least.

Kurama noticed his distressed little brother offering to help but the wolf increased the pressure on his neck so he stopped and started analyzing what he could do to help his brother.

"I wouldn't attack him or he might kill your brother." Itachi said back in his human form.

Itachi just watched but the blonde was not relenting by no means and it shocked him immensely how well the blonde's will was. If he didn't know any better he would think Sasuke was fighting against himself because he knew Sasuke wouldn't submit either unless it was to family. But the blonde didn't seem to care if dying was his only other option.

"Naruto stop struggling he is tearing a hole in your neck. The carotid artery is going to snap and you could die if you don't stop." Kurama said pain and worry in his voice but the blonde didn't listen and struggled more.

'Alpha for sure,' Itachi thought making his brother glare at him.

To Itachi this felt like a conquest for Sasuke to get the blonde to submit but it just wouldn't happen. The blonde did manage to grab Sasuke's tail and bend it in a way that made Sasuke loosen up but not completely only enough to let the blonde breath.

"Get your brother off him or I will shoot you." Kurama said pointing the gun directly at Itachi.

Itachi froze when did the hunter get the gun back? Itachi bit his lip and noticed his brother was waiting for a decision because he couldn't help his brother if he was attacking the other hunter.

"Sasuke let him go." Itachi growled in defeat not liking it at all.

"You stupid mutt." Naruto growled out but before Naruto could attack again his brother grabbed him.

"Calm down Naruto." Kurama said pulling him close trying to stop bleeding that was going down the blonde's neck.

Itachi noticed these two brothers were a lot like him and Sasuke. He was that protective over Sasuke and he would guard him with his life.

"Naruto, where are your glasses?" Kurama mumbled looking around.

"On your car." Naruto said leaning back into his brother feeling comfort.

Sasuke didn't turn back into a human at all not even when the other two brothers walked away and got into the car.

"Are they going to get more hunters?" Sasuke asked shifting blood was all over his face.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Itachi asked.

"Trying to get him to calm down and submit. Damn bastard is an alpha too." Sasuke growled going back to his seat.

"We made no progress." Itachi said as he got in the car.

"Yeah, we did, we learned he has a quick temper and that the change is affecting him quickly. I think that's a lot of information to give dad. Oh, and the fact that his brother is here not just his father." Sasuke said.

The Uchiha brothers went back home ready to tell their father what they found out when they smelled a familiar scent. The scent put them both on edge not sure what to do.

"Boys, this is Minato Uzumaki Namikaze." Fugaku introduced looking at his fear-stricken boys but he hoped only he could tell they were scared.

He was actually pretty curious what put his fearless boys on edge.

"It's nice to meet you both. I would have brought my son if I knew your son was out of school at the time." Minato said.

"I met him last night I played basketball with him Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to side as he stepped forward first.

"Yeah, he did say he was playing basketball before he came home so you were one of the boys that were good to know." Minato said like he was marking it down with a notebook to store for later. "Well I will see you later I have a lot more people to see." Minato said and he was out the door.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked walking up to his father.

"He was introducing himself to all the important people in Konoha and not only that he is well known in Konoha because he lived here in his teen years." Fugaku explained.

"He lived here? How did he become a hunter then?" Itachi asked.

"Because of his wife from what I heard." Fugaku said walking to the back of the house where his study is.

"Were you his friend when you were teens?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, he was a very close friend of mine but we lost contact with each other after he went away for college. You got to remember is your mom changed me into the wolf I am today. So, I was human back in the day." Fugaku explained.

"So now your old friend is hunting us basically?" Sasuke commented.

"I am going to try and make a proposition with him not sure if I can get it or not but it won't hurt to try." Fugaku said.

"Well you should know another one of his kids are here." Itachi said.

"Do you know if all of them are here?" Fugaku asked.

"We only saw the one with Naruto. It was definitely an older brother." Sasuke said.

"Naruto is the youngest of four kids." Fugaku said. "What else did you find out about them?" Fugaku asked.

"Naruto is changing quite quickly and really temperamental." Itachi said.

"He's an alpha," Sasuke said.

"Yup he is and his brother is really close to him. I don't know which brother it was though." Itachi said.

"It must be Kurama." Fugaku said leaning against the wall.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because he said his oldest son and youngest which is Naruto are closer than any of his kids. The other two are close to their mother." Fugaku answered.

"Oh," Sasuke said and started to walk off.

"What happened that he isn't telling me?" Fugaku asked.

"He was trying to get Naruto to submit to him. There was also a wave of arousal from Sasuke that we should probably be worried about." Itachi said honestly.

"You said he was trying to make him submit to him even though the boy is an obvious alpha?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah he wouldn't let go until the older brother pointed his gun at me." Itachi said.

"Let go of what?" Fugaku asked.

"Of his throat." Itachi answered.

"Do you know if he was trying to mate him?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't," Itachi said.

"I think we may have a problem." Fugaku said as he walked to the back of the house with his older son right behind him.

(With Naruto)

"GOD DAMN IT! You should have shot them both. I am going to change and I will have to kill myself." Naruto growled out.

"No, you won't, I will not let you kill yourself." Kurama said.

"What about Hunter's pride Kurama?" Naruto screamed.

"I don't give a damn about that. My little brother won't kill himself over our job. I will not let you." Kurama said worried about where Naruto's train of thoughts was going to.

Kurama wasn't going to let his brother kill himself it didn't matter how Naruto felt about becoming a wolf he wasn't doing it.

"THEN you kill me!" Naruto growled out.

"I won't," Kurama said smacking his brother in the head.

"Then what the hell are we going to do because I am going to change tonight got any bright ideas?" Naruto growled.

"Not at the moment but I will think of something." Kurama said sitting on his brother's bed.

They moved all of Naruto's stuff to the downstairs room and were both perfectly comfortable where they were at the moment.

"What the hell am I going to tell dad about tonight when I don't go hunting?" Naruto asked laying back.

"We can just say you're sick. Hell, you have a fever of 102, your skin is sweating immensely and you are intolerable. That's the way you always are when you're sick." Kurama said.

"Well good thinking because he is pulling up the driveway right now." Naruto said getting into a pair of jogging pants.

"KURAMA you're here earlier than I thought." Minato said screaming as he came in making Naruto wince. "Naruto what's wrong with you? You look pale and you're sweating." Minato asked as both his boys approached him.

"I'm not really feeling good. Probably a stomach bug from the climate changes that are doing." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"You're really hot too. Were you like this in the morning?" Minato asked after touching his son's head.

"No, I started feeling this way once I ate some bad Chinese Kurama bought me." Naruto lied.

Naruto and Kurama felt bad about lying to their dad but they had to for the time being.

"Yeah I guess it didn't sit well with him. Where were you dad?" Kurama asked effectively changing the subject.

"I went to meet up with some people I knew when I was younger." Minato said. "So, am I going hunting by myself tonight or are you coming with me Kurama?" Minato asked.

Kurama and Naruto made eye contact with each other than Kurama looked at their dad and nodded yes that he was going hunting with him.

"I think I am going to go lay down." Naruto said.

"Naruto did you change your room?" Minato asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said and was out of sight.

"What made him change his room?" Minato asked once he thought his son was out of ear shot.

"I think he just wants a little bit of space." Kurama said looking toward the doorway.

"Well okay get ready because we're going hunting at eight." Minato said walking to the stairwell.

Kurama walked back to his brother's room seeing him curled into a ball on his bed.

"Are you feeling it?" Kurama asked.

"God damn it we should have killed him. Damn it Kurama kill me." Naruto whined he didn't want the change.

"No," Kurama said.

"Then let me get dad to do it." Naruto said attempting to get up.

Kurama punched his brother in the face knocking him out. It was okay though because he knew the mark would go away quickly.

"Kurama make sure you're ready. Naruto stay in the house." Minato said from outside the door.

The hunt was going to start in an hour but since Minato knew his son didn't know the area he was going to have to give him the general areas and pointers on where to stay away from.

"He's asleep." Kurama said coming out the room.

"That quickly, I guess he really is feeling sick." Minato said slightly shocked considering Naruto had the best immune system in the family. "Well let's head out then." Minato said putting his bag on his back.

"Naruto be careful," Kurama said following his dad right out the house.

It was at least a half hour later that Naruto felt the change and was woken up out of his sleep with an aching feeling everywhere on his body. It felt like his bones were cracking and his body temperature was extremely hot. When he was in wolf form everything felt different for him and he was grateful that his brother didn't close the window on him or he would have torn up his room and that wouldn't be any good.

When Naruto got into the woods he let out a loud howl. He didn't understand this wolf part in him but he was looking for his pack and his pack was his family.

Sasuke heard the howl making him shift midair as he jumped out his window even though his father told him not to leave the house. He ran through the forest toward the howl when he got there he saw a golden wolf and his eyes widened.

'Naruto,' Sasuke said through telepathy.

Naruto growled at him making Sasuke take a step back.

'Come on you need me now. You changed what good would killing me do?' Sasuke said as Naruto looked like he was about to pounce on him.

Naruto didn't answer just charged the black wolf prepared to fight to the death this time if he died in the process so be it.

'Damn it,' Sasuke growled out and moved just in time.

Sasuke was thankful for all the training he got in his wolf form because at the moment he was sure he would lose Naruto if he wasn't smart about this. He just had to make the other wolf submit to him and then he would be okay. Problem was that Naruto was intent on dying today whether his brother liked it or not.

Sasuke heard nearby footfalls as he was about to fight Naruto and knew immediately that it was the Hunters who also happened to be Naruto's family.

'Naruto your family is coming we have to go.' Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head and went toward the footfalls intentionally trying to kill him and Sasuke knew what his plan was making him bite his tail to pull him back. Naruto whined and tried to swipe at Sasuke to get him away from him but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

'Fine I will go.' Naruto growled.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief only to get fooled with Naruto running toward the hunters. Sasuke jumped on Naruto's back biting the back of his neck. His teeth went through the skin and fur knowing it would leave a mark. Naruto struggled to get the other wolf off his back but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Sasuke just continued to growl and held his hold no matter what. Eventually they fell down a hill away from the hunters and into a river. Sasuke only let go when the water was starting to push them to far down toward the ocean that was outside of Konoha. He turned into a human and pulled Naruto's wolf form out of the water. Naruto was unconscious and transformed back into his human form once they were out the water. Sasuke put his head on Naruto's chest to listen to a heartbeat. Naruto swallowed a lot of water and he wasn't sure if Naruto was breathing.

When he didn't hear a heartbeat, he started doing CPR until Naruto coughed up all the water. Naruto looked at Sasuke and punched him away from him.

"Damn that's what you do to someone who saved you?" Sasuke growled eyes red.

"I didn't want to be saved you could have let me die." Naruto growled back.

"I would not. We're mates." Sasuke growled making Naruto sigh.

"WHAT!" Naruto growled and was about to attack Sasuke when he felt his neck burning. "DAMN IT WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Naruto growled his face looking absolutely feral and ready to attack.

"I put my mating mark on you when you were struggling to kill yourself." Sasuke answered.

Naruto was completely livid and ready to kill himself and Sasuke.

"AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto screamed shaking Sasuke's shoulders.

"Because I wanted you as my mate your scent calls out to me." Sasuke said like it was an easy explanation and he didn't just get wolf married.

"I will kill myself before I accept you as anything to me aside from a burden." Naruto growled out.

"Well too bad we're already mates." Sasuke smirked not really liking the way his mate was talking but still liked the fight in the blonde's eyes. "Don't you feel a lot better now? More control over the wolf?" Sasuke asked.

"DAMN IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto screamed and threw himself at Sasuke attacking him at full force.

'I will take that as a yeah.' Sasuke thought to himself but before he could be happy about anything he felt teeth in his own neck making him whine out. 'When did he change forms?' Sasuke asked him himself making eye contact with the wolf.

"You can't kill me I'm your mate." Sasuke said as the wolf growled making Sasuke smirk barely as blood dripped from his mouth.

Naruto changed forms taking his mouth off Sasuke's neck and begrudgingly pulling away and sitting across from Sasuke.

"Why am I in better control now?" Naruto asked irritated.

"Because I am." Sasuke answered pissing Naruto off.

"Explain better." Naruto growled eyes flashing red.

"Because our abilities are linked to each other." Sasuke said.

"Fuck," Naruto growled changing forms and running away from Sasuke toward his house.

"That went better than I expected." Sasuke said happy.

"I don't think it did little brother." Itachi said coming out from behind the trees.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he is a wolf that wants to die." Itachi said.

"I just got to give him something to live for." Sasuke said smirking as he sensed his mate running toward his house changing between human and wolf form.

* * *

 ** _Reviews everyone_**

 ** _Okay so to clarify this before I get reviews asking me questions that can be answered easily. It is obvious that this is a force mating type of thing. Naruto will not fall in love with Sasuke right away because his pride and hunter instincts are really strong. Kurama is obviously not going to let Naruto do anything to himself along with Sasuke. Itachi and Kurama will not be mates but they will grow a strong bond after a while because of certain situations that happen._**

 ** _NARUTO is a pure gold wolf like his hair and his eyes are red. Naruto also can't touch silver anymore. Naruto is also an Alpha wolf so he won't submit to Sasuke._**

 ** _If anyone has anymore questions you can tell me and I will answer any of them._**


	3. First Day of School

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **blacky1404: Thank you and I will.**_

 _ **kaprice80: I am glad you like it.**_

 _ **lara5170: I will see how everything goes in the story but I will keep what you said in mind.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Nadiz971: Thank you.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Thank you, my friend, Okay the whole fight situation was because they heal quickly so they don't have marks and their clothes don't rip when they change. Let's be honest here he wouldn't think anything anyway because their guys in his opinion guys always tussle. But no they didn't have marks on them when they saw Minato.**_

* * *

Naruto was beyond pissed in the morning when he woke up after his first change. He couldn't believe that the stupid wolf made him his mate. Now he couldn't kill the wolf but was there still a way to kill himself and take the wolf down with him? Naruto could only hope.

He woke up outside his window completely naked and completely irritated. Naruto was normally one of the calmer ones in his family when it came to anger but at this moment he was angry so angry that he could level the whole village. It also seemed like the anger wasn't dissipating either anytime soon.

'Damn Kurama isn't going to let me die.' Naruto growled feeling his mark bristle.

It stung for a moment then stopped. Naruto couldn't help but feel weird since the change. Naruto didn't even really understand the mating situation so not only is he a new wolf but a new wolf with a damn mate. Naruto wanted to hurt the wolf but knew he couldn't since what the other said seemed to be true. Naruto decided to test something out and slit his wrist with them healing right away making Naruto growl. Naruto walked to his dresser where his glasses were putting them on right away.

'It is definitely going to be hard to kill me now.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked out the door.

Naruto knew his father and brother were in the kitchen waiting for him. He walked out of his room and started to smell bacon, sausage, and eggs. He was so glad it was meat because he had an extremely big craving for meat.

"Morning," Naruto grumbled sitting next to his brother.

"Morning you look better now," Minato said with a big smile on his face.

"I don't feel better," Naruto mumbled.

"You're wearing your glasses again? Are your eyes bothering you again? Do I need to set up an appointment with the eye doctor?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, they were bothering me since yesterday. I just want to keep my health up. No, you don't need to call the doctor. It will go away it always does." Naruto said.

"Maybe your feeling sick because of the climate change," Minato said.

"Yeah maybe," Kurama mumbled.

"So, what is going on for the next hunt?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I got to go to your mother seeing as Kurama left while they were in the middle of a job. They need me over there so I am going over there while you and Kurama stay here to do the normal hunt and then go to school for you." Minato explained.

"Sorry," Kurama mumbled.

"Its fine, she said that you two should have just come down here together anyway and I should have stayed up there with them. It doesn't matter though I won't be home for the rest of the week don't get into any trouble understand?" Minato said looking at both boys.

"Yeah, we understand," Kurama said.

"Yes father," Naruto said grabbing some bacon off the plate.

Minato and Kurama just watched as Naruto continued to eat all the bacon and any other meat that was on the table.

"Well, we wanted some bacon too Naruto," Kurama said making Naruto look down.

Naruto looked back up with his hand behind his head chuckling.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"It's fine as long as you let us eat the rest of the meat on the table," Minato said half joking and half serious with his son.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders not really caring because the rest of the meat didn't smell or taste good in his eyes. He just wanted more bacon.

"So Kurama will be taking you to school today. Be good and I will see you both when I get back. Hopefully, your mother and siblings are here with me." Minato said standing up grabbing a piece of bread and putting an egg and sausage then giving his boys a hug then walked to the door with his coat and bag.

* * *

Naruto didn't say anything just waited for his father to pull off which he listened until he heard the car pull away.

"I want to die," Naruto said.

"No," Kurama said.

"Kurama this is ridiculous. Do you really think they aren't going to find out what I am? Not only that but I'm now someone's fucking mate." Naruto snapped slamming his hand on the table nearly breaking it.

"What? What the fuck do you mean?" Kurama asked looking at his brother with a shocked expression.

"That damn wolf mated with me," Naruto growled showing the mark to his brother.

"No fucking way," Kurama said stunned touching the mark.

"Not only that but I am going to go through a change again tonight because of the damn moon," Naruto growled his eyes glowing red thankfully it looked like a glint for anyone who didn't know better.

"That is definitely a problem," Kurama said.

"I already told you that you have my abilities so you won't change," Sasuke said standing in his house.

Naruto growled and was about to attack when Kurama stood up in front of his brother and Itachi got in the way to prevent any fighting.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked. "You're in a hunter's house so you must not care about your lives," Kurama said holding his gun and knife.

"We're not here to fight," Itachi said but got into a stance to fight just in case.

"Give me a reason not to shoot you and your brother," Kurama said.

"Well, the simple fact of if you kill my brother your brother will die too," Itachi said.

"Good to know," Naruto growled changing forms and attacked Sasuke.

Itachi changed forms immediately tackling the wolf off his brother. Kurama couldn't believe the beautiful color Naruto was and he was tempted to stroke his brother's fur. The words Itachi said rang in Kurama's head and that made him scared for Naruto. He jumped into action grabbing the pure black wolf off his brother and pulled his brother to him.

"Calm down Naruto," Kurama said holding his brother by his neck only getting growls from him. "It's Kurama calm down," Kurama whispered but all the wolves in the room heard him.

Itachi was actually quite shocked that the man could pull him off so easily without a problem. He summed it up as adrenaline.

Naruto changed forms again making the other two wolves change forms too. Sasuke had a bite mark on his arm and neck but he didn't seem to mind especially because they healed quickly. Sasuke looked toward Naruto and couldn't help the smirk that came to his face.

"Damn smug bastard I will get you back trust me," Naruto growled walking out of the room.

"What do you mean if your brother dies mine will?" Kurama asked putting his gun and knife in their holsters.

"Who cares Kurama because once our siblings and parents find out what is happening they are going to kill me along with him," Naruto said coming back out of the room with his bag from his father.

Itachi moved so quick that no one saw him not even Sasuke.

"Just because you want to die doesn't mean I will allow you to take my brother with you," Itachi growled eyes bright crimson.

"Then your stupid brother should have never bit a hunter. Let alone mate one," Naruto growled as he felt claws in the back of his neck and on his arm.

"If you weren't connected to him I would make sure you couldn't hurt my family but since you are I will do everything in my power to keep you alive even if it means forcing you to stay alive," Itachi growled.

Kurama could tell Itachi was serious and a part of him was glad that someone aside from himself knew and didn't want anything to happen to Naruto. Yes, it was for two completely different reasons but Kurama could deal with the reason.

"Itachi just let him go. He will grow to want to live." Sasuke said sounding sure but on the inside, he was terrified.

"I will get us all killed if you're that confident," Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"Do it and I will kill your whole family with the wave of a hand," Itachi said moving to Kurama grabbing his arms so he couldn't grab at any weapons.

"Let him go," Naruto said his voice deep and full of anger.

"I will tell you this one thing Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze if you so much as think about killing yourself and risking my brother's safety I will start changing family members starting with your favorite," Itachi said leaning toward Kurama's neck.

Kurama froze, yes, his brother was a werewolf but he by no means wanted to be one too. He tried making eye contact with Naruto but the blonde hair was hanging over his face so no one could see what Naruto was thinking or how he was reacting to the threat.

"Fine," it was so low that everyone wasn't sure where it came from.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"I SAID FINE!" Naruto screamed anger just dripping off him.

"I thought so you can't protect people that you love if you're dead," Itachi said letting go of Kurama. "If either of you tries anything I will have Sasuke tell your family that one of you is a werewolf," Itachi said.

"But that will get Sasuke killed," Kurama said shocked.

"Yeah it will but I'm willing to risk it if someone touches Itachi too," Sasuke said making Kurama let go of his weapon. "I lose a brother you lose a brother," Sasuke said.

The blonde and redhead realized they weren't getting anywhere arguing with the werewolves and just decided to stop fighting with the other males in the room.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we were going to help you be a better hunter," Itachi said.

"I am a good hunter," Naruto growled bristling at the thought.

"He's not meaning that way Naruto. He is meaning as a wolf." Kurama answered.

"Your brother is right. You don't want to get caught being a wolf from your family but you don't know how to control your temper enough to not change while angry." Itachi said.

"He can control his anger it's just lately things have been kind of... unhinged to say the least," Kurama said eyeing his brother.

"You are doing a shitty job at controlling your temper and that's where we will start. I will be training you." Itachi said making Naruto glare at the others in the room.

"Do you always wear glasses?" Sasuke asked feeling aroused by the thought.

"He used to wear them all the..." Kurama started but got stopped by Itachi.

"He really doesn't need to know that at the moment," Itachi said looking at Kurama to glance over at Sasuke. "Sasuke focus on the task at hand," Itachi growled.

"Sorry," Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

"Can we talk about this later? We do have school." Naruto said gesturing to him and Sasuke.

"My father knows Naruto is going today so he can't miss," Kurama said.

"Fine, I will talk to your brother then," Itachi said.

"No, he has to take me to school and I don't want you alone with my brother because I don't trust you," Naruto said shocking everyone because his aura seemed to change from the thought of his brother being alone with Itachi.

"Naruto I will take you to school calm down," Kurama said getting his knife off the floor. "We have to do something about you not being able to touch silver anyway," Kurama said as they walked out of the house.

"Oh, let it go I can't even touch my favorite rifle when mom gets back," Naruto whined as they walked out the door.

"Are you two coming?" Kurama asked as he waited for the wolves at his door.

The wolves looked at each other and then followed the other two brothers out the door getting in their own car. They all needed to get to where they needed to go. For the younger brothers, they had to make it to school on time. As for the other two, they didn't really have much to do.

When Naruto got to school with Kurama he talked to the principal then he went to his class leaving Kurama and at the moment he was absolutely worried that something would happen to Kurama. He would destroy the village if his brother even becomes in danger.

"Class we have a new student." The teacher said as Naruto stood outside the class.

"I wonder if he's hot." Naruto heard a girl say from outside the class.

"Do you think it's that kid from the other night? A voice Naruto recognized asked.

"Come in," the teacher said opening the door for Naruto.

Naruto heard a lot of murmurs and whispers but tried his best to ignore them. Then his sense of smell came in and he could smell a good number of supernatural creatures inside the room but they were all different aside from a few werewolves.

"You can introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," Naruto said and didn't elaborate any more than that.

"Where did you come from?" Some kid asked.

"From all over really, I never stayed in one place too long," Naruto said and noticed two of the kids that he played basketball with the other night.

"You can go to a seat that's open there aren't any assign seats." The teacher said and that's when Naruto felt the breeze by the window and smelt Sasuke.

'Fuck can you at least give me a break?' Naruto growled in a low tone school was going to take forever and Naruto wasn't looking forward to it at all.

* * *

"Can we at least talk? I won't try anything I give you my word." Itachi asked as Kurama tried walking back into the house.

"I don't want to talk to you," Kurama said as he started to close the door on Itachi.

"Listen to me," Itachi growled out.

"Growl all you want I still won't listen or talk to you," Kurama said strangely unsettled by not talking to the wolf.

"Listen to me; you want to save your brother, too right? All I want is to make sure my brother survives his mate's transition. I wasn't kidding earlier when I said if my brother dies yours will too." Itachi said in a voice that sounded like he was pleading begging even for help.

Kurama bit his lip, he understood this as an older brother and the thought of his little brother dying scared him. He didn't care if he was disowned for aligning himself with an enemy when it came to his brother.

"Please, I know you care about your brother the same way I care about mine. Just help me I won't bring harm to you or your family if you just help me save our brothers. I can't lose my brother." Itachi begged.

Kurama slowly opened the door making eye contact with the wolf.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea I am just doing this for my brother," Kurama said turning his head away from the wolf.

"I am fine with that as long as you can help me," Itachi said.

Kurama nodded and then looked at the wolf.

"What's the plan?" Kurama asked and got a smirk from Itachi which led to them walking into the living room and start talking.

* * *

Naruto, on the other hand, was so annoyed that he was going to blow. In all his morning classes he was a weird enigma that no one went by but as soon as lunch rolled around Kiba and Shikamaru came up to him.

"Hey man, I was expecting you yesterday," Kiba said.

"Yeah, I got sick and stayed home," Naruto said.

"I didn't think you would be in our class," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would be here either. Where are all of your other friends?" Naruto asked.

"That's where we're going; do you want to come to eat lunch with us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah sounds good, it's better to get out of the class anyway," Naruto said getting up.

"COME ON SASUKE!" Kiba screamed making Naruto wince because of the proximity.

"Damn it Kiba I already told you that you don't need to scream." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto hesitated to get up after he heard Sasuke was coming. He really didn't want to be around the wolf any more than he was going to have to be.

"You coming?" Sasuke asked calmly like he didn't know a thing or didn't know Naruto.

"You remember him right Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a bad memory like you dog breath," Sasuke said making Naruto chuckle at the irony then got a glare from both boys.

"Are we going or not?" Naruto asked getting up from his seat not looking at either of them.

They smelled different but the same. The only person from the three that didn't smell supernatural was Shikamaru.

'How can I smell if someone is supernatural?' Naruto thought to himself as he picked at the lunch his father gave him.

"You're not hungry?" Sasuke asked in a small voice but Kiba still heard him.

"Dude, what the hell is up with you? Stop hovering him," Kiba said.

As much as Naruto was relieved he couldn't help but reluctantly like the other wolf's attention so much.

'Damn it the mating shit is taking effect or something.' Naruto thought to himself. "I have to go," Naruto said quickly running off.

He heard the feet behind him after a minute of being off the roof and dodged people in the hallway as he ran to the bathroom where he was grateful when no one was there.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as Naruto put water on his face.

"What are the side effects of this mating shit?" Naruto growled out his eyes turning red still the glasses made it look like the shine of the light.

"There are quite a few that we shouldn't talk about here," Sasuke said.

"Why? Because there are more freaks here." Naruto snapped.

Sasuke moved on him so quickly. "You may be my mate but watch how you talk about the people close to me because I won't mind making you submit to me," Sasuke growled at Naruto only making Naruto punch him in the stomach.

"I'm not a bitch you can control," Naruto growled back bristling.

"You need to calm down while you're here or people will start to sense that you are supernatural too and they will cling to you," Sasuke said going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Is Kiba a wolf?" Naruto asked.

"No, he just has a bunch of dogs that's why I call him dog breath," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh, I smell people like you," Naruto mumbled making Sasuke stop and look at him making him walk in front of him.

"People like you too, Naruto," Sasuke said in Naruto's face.

"I will always be a hunter no matter what," Naruto growled his eyes glowing red.

"That doesn't matter to me considering wolfs are hunters in the first place," Sasuke said his eyes glowing red also.

Sasuke was oddly turned on by this power struggle with his mate. He was oddly fascinated with the fact that he had a mate that was also an alpha he never expected one. He expected a beta or even an omega but never another alpha.

"I don't care I'm not a hunter because I'm a wolf now I am a hunter because I AM A HUNTER," Naruto growled their faces impeccably close.

"We will see Naruto," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear taking a nip at it making Naruto punch Sasuke.

Sasuke could admit that Naruto packed a powerful punch. He knew he did before when he was just human but now it was ten times worse.

"I will make you regret ever making me your mate," Naruto growled and walked out of the bathroom.

"I doubt that," Sasuke said to himself.

He was actually excited about it and he couldn't really explain why he liked it so much but he did and he couldn't get over it. Everything about Naruto aroused Sasuke that he had to make himself think of anything other than the golden wolf. Naruto was by far the most beautiful wolf he ever saw and he was sure he would never meet another golden wolf again unless they changed Naruto's father.

* * *

School went quickly after that and Naruto was shocked to see his brother with Itachi Sasuke's brother. He growled as he walked up to the car nearly ripping the door off its hinges he was so angry.

"Hey little brother," Kurama said from the driver seat.

"I thought I said I didn't want you alone with him," Naruto growled as he put his seatbelt on.

Itachi thoroughly ignored Naruto in favor of talking to Sasuke on the phone who was coming to the car quickly.

"Yeah I know but I don't want you to die and he has the same motives. You're my brother and it's my duty to protect you." Kurama said.

"I don't want him around you when you're alone," Naruto said as Sasuke got into the car.

"You act like I can't defend myself." Kurama snapped.

"No, I know you can defend yourself but I don't want to trust a werewolf with you alone. You have a very bad tendency of doing unnecessary things when you're stressed out." Naruto snapped back.

Sasuke and Itachi just watched the two brothers as they argued even as they moved the car. Naruto didn't know where they were going and if he was being honest he was getting nervous about what his brother was planning with the black wolf.

"What are we doing and where are we going?" Naruto asked after he ignored his brother's rumbling.

"We're going to our family estate," Itachi answered.

"We are going to your family den," Naruto said shocked.

"You are because I need to train you to control your werewolf side and your brother doesn't want you to be alone so it is settled that way," Itachi said.

"Why can't we do it at our house?" Naruto asked gesturing between him and Kurama.

"Because we don't know when your family will show up so it's better to do it here," Itachi said as they pulled into Uchiha estate.

"He is right Naruto. Now that dad is gone there is a possibility of them coming back faster than usual. If it was just mom, Menma, and Karin I would ignore it but it's not." Kurama said.

"I still don't like this," Naruto growled taking off his glasses and putting them in the case not wanting to break them.

"Did you have a good day?" Kurama asked as they got out of the car.

"I guess one guy smelled like a dog," Naruto said making a face.

"You must be talking about the Inuzuka boy. He is always around his dog so he always smells like that. Is there anything else you smelled?" Itachi asked.

"He smelled a lot while in the building. Honestly, he is probably a better hunter than me and you." Sasuke commented making Naruto scoff.

"It felt weird today," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked as they got to the door.

"Itachi? Sasuke? Who are these two young men?" Mikoto asked.

"They are Minato's kids," Fugaku said.

"Your one of the people my dad spoke to on his second day here," Kurama said.

"Yes, my name is Fugaku Uchiha and this is my wife Mikoto Uchiha," Fugaku said holding his wife. "So, let me guess which one of you my boy bit," Fugaku said and eyed both of them.

"It is definitely the blonde I can feel the hostility rolling off of him," Mikoto said.

"Well, why did you bring them here today?" Fugaku asked his boys.

"I brought them here because Naruto needs to control his wolf side and I was planning on training him like I did with Sasuke when Sasuke first developed the change," Itachi said.

"Why don't you have Sasuke train him? They are mates after all," Mikoto suggested.

"Because my dearest little brother won't be able to focus at the task at hand," Itachi said.

"You can have some faith in me brother I don't want him changing in front of people either," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't want to be here as it is so can you just stick me with the older brother so I don't try to maul the other ones face off. Also, if you're going to try to train me like a dog it would be best to not stick me with the person that irritates me most." Naruto said annoyed that he was being ignored.

"I think Sasuke helping his mate is a good thing," Mikoto said.

"Especially if Sasuke irritates him the most," Fugaku said.

"Itachi just steps in if things get bad," Mikoto said.

"So, no one listens in this house despite everyone's good hearing," Naruto grumbled.

"I will be training you so deal with it," Sasuke said pushing Naruto's chest.

Naruto growled but was glad at the same time because now he had a reason to hit Sasuke and not get into a fight with the other wolves in the room.

"Fine," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders.

This was going to be another long road for the two Alphas and it wasn't going to get better.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Naruto will start training in the next chapter so that means the brothers will get some alone time to talk strategy on how to keep their brothers alive.**_


	4. Possible Change of Heart

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Now to start this off this chapter is different and you will be able to tell. Don't get me wrong Naruto doesn't like Sasuke yet that is because we all know he will eventually but it is different.**_

 _ **Reviews: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Itachi and Kurama were watching their brothers from the sidelines as the two were fighting. They were fighting in wolf form at the moment and today were Friday which meant Minato and the rest of the family were coming home today.

"I AM DONE WITH THIS!" Naruto screamed walking toward his brother as Sasuke got him angry once again.

"There they go again," Kurama said standing up.

Just as he did he got a text message from his mother asking him where they were at and telling them that they were home.

"Naruto, we got to go home now," Kurama said making Naruto look at him quickly.

"They get there?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah everyone, we really have to go," Kurama said getting his sweater on.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"It's not your business," Naruto said grabbing his shirt and following his brother toward the door.

"Don't forget to cover the mark on your neck," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto glared at the wolf flipping him off and chasing his brother who was already out the door.

When the brothers were gone Itachi looked at Sasuke who had several bite marks on him.

"Why are you so happy?" Itachi asked.

"Because I got to touch his body," Sasuke said.

"That's nice," Itachi said getting ready to follow them.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to the side.

"I am curious to what is going on with them," Itachi said and walked out the door to his car with Sasuke following him.

"Why don't we just go there in our other form?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't risk it," Itachi said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he was getting into the car.

"BOYS!" Fugaku screamed.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said before he shut the door.

"Where are you going? We have an appointment to go too," Fugaku said.

"Oh... what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to meet Minato's family," Fugaku said.

"Hmm... good thing that's where we were heading anyway," Sasuke said.

"Get inside the house and change for a dinner," Fugaku said shaking his head as he walked back into the house.

"What do you think is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but let's shower and get ready to go with father and mother," Itachi said getting out of his car.

"I get to mess with him again this should be fun," Sasuke mumbled making Itachi smack him in the back of the head as he shook his head.

As for the other two driving home was quiet and numbing if they were both being honest. They were both actually frightened to face the family. They did get adjusted to Naruto being a wolf already but Naruto still didn't accept it and it was going to be an uphill battle for Kurama now that their family was back.

"What are we going to say to them?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Like where we were just now and what we did. If we went on our hunts as dad told us too." Naruto explained.

"We can tell them we didn't find anything on our hunts because we didn't. As for where we were we can simply say that we were at my apartment. If they ask what we did throughout the week we can just say fix up my apartment and schooling." Kurama explained.

"Do you think they will catch us lying?" Naruto asked.

"No, because almost all of what we said was true so they can't find out anything unless we say anything," Kurama said softly.

"I don't want to lie to them or keep this a secret Kurama," Naruto said.

"What about what Itachi said? We can't tell them you got bit would if they try to kill you?" Kurama asked.

"Then that's how it has to be," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I don't care for what you're thinking about right now so stop it now." Kurama snapped.

"They are eventually going to find out," Naruto said.

"And we will cross that bridge when we get there," Kurama said not looking off the road as the house came into view.

"Jiraiya is here with Tsunade," Naruto said being able to smell them from the car.

"Damn they are here too," Kurama said hitting the steering wheel softly.

"I knew they were going to come with them," Naruto said.

"Do you think they are going to be able to tell your differences?" Kurama asked.

"Hopefully not," Naruto said. "Actually, hopefully maybe then they will kill me," Naruto said.

Kurama smacked him in the head. "Stop talking like that," Kurama said with the saddest expression Naruto has ever seen. "It hurts me to know you want to die so easily," Kurama said.

"What about the Hunter code Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck the Hunter code if it has anything to do with killing you," Kurama said.

They got out the car not agreeing but putting that to the side for now. When they walked into the door their siblings walked up to them.

"Kurama," Menma said to his older brother.

"How was the hunt?" Kurama asked.

"Good we caught a wendigo and a werewolf," Menma said.

Naruto's fist clenched from instinct.

"Naruto how is school?" Karin asked.

"Hey, its fine I guess," Naruto said.

"What's everyone doing here?" Kurama asked as the siblings were all here.

They all had a pretty good bond with each other but the only person Naruto trusted was Kurama with the secret he was holding. He wanted to talk to someone about it but he didn't know who to talk to.

"We're going out to eat with the Uchiha family. Father was best friends with a man name Fugaku Uchiha when they were younger so we're catching up with that family." Karin answered.

"Great," Naruto said walking toward his room.

"What's wrong with him? And why is he wearing his glasses again?" Menma asked.

"His eyes have started to bother him again and he doesn't really get along with the younger Uchiha," Kurama answered sighing into his hands.

"Where is your necklace?" Karin asked.

"I took it off for a second," Kurama said noticing he never put his necklace back on.

"That's rare you barely ever take it off," Karin said.

"Yeah I know," Kurama said annoyed by his siblings much-enhanced observation skills.

Naruto was lying in his bed away from everyone not wanting to be around anyone.

"Hey baby," Kushina said coming into the room.

"Hey mom," Naruto said looking toward the door.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Kushina asked.

"There is a lot wrong with me," Naruto said honestly.

"What is it, baby? You know you can tell me anything," Kushina said.

"One I wish you would have let me graduate early. Two I don't like it here. Three Kurama has a place of his own." Naruto said.

"Baby, you know you got to let your older brother have his own life," Kushina said.

"Mom, did you ever try to be something else other than a hunter?" Naruto asked.

"I did once," Kushina said.

"What changed your mind?" Naruto asked.

"The first time I thought of not being a hunter was when your grandpa told me I couldn't be with your dad because he was a 'normal' person," Kushina explained as she put up quotation marks.

"What got dad in this work?" Naruto asked.

"Well my dad told him if he gets in this career then he would allow us to be together. Then eventually your dad's parents got involved too." Kushina explained to her youngest son.

"Why do we do all this though? What's the true point?" Naruto asked trying to find some semblance in life again considering he was lying to his family.

"Naruto honey what brought these questions on?" Kushina asked getting a weird vibe from Naruto.

"I just want to know what the purpose for all this is. Would if we were destroying lives and didn't know it?" Naruto asked as he made eye contact with his mom.

"I can't answer that one honestly. But in life, we have to protect the weak." Kushina said.

"I don't get it," Naruto said.

"They aren't natural Naruto," Kushina said.

"Why though? I don't get how they aren't natural but we are. How is it okay for them to die and us to be okay with doing it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you don't have to be a hunter if you don't want to be but this is a way of life whether you like it or not," Kushina said standing up kissing him on the forehead.

She was at the door before she turned back around to her son looking at him like something changed about him.

"Be ready to go in thirty minutes," Kushina said walking out the room without a response from him.

Naruto didn't know why he was starting to be bothered at the thought of hunting especially when he was one of the supernatural now. It just didn't feel right if he was being honest. It bothered him to be lying to everyone.

"Hey what's wrong?" Minato asked walking into his son's room.

"I... don't know to be honest. It just feels like I am... it feels wrong." Naruto said.

"What does?" Minato asked.

"Hunting," Naruto said honestly.

"You don't want to hunt anymore?" Minato asked shocked because not once since they started teaching Naruto did he say he didn't like to hunt.

"To be honest I just don't know if it's for me," Naruto said.

"You're a good hunter but if you don't want to be one that is fine too," Minato said.

"I just don't know what good I would be now," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Dad, what is the point of the honor and pride of being a Hunter?" Naruto asked ignoring his dad's question.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Would you kill yourself or mom if one of you were infected by a supernatural?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know I never had to think about that," Minato said.

"Could you honestly in your heart tell me you would kill mom if she became a werewolf or a vampire or another creature?" Naruto persisted.

"Honestly it depends on what she became. If she had to die to become the creature then yes, I would kill her. But if she didn't have to kill anyone or anything to survive I would let her live and keep it to myself." Minato expressed.

"Do you think mom would do the same for you?" Naruto asked.

"Not really even though she loves me," Minato said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because she has been a Hunter since birth," Minato explained.

"That goes beyond love I guess huh?" Naruto said turning to his side so he wasn't facing his dad anymore.

He had a hoody on so he knew his dad wouldn't see the mating mark on the back of his neck. He doesn't even know where he started to think about the thoughts that are in his mind now.

"Just be ready in a few minutes," Minato said to his youngest.

Naruto nodded his head as his dad walked out of the room. Why did he start feeling this way all of a sudden? Damn his other part for making him feel this way. It was because of the mating he knew that for sure.

'Bastard,' Naruto thought in his head.

"NARUTO TIME TO GO!" Kushina screamed at her youngest as he was already getting up. "Naruto why didn't you change?" Kushina asked as he stepped back out of his room.

"Is it really necessary?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now go and change," Kushina said and Naruto did just that.

He picked an outing outfit but made sure it covered his mark on his neck. He already had bandages on it but he didn't want his family to notice and start asking questions. He was starting to get more irritable. He kept his glasses on because there was no way he could get through this dinner with them at home. He knew he would get angry at some point in this dinner.

"Kurama are you driving there?" Minato asked.

"I am going with Kurama," Naruto said.

"We're going to follow you," Kurama said as his brother moved past him with a concerned Minato watching Naruto's movements.

"I want to go too," Menma said following Naruto but not making it to the front because Naruto hit him. "Ow you bastard," Menma said rubbing his head.

"I want to go with them too," Karin said and slipped into the back after seeing how aggressive Naruto was being at the moment not wanting to be at the receiving end of that punch but she slipped behind Kurama.

"Naruto you need to control your temper," Menma snapped as they started following their dad.

"He has been on edge since moving here," Kurama defended him.

"Why are you always defending him?" Menma asked pouting.

"Because he is my baby brother," Kurama said with a smile ruffling Naruto's hair only to get pushed away gently.

"Why are you only nice to Kurama? If I was to do that you would hit me away," Menma whined.

"Let it go Menma," Karin said. "So how is it really here?" Karin asked looking at Naruto from the rearview mirror.

"There is... I just don't want to be... I don't feel good," Naruto finally said making Kurama look at him.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"Focus on the road idiot before you kill us all," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto are you okay?" Karin asked reaching to the front to touch his forehead and he let her. "You're really hot are you sure you don't have a fever?" Karin commented worriedly.

"I am fine," Naruto said stopping her from calling their mom or dad. "Just don't talk to them about this," Naruto pleaded as his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Naruto?" Kurama said noticing the change.

Kurama quickly pulled over and told Karin and Menma to get in the front seats having Karin drive his car while he sat in the back with Naruto who was extremely hot and panting in the back.

"God damn it, let me out the car," Naruto growled in a low voice.

"Naruto we're about to stop just calm down," Kurama said making his sister move forward so she didn't get hit by Naruto's kick.

They pulled over at the perfect time with Kurama holding Naruto down.

"Don't bite," Kurama said dodging Naruto's mouth.

"Kurama do you need help?" Menma asked about to go to the back.

"Don't come back here and get out the car," Kurama demanded and at a good time too because Naruto was starting to change. "Naruto calms down now," Kurama said punching him in the face knocking him out.

"Kurama what is going on?" Karin asked staring at their younger brother.

"I can't tell you that," Kurama said.

"He is supernatural, isn't he?" Menma said staring from the window.

"Don't say anything; promise me right now you won't say anything," Kurama said pleading to his younger siblings as he rubbed Naruto's hair out of his face.

"Kids? What are you all doing? We got to go inside," Minato said looking at all his children.

"Oh, we have to wake up Naruto," Menma said with a smile on his face.

"Karin, Menma how about you let me handle this while you two go inside with dad?" Kurama said.

"Let's go Menma," Karin said swinging her hair out of her face.

"Hurry inside though Kurama," Minato said with a smile on his face.

Kurama looked at his younger brother and couldn't help but want to cry. He leaned back in the seat.

"Kurama what's wrong?" Itachi asked walking to the car.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Kurama said gesturing to the back seat.

Itachi went to the back seat and was growled at even though Naruto was sleeping.

"How did you get him to fall asleep?" Itachi asked as he slid in the back shutting the door.

"I punched him in the face," Kurama said.

Itachi looked at him shocked to be told that Kurama punched his younger brother in the face.

"If I didn't he would have bit me or my younger siblings would have seen him transform," Kurama said.

"Your other siblings were around?" Itachi asked worry clear in his voice.

"They know he is something supernatural," Kurama said.

"What?" Itachi said taking off Naruto's glasses only for Naruto to wake up and bite him. "GOD DAMN IT!" Itachi screamed and pushed Naruto into the door.

"Naruto calms down," Kurama said and just as he was about to attack Itachi again an arm got in the way pulling him away from the other two.

"Sasuke," Itachi said softly.

"Sorry about that, I had to get away from father," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned in his arms and bit him on the neck and Sasuke just let it happen.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked looking at Itachi.

"Naruto is an Alpha and as an Alpha, he has his moments where he has to insert his dominance and this is one of them. He must have been overwhelmed and that triggered it." Itachi explained.

Naruto was slowly coming back to his senses as he felt a hand rubbing the back of his head. He smelled the person and knew it wasn't Kurama. He raised his head and came face to face with Sasuke.

"Hey there, you feel better now?" Sasuke asked.

"What the fuck happened?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke's neck seeing the blood.

"You had an Alpha fit because you were overwhelmed by the things going on in your life," Itachi answered.

"You're lucky it wasn't your heat," Sasuke said with a smirk making Itachi sigh in his hand.

"Heat?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, but can we explain that later," Itachi said as he slipped out of the car.

"Did I bite him too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and you almost bit me," Kurama said.

"Oh my god, did I?" Naruto asked worriedly checking his brother.

"No, you didn't your fine. But we have to have a talk after this dinner is over." Kurama said getting out of the car.

"I will talk to you later," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Wait..." Naruto said then pulled away quickly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind," Naruto said getting out of the car too.

Sasuke noticed that something was changing about Naruto and he was sure it had something to do with the mating mark. He was going to be sure to talk to his father about it once they left here tonight. Sasuke walked into the building but made sure to wipe the blood off of his neck. As he was looking for something for his neck Naruto came back and handed him a napkin with water on it.

"Thank you," Sasuke said shocked.

"It was my fault anyway," Naruto said tsking his tongue and then walking away.

"One step forward," Sasuke said a smile appearing on his face.

Kurama came up to Naruto the moment he walked back into the building giving him his glasses back.

"Fugaku this is my youngest boy," Minato said gesturing to Naruto.

"Oh, I know I met him," Fugaku said. "It's nice seeing you again Naruto," Fugaku said.

"Yes, it's nice," Naruto said shaking his hand.

"Minato this is my youngest son as you know," Fugaku said as Sasuke walked into the door.

After that everyone was introduced properly and Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy around everyone. He didn't know how he was going to get past this but he knows he can't get his own brother killed.

Sasuke watched Naruto from across the table as Karin tried to flirt with both brothers.

"My husband has told me so much about you Fugaku I just had to meet you," Kushina said with a smile.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves aside from Naruto and Sasuke who had a lot of tension between the two of them. Itachi seemed to notice and so did Kurama. Oddly enough so did the rest but they didn't know what it was about. Itachi texted Kurama telling him it would be good for Naruto and Sasuke have a run with each other and Kurama nodded his head to it.

"So Itachi what do you do in college?" Karin asked.

Itachi wasn't listening though because he was actually focused on Kurama who was watching Naruto.

"Excuse me," Karin said and Itachi snapped back into the conversation he was having when he was kicked in the leg.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"What do you go to college for?" Karin asked.

"Business," Itachi answered.

"I go for Art and Design," Karin said like she was asked.

"How old are you?" Itachi asked.

"I just turned twenty this past summer," Karin said with a smile. "How old are you?" Karin asked.

"I just turned twenty-two," Itachi said trying to at least appear interested.

The rest of the night was full of conversation between the families that Naruto felt like it was going to last forever. By the time the night was over everyone was saying goodbye when Sasuke finally went to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to go out for a run with me later? It might release some tension for you," Sasuke said quietly to just him.

"Will it help me with this irritation I am feeling?" Naruto asked tensely as usual when he is around Sasuke.

"Yeah possibly, but there is another way to release all that tension," Sasuke said in a seductive tone.

"I don't want that you bastard," Naruto said knowing exactly what he meant because he was his mate.

"Alright then meet me in the woods in the back of your house," Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

Kurama and Naruto got into the car and so did Karin who wasn't going to let Kurama and Naruto get out of the conversation she wanted to have with them. A short moment later Menma was in the car.

"So, we're all going to ride with each other again?" Kurama mumbled under his breath making Naruto laugh. "Shut up this is your fault it's all weird asshole," Kurama mumbled again making Naruto have a breathy laugh making the bandage show on his neck.

"Naruto what's on your neck?" Karin asked touching it.

Naruto froze pulling away from her.

"It's nothing," Naruto said putting his hand on his neck.

"Naruto it's nothing, what is on your neck?" Karin asked.

"He got a tattoo." Kurama lied fluently.

With how they all knew Naruto they knew he was the rebellious one to go out and get tattoos and piercings and keep it a secret from their parents.

"Another one?" Menma said coming to the seat because he was sitting behind Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly.

"What do you mean another one?" Karin asked.

"He has one on his stomach remember?" Kurama asked.

"Oh yeah, dad was pissed about that. Does he still now know about your tattoo Kurama?" Karin asked.

"Oh, he knows about mine but what can he say? I am an adult that can make my own decisions." Kurama said.

"Dad is going to be pissed when he finally notices. You know what mom says about tattoos right?" Menma asked.

"Yeah I remember," Naruto said.

"Never get a distinctive mark on your body," all of them said at the same time in the car.

"That was good," Karin said laughing as she sat back.

"Do you think dad would mind if we all spent a night at your apartment tonight Kurama?" Menma asked.

"I think he would kick our asses," Naruto huffed.

"We can still ask Naruto we all haven't hung out since we were all busy doing a bunch of different things," Karin said.

"We were on our own hunts in the summer while you were at school once it started. It was boring we can at least try to ask him if we can all hang out." Menma said.

"He might say yes Naruto," Kurama said.

"I... fine, if you guys ask because I'm not," Naruto said.

That night everyone in the car knew something was going on but they didn't know all the details. It was a storm in the car but who side were Naruto's siblings going to be on? Naruto didn't know why but that night was set in motion and it sent him bad vibes that chilled even Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _How do you think his siblings are going to take it? Do you think they are going to react like Kurama or react badly and think about the code? Just to let everyone know he hasn't had a complete change of heart he still thinks he should die it's just he doesn't like the thought of hurting his brother and knowing that his brother could get hurt for a mistake he made._**


	5. Brother Moments

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Oh my I love your review because that is what I was planning and you will see more of that in this chapter. Not only that Naruto's instincts are intertwined with his hunting so he doesn't want to submit but he does accept Sasuke more in a way that he didn't in the beginning just not begging for him or anything. Sasuke shows it for sure in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto didn't like what was going in his life but he was starting to get used to being around Sasuke. Sasuke and he take runs at night and Naruto can feel the change every night as he runs in his wolf form. The problem now is his siblings and Sasuke but that problem hasn't really gone away. Naruto noticed that he is starting to have a problem staying away from his siblings even when he wants too. Another thing is that he can't get away from Sasuke. It annoys him but he knows it's because he is mated with him.

"What's bothering you that we have to run every night?" Sasuke asked as he put his clothes on well his shirt back on.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a moment looking at the back of his neck where he saw the mating mark but it looked unfinished to him.

"Why does your mark look incomplete?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Because you haven't bit the back of my neck yet. Don't think you can ignore my question. Tell me what's bothering you," Sasuke said as he sat by the river in the forest.

"My siblings keep bothering me and it's hard to keep my composure when they know how to get under my skin," Naruto said.

"What are they doing?" Sasuke asked.

"They seem like they know I'm hiding something but won't talk about it. When I get back home they are more than likely going to be in my room. Also, Kurama started living away from the house." Naruto said.

"You really are close to your brother," Sasuke said.

"Well duh or I wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't," Naruto said.

"You say that but you're already used to being a wolf. Shit, you change faster than me when I first started." Sasuke said. "I just thought of this but this that we're doing is like training for you," Sasuke said as he checked Naruto out.

"Pervert," Naruto said and started heading back toward his house.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out standing up.

"What?" Naruto asked stopping so he could hear Sasuke.

"Do you want to bite my neck? It may calm you down," Sasuke said.

"Will it matter?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know you're the first person I offered my neck too," Sasuke said.

For some reason, Naruto found that as an honorable thing and he didn't really get why. Seeing Sasuke smirk even annoyed him.

"Do you think it will make me feel calmer?" Naruto asked.

"It may, but I don't want to tell you, yes and it doesn't," Sasuke said.

Sasuke didn't even know it was happening until it happened. Naruto pushed him into a tree and bit his neck hard and Sasuke felt the need to struggle until he heard Naruto growl making him glance at his eyes and see they were bright red. It shook his very core and made him want more.

"If you don't stop soon I'm going to want more." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto bit him a bit harder then slowly let go of his neck. Then it was Sasuke who moved to fast to be noticed making Naruto face him and shoving him into the tree biting his neck making Naruto gasp in shock. Sasuke growled as his eyes turned bright red and he moved closer to Naruto. When he pulled away the two were on edge.

"Don't tempt me Naruto," Sasuke said to him in his ear.

"You told me I could bite you," Naruto said as he tried to control his breathing.

Naruto was fighting a battle at the moment to not bite Sasuke again and taking off. Before he even had the chance to decide Sasuke bit him again hard and then soft nips here and there making Naruto bite him in the side of his neck. Sasuke pulled him by his hair to stop the bite after a minute of enjoying it and looked Naruto in his eyes which were glazed over and swooped in to kiss his lips. They didn't make it any farther because Sasuke pulled away and ran off the moment he realized what he did. Naruto was catching his breath and he was stunned by what just happened. He just had his first kiss with a damn werewolf. Now how was he going to react with Sasuke the next time he sees him?

* * *

Naruto walked home and went into his house noticing all his siblings were there and their parents weren't which at this moment was a good thing because he could sense the tension without being all the way in the house.

"Naruto comes over here we have something we want to discuss," Karin said sounding too much like their mother for his liking.

He nonetheless walked to where his siblings were. They were all at the dining room table and they looked like they have been arguing. Naruto pulled out the chair next to Kurama and looked around the room.

"What is wrong with you three?" Naruto asked getting annoyed by their silence.

"We know Naruto," Karin said.

"Know what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Don't play coy with us, little brother. The only thing we don't know is what you are," Menma said.

"What?" Naruto said shocked then glanced at Kurama who had his arms crossed with an irritated scowl on his face. "Kurama?" Naruto said getting a glance from his brother.

"It was that night in the car ride to dinner," Kurama said.

"And you waited to tell me they might know something until now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was trying to get them to leave it alone," Kurama said.

"We did actually leave it alone until you started sneaking out at night," Karin said.

"You're full of shit you two were nagging me every day aside from the day it happened," Kurama said.

"Well we wanted to know what was going on and you didn't want to say anything," Menma said.

"Because I promised I wouldn't say anything and I don't break my promises," Kurama said.

"I don't want to involve you two in my problem," Naruto said.

"Naruto we already know you're something so tells us or we will tell dad," Karin said.

"Fine tell dad," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Kurama said.

"What? I don't want to add everyone in this. If we tell them we should just tell mom and dad." Naruto said.

"Damn its Naruto," Kurama snapped slamming his hands on the table.

"FINE!" Naruto growled standing up and walking to his room.

They all sat there for a split second before they followed him to his room.

"Shut the damn door," Naruto snapped as they all walked into his room.

They all stood by the door well aside from Kurama who sat at Naruto's desk prepared for what's to come. Naruto didn't explain what he was going to do but started taking off his sweater, shoes, and shirt.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Karin asked covering her eyes.

"Changing," Naruto said and they thought he meant his clothes until he transformed into a big wolf.

He shocked everyone in the room aside from Kurama who sat next to.

"Oh my god, he's beautiful," Karin said wanting to pet him.

She always had a thing for dogs despite them never being able to have one because of all the moving they did.

"That's what I said when he first changed in front of me," Kurama said making Naruto growl at him. "What? Don't growl at me because you're beautiful in this form." Kurama said swatting his nose.

Naruto turned his head and changed forms back to his human self again.

"You know what I am now so what's the verdict?" Naruto asked sitting on his bed.

"Who turned you? Did you get the chance to kill them?" Menma asked making Naruto growl and his eyes turn bright red making everyone step back.

"Sorry about that," Naruto growled as his eyes wouldn't change back to blue.

"How about I explain it to them?" Kurama asked.

"Go ahead," Naruto growled pacing in the background.

God damn the mating mark making him want to hurt his brother.

"He's mated and the person who changed him happens to also be his mate so let's refrain from talking about taking him out," Kurama said.

"Your wolf married?" Karin asked shocked.

"Yeah that bastard," Naruto growled not at them but still pacing back and forth.

"Okay, Naruto at least sit down," Karin said.

"Are you really not going to say anything about me changing into a big ass wolf?" Naruto said but still did as she said.

"Well yeah that is pretty surprising and I do want to know how a wolf bit you and all but I'm more shocked that your wolf married more than anything," Karin said as she sat next to him. "So, tell me what she's like?" Karin asked making Naruto cringe and Kurama laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING ASSHOLE!" Naruto said throwing his pillow at Kurama's head as he turned bright red.

"Am I missing something?" Karin asked.

"He's mated to a guy," Kurama chimed in between laughs.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed becoming even redder.

"So, let me get this straight you're gay?" Karin said between laughing.

"I am not gay. Well yeah, I guess I am now but I wasn't before that bastard bit me." Naruto said.

"Can you get out of the mating situation?" Menma asked the only one not laughing and not taking Naruto's suffering as a joke.

"Not that I know of," Naruto said.

"So why didn't you 'you know' before he mated you?" Menma asked.

"He threatened to change everyone in our family if we tried to do anything," Kurama said.

"He didn't threaten anyone, his family member threatened to change Kurama unless I deal with this and I didn't want everyone or Kurama dying because of my mistake," Naruto said only looking at Menma.

He could sense what Menma was feeling. He could tell Menma didn't like this situation at all.

"Your one of the reasons I didn't want anyone else to know," Naruto said.

"What?" Menma said shocked.

"He can sense what you're feeling Menma," Kurama said.

"You think I should have killed myself the moment I got bit," Naruto said.

"Isn't that the code though?" Menma said confused.

"Are you really saying that our brother should kill himself?" Karin asked annoyed.

"He should have killed the other werewolf so he could turn back before the mating situation even happened," Menma said.

"I did try to but when another werewolf grabs your brother by the throat you tend to think about their safety more than being something else." Naruto snapped.

"Menma don't you think Naruto would have tried everything he could have?" Karin asked.

"He wouldn't be here if he did try," Menma said.

The room went completely quiet and everyone knew what was going to happen next.

"Menma," Kurama said in a low voice that was a threat in itself. "We are not killing Naruto even if it didn't have to do with me," Kurama said and the room got colder.

"What about the Hunter code?" Menma asked.

"Fuck that code if it has something to do with killing one of you," Kurama said.

"I agree with Kurama on this one we have to protect Naruto now more than ever," Karin said.

"I would do this for any of you not just because it's Naruto but don't get me wrong I won't let you hurt him. There is so much more to this that you don't understand." Kurama said.

"Is that why you started wearing your glasses again?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, my eyes kept changing whenever my emotions were spiked a certain way," Naruto said.

"So... are we going to meet your mate?" Karin asked.

"No, he can't know that you two know," Naruto said.

"I already promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Karin said.

"I..." Naruto said.

"We can't let them know that you two know," Kurama said.

"I don't want to tell you who he is," Naruto said shocking them all.

"Why not? Do you not trust me?" Karin asked.

"I don't know why but... I just don't want to tell you two." Naruto said.

"It might be self-preservation and the fact that your instincts are telling you to protect your mate," Kurama said.

"We won't hurt you," Karin said.

"Karin if his mate dies he will too," Kurama said shocking both Menma and Karin.

"Menma do you plan on ratting us out to dad?" Naruto asked.

Menma looked at all their faces and didn't know what to say because in all honesty he wants to tell their father but he isn't really sure what his father would even do knowing it was Naruto they were talking about.

"I'm not a rat," Menma said.

"Yes, you are," Naruto said with the other two nodding.

"I'm not," Menma said.

"You kind of are," Kurama said with a smile.

"You really are little brother," Karin said laughing.

"I hate you guys," Menma said blushing turning away from them.

"No, you don't you bastard," Kurama said pulling him into a hug.

"This has to stay a secret you hear me? It has to stay between us as siblings," Naruto said.

"I agree," Karin said patting Naruto's shoulder.

"So, you're mated? Is that what is on your neck?" Menma asked sitting down next to Naruto.

"Yeah that's what's on my neck but it does look like a tattoo so let dad and mom think it's one," Naruto said.

"Show us," Karin asked.

Naruto took off the bandages annoyed because he really hated covering the markup and but didn't want to get hassled by his dad about it. When the bandages came off they saw a crescent mark on his neck of a fan and flames all around it. The mark was red and black. They were actually all amazed at how tattoo it looked to them.

"It is actually quite beautiful, to be honest. Do all werewolf mate marks look like?" Karin asked.

"Not that I know of, his parents don't have the same mark as us," Naruto said.

"So, you met his parents?" Karin asked shocked.

"Yeah obviously, the moment he bit me he had to tell them what he did," Naruto said.

"Good point," Karin commented nodding her head.

* * *

When Sasuke got home he was panting from running so much but not only that he was overwhelmed with what just happened in the woods with Naruto. He was actually really happy that Naruto wasn't thinking about death anymore. But now he had a problem with talking to Naruto the next time he sees him.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Itachi asked as his brother came in the kitchen with a dazed look.

"I just kissed Naruto and I honestly don't know how I am going to react to him tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"He is your mate Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Does that really matter? Are you forgetting that he hates me?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"He could be getting over it," Itachi said.

"That is the mating mark though; he is only forgetting what I did to him because of it," Sasuke said.

"Does it really matter as long as he forgets what happened? I don't think he will be able to forget about it anyway because of what his family does." Itachi said.

"Thanks, asshole," Sasuke said and walked up to his room.

* * *

Itachi just shook his head and walked toward the door. He had a plan and he was going to go through with it today since he thinks this will work for his brother's sake. He planned this out for a week but he really didn't know if he would go through with it until today. Today confirmed his suspicions about his brother's feelings now he felt the need to do it.

He left the house and was heading straight to Kurama's apartment. He was heading there with some beer and food because he knew Kurama couldn't say no to food. By the time he got there, he noticed that Kurama seemed to have just got there because he was just turning on his lights. He walked to the door and knocked on it and dodging out the way quick from the peephole.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked as he opened the door.

"Truce," Itachi said holding up the food bag.

"You're an asshole," Kurama said holding his door open for Itachi to come in.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist food," Itachi said.

"What do you want Itachi?" Kurama asked as he walked to his kitchen with Itachi following him.

"I wanted to get to know you and think of ways to help our brothers," Itachi said.

"You want to get to know me? Why? Because we're partners in crime?" Kurama asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because you're an interesting person is that so bad?" Itachi asked as he sat down but still looked around the apartment.

"You're telling me a hunter that I'm an interesting person. That's fucking weird," Kurama said as he pulled out two plates for him and Itachi.

"Did Naruto tell you that he and Sasuke kissed today?" Itachi asked making Kurama look at him.

"No, he didn't tell me that," Kurama said.

"Maybe he was embarrassed," Itachi said proudly that he knew something before Kurama.

"You asshole are you mocking me?" Kurama asked annoyed handing Itachi silverware burning him.

"Ow damn it Kurama," Itachi said dropping the silverware quickly but his hand burned.

"Damn I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do that. My mom has this mandatory silver rule in any place we live. I didn't mean to do that," Kurama said moving around the table to grab Itachi's hand pulling him to the sink.

"I know don't worry about it I'm fine if you want to make up for it just drink some beers with me," Itachi said as his hand went under the water.

"Fine, I guess I owe you that one," Kurama said going toward the back of his apartment where other rooms were. "But at least let me wrap up that wound. I know you don't heal right away from silver." Kurama said.

"Sure," Itachi said.

"Oh, and I have a much better thing to drink then that weak beer," Kurama said with a laugh.

"I don't get drunk easily remember?" Itachi said with a smirk.

Kurama laughed and then pulled out some vodka. The moment the vodka was let out they drank it and it got them both more talkative.

"You know the first time I changed my brother thought I was the house dog," Itachi said laughing leaning against the couch sitting next to Kurama.

Kurama started laughing as he pictured it in his head as he took a chug of his drink.

"You know the first time I picked up a gun I was eight years old and Naruto was a baby they were telling me to babysit while they went on a hunt and a vampire got in the house attacking us. As the oldest, my mom used to tell me I have to protect my siblings no matter what." Kurama said.

"What happened that night?" Itachi asked starting to understand the redhead.

"That night... I killed a vampire that my little sister let in the house. At the time she didn't know she invited something in the house but she wanted to play and I wasn't paying attention to her because I was putting Naruto and Menma to sleep. It almost killed her and then I killed it staking it to the heart after shooting it with a whole clip." Kurama explained.

"What happened when your parents got home?" Itachi asked thinking it's absolutely crazy to leave an eight-year-old home alone.

"They started to train me properly and I got home training and school training. Karin got in trouble too leading our mom giving her explanations of not inviting creatures into the house." Kurama said.

"So that night made you into a hunter?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah pretty much, they were going to let us all choose when we hit teenage years but they saw what I had and then they felt like they made a mistake with not informing us when we smaller. That's probably the reason Naruto is the way he is. I love my brother but..." Kurama stopped to look at Itachi. "If it meant him dying I would give up the hunter life in a second," Kurama said.

"I am pretty sure you're like that with all your siblings," Itachi said turning on his side so he could face Kurama.

"Yeah of course but Naruto is different though," Kurama said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked seeing the turmoil in Kurama's eyes.

"Naruto saved me once," Kurama said.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure you saved him many times, too right?" Itachi asked confused.

"Yeah but he almost died when he was ten saving my life. A vampire when we were in London for a week me, him, and my dad were doing a hunt and I was about to get bit but he pushed me out the way and the vampire grabbed him and he was gone for three weeks getting drained slowly. They didn't try to change him they just used him like he was cattle." Kurama explained and you could see the guilt in his eyes.

"You were... still young Kurama," Itachi said.

"I know but the worst thing was when we finally found him again the first thing he asked me was if I was okay like he didn't just spend three weeks in a cave getting drained from the blood," Kurama said turning his head away ashamed.

"Hey..." Itachi said noticing it pulling at his face so he would look at him. "It's not your fault man, he was worried about you and everyone makes mistakes. Just think about it like this they didn't drain him because they wanted him for something so they kept him alive. If they would have taken you they would have taken the opportunity to change you into one. Naruto probably had that in mind when he basically took the bullet for you." Itachi said making Kurama look at him. "I heard once that vampires don't like changing kids because they are notorious for being stronger and way more vicious than grown vampires," Itachi said.

"Thanks," Kurama said moving away from Itachi feeling nervous and embarrassed.

"You know we can play a game," Itachi said noticing the nervousness and not being able to help the smirk that came to his face.

Itachi did find the redhead charming and he really would have tried talking to him if he wasn't a known hunter but his brother already made a mistake and he wasn't going to make the same one.

"What game?" Kurama asked.

"Two truths and one lie," Itachi said thinking this is a good way to learn more about each other.

"Okay sounds fun," Kurama said.

"Or should we play a game where one of us can lose?" Itachi asked.

"We can mark that game with points with how many we get right or we can drink every time someone is wrong?" Kurama proposed.

"Sounds good you can start first," Itachi said with a smirk.

"I stole my dad's car, my favorite weapon is my rifle, or I dated one girl when I was in my teen years?" Kurama said.

"Oh, that's a good one," Itachi said smiling making Kurama smirk. "You dated a girl in your teen years is true and you stealing your dad's car is true. The lie was your favorite weapon being a rifle." Itachi answered.

"Your right, I like swords my brother likes his rifle," Kurama said then drank a shot. "Your turn," Kurama said shaking his head.

"I'm not a virgin, I am bisexual, or I got shot once," Itachi said smirking drinking a little from his side drink.

"I think you're bisexual; I also think you're a virgin so I think that was the lie," Kurama said not commenting about the fact that Itachi has been shot before.

"You're correct," Itachi said taking his shot.

"I slept in a tent for six and a half weeks, I trained my younger siblings how to sword fight, or I got kidnapped by a Wendigo for a night," Kurama said taking a swig of his drink.

"Holy shit those are some crazy answers," Itachi said while he pondered it. "I can see you training your siblings with sword fighting," Itachi said and got a nod from Kurama. "I think your lie is you sleeping in a tent for six and a half weeks," Itachi answered.

"Nope drinks up," Kurama said laughing.

"What the fuck was wrong with your parents when you were younger?" Itachi said shocked as he drank his shot.

"Hey, that's not fair to say I wasn't alone," Kurama said laughing.

"I don't think that matters," Itachi said laughing.

The game went on for another half hour before the two were watching a movie and talking about other random things.

"You can tell me that all you want but I still would have chosen Harry over Ron any day for Hermione," Kurama said.

"How would they even work with how those two are?" Itachi said shocked.

"Oh, come on that whole ending of the movie in the second to last one when Ron left them two alone they were perfect for each other," Kurama said.

"They were too much alike for them to be together," Itachi said shaking his head.

"So just because you're alike someone you automatically can't be with that person?" Kurama said as he pulled a bag of chips away from Itachi.

"No way it's not like that, but those two had something that I was actually glad was friendship. It's hard to find a friend that understands you and likes to actually help you and that's what Hermione was for Harry." Itachi said as he smelled Kurama's scent.

"Dude I agree with the whole he needs a good female friend but I thought he did have some aside from Hermione," Kurama said.

"What the hell ever," Itachi said.

They couldn't believe they were going back and forth about Harry Potter but that's where they were at this point.

"Have you ever had sex?" Itachi asked.

"No why?" Kurama asked.

"I'm just curious," Itachi said.

"Have you? Never mind you already answered that earlier." Kurama said laughing.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Itachi said playing with Kurama's hair.

"Yeah," Kurama shrugged his shoulder confused where this conversation was going.

The topic changed immediately after that talking about their favorite foods and places that Kurama traveled. It was weird and Kurama didn't understand it at all but he felt okay with being around Itachi now and he couldn't really understand why.

The next day not only did Kurama wake up with a headache but he woke up with Itachi on top of him in his wolf form. Kurama was getting a phone call and that's what woke him or he wouldn't even bother waking up right now.

"Hello," Kurama groaned out.

"Where are you? We were supposed to meet today or did you forget?" the female voice asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry I did forget. Where are you? Did you already get here?" Kurama asked pushing Itachi off him and getting up.

Itachi transformed in the middle of the conversation and held on his head because he had a headache too.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry, I got a little drunk yesterday so I'm a bit groggy. No, I will be fine; I will see you when I get there." Kurama said getting his shoes on along with a sweater.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"I have to go pick up a friend of mine at the airport," Kurama said.

"Damn we should have never drunk that much," Itachi said leaning back in the bed.

"If you want to wait for me to get back you can cook some food but if you want to leave then let's go," Kurama said.

"I will drive with you. We can eat out," Itachi said getting up and leaving the room grabbing his shoes and his sweater.

"Fine but don't act weird with her," Kurama said making Itachi curious.

"Is she a hunter?" Itachi asked.

Kurama bit his lip and Itachi could tell he hit it on the money with that one.

"She has been a hunter since vampires broke into her house when she was a fifteen. She is one of my closest friends and my parents took her under their wing to train her the way she is today. Now we have to keep everything that happened to Naruto and who you are a secret." Kurama said.

"I know that you don't have to worry about me," Itachi said.

"Speaking of which how the hell did you become a wolf in the middle of the night?" Kurama said as they shut the car doors.

"Oh, I felt really comfortable and you said you didn't mind," Itachi said making Kurama blush.

"Shut up," Kurama grumbled getting a chuckle out of Itachi.

They stayed silent the rest of the way to the airport. Kurama got out the car and a girl with white hair ran up to him. She had tan skin and she seemed to run fine even with heels on. Her skin was completely tan which kind of reminded him of Naruto. She exudes a happy aura around her and Itachi could hear them talking excitedly about many things.

"You won't believe what your mom told me when I was on the phone with her this morning," Kokuo said.

"Koku please I don't want hear it spare me," Kurama said.

"No-can-do friend, who is that person in your car? He's hot, is that the guy that Karin kept talking about? The business major or whatever?" Kokuo asked.

"Yeah, that's my friend Itachi," Kurama said as he took her bags from her putting them in the trunk as she got in on his side of the car.

"Hello my name is Kokuo," Kokuo said with a smile holding out her hand to Itachi.

"Itachi," Itachi said giving her a charming smile.

Kurama came back in the car and Itachi completely dismissed Kokuo and her hand.

"So where are all the famous spots in this place?" Kokuo asked.

"We were going to get some breakfast because we didn't eat and then I can show you around," Kurama said.

"Where is Naruto?" Kokuo asked.

"At home probably, it's the weekend," Kurama said.

"We should go there first," Kokuo said.

"Then everyone is going to want to come and I don't want to deal with everyone in the morning," Kurama said.

"Come on Kura," Kokuo whined.

"I'm hungry though," Kurama said.

"We can just go get Naruto," Itachi said thinking that would solve the argument.

"Fine but we're not going inside. We're going to his window on the side of the house and getting him to come outside." Kurama said.

"Okay," Kokuo said happily sitting back in her seat.

"Thanks," Kurama whispered so soft that Itachi almost didn't catch it.

When they got to the house it seems that Naruto was sleeping on the couch he put in his room.

"Naruto," Kurama said after climbing in his window.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Come out with me, Itachi, and Kokuo," Kurama said making Naruto growl and get up.

"We're not picking up Sasuke right?" Naruto asked.

"Not if you don't want to?" Kurama said confused.

"No, I can't deal with him today or right now," Naruto said getting up as he looked around he noticed his window open. "Why is my window open again?" Naruto asked.

"I climbed through it," Kurama said.

"Do I want to know why?" Naruto asked.

"I have a hangover and I don't want to deal with everyone and Koku insisted on coming to get you," Kurama explained.

"Okay, why is Itachi with you?" Naruto asked as he put his shoes and glasses on.

"Because I drank with him last night and he spent a night," Kurama said honestly.

"Really? Are you going to tell me you like him now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he went to his window. "Get out my window," Naruto said before Kurama could say anything.

"He's not as bad as he seemed before," Kurama said as he got out the window.

"You're on something; he threatened to kill everyone we love," Naruto said.

"And you threatened to kill his brother remember?" Kurama said.

"Now you're on his side, whatever we can talk about this some other time," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders as he went toward the car.

They got to the car and Kokuo jumped on Naruto.

"Hey baby," Kokuo said.

"Don't call me that," Naruto said leaning down as he sat in the back.

"You got another tattoo?" Kokuo said shocked.

"Yeah two weeks ago," Naruto said.

"It's vintage," Kokuo said as she leaned into him.

The morning was spent with a lot of conversation but Itachi didn't really talk unless he was addressed. He stayed next to Kurama as Naruto was dragged around by Kokuo.

"Are you tired?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, we did get woken really early," Itachi said as he leaned back toward Kurama.

"Sorry about that I forgot she was coming," Kurama said.

Naruto kept an eye on the two of them while they talked to each other. He didn't really like that Kurama was getting close to Itachi but he couldn't control what his brother did so all he could do was watch to make sure he is okay.

"Who is Itachi to your brother?" Kokuo asked.

"Is he the reason you wanted me to come with you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be the third wheel. It already felt like the guy didn't want me to be around Kurama. I felt uneasy so I was glad that you decided to come with us." Kokuo said quietly but Itachi still heard her.

He couldn't really help it but he didn't want to be around the girl she ruined the plans he had to hang out with Kurama.

"Well, those two are fairly close since we met his family." Naruto lied.

"That's good and all but he better not forgets about me," Kokuo said talking about Kurama.

"I'm sure he won't forget about you and if he does you will be in his face," Naruto said.

Itachi went home after they left the mall. Naruto didn't get the chance to talk to him but he wasn't worried about it because he knew he would see him again sooner or later.

"It was nice meeting you Kokuo," Itachi said with another charming smile. "I'll talk to you later Kurama," Itachi said as he got into his car.

* * *

The other three went into the apartment and seen all the beer and liquor on the floor in the living room and couldn't believe how dirty the room was considering Kurama was a neat freak.

"Was there a party?" Kokuo asked as she set her stuff down.

"It was... just a surprise visit," Kurama said his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, guess what I found out on the way here," Kokuo said.

"What?" Kurama asked as Naruto sat down on the side chair.

"I heard there was a pack of werewolves in this area. We should do a hunt together, the last time we did a hunt together was in Europe for the vampires I was chasing with your dad and you guys." Kokuo said.

"I'm not doing it," Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Kokuo asked.

"I'm not hunting anymore," Naruto said shocking both of them.

"What do you mean?" Kokuo asked.

"I don't want to hunt anymore. At least not things that are alive." Naruto said turning his head.

Kurama was happy to hear that his brother seen his life this way at this point because now it meant he didn't have to worry about his brother trying to kill himself.

"What are you talking about? They aren't normal," Kokuo said.

"We're not normal," Naruto said glaring at Kokuo.

"We protect innocent people," Kokuo said.

"From werewolves? What do they do to humans? If anything, they are human first then a wolf," Naruto said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Fine, you don't have to hunt with me, Kurama you're going to come right?" Kokuo asked.

"No," Kurama said shaking his head.

"I will hunt werewolves with you if you tell me what they do that we need to protect people from," Naruto said.

"They," Kokuo started but stopped because she didn't have anything.

"This conversation is over," Naruto said getting up and going to Kurama's kitchen.

"Did you two even try to hunt around here?" Kokuo asked.

"Yeah, we hunted the first two weeks we were here," Kurama lied.

This was going to get complicated and that was something Naruto just didn't like.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I see love blossoming between the older brothers. What do you think? We even see how Naruto is starting to feel about his other half._**

 ** _Sorry that I haven't been really focusing on Naruto and Sasuke but I will get to that so they can have their moments too so bare with me for now._**


	6. Problem solving

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: I am going to start by saying this is a very long and descriptive review and I love it. Oh, I don't plan on making it easy but it is hard for Naruto because his werewolf instincts are telling him different things. This chapter will explain more of Naruto's feelings and how he plans to depict his emotions for Sasuke. The plan was already to make the story go darker as planned its just hasn't happened yet. His family didn't automatically accept it only 2 of his 3 siblings were okay with it. Menma wasn't okay with it and still isn't he just hasn't said anything about it. I can assure you when and they will find out not everyone from Naruto's family is going to accept it. He hasn't tried killing himself because he doesn't want to die and then something happen to his loved ones. He wasn't taught that werewolves hurt innocent people he was taught that werewolves aren't natural so they shouldn't exist hence the fact that they should take them out. By the way, the OC character is based on one of the tailed beasts and she has an impact just hasn't been showed yet.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Oh she is going to be an influence that is needed to mediate in a sense because Naruto isn't up for hunting ever since changing into a werewolf and that also stopped Kurama from hunting so she is there to make them question their own actions especially because it is suspicious.**_

 _ **Guest; Yami Heart: Yes they are.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto has been annoyed for a while. Sasuke has been avoiding him and leaving him to train with his bastard of a brother. It's not that he misses Sasuke or anything it's just that he hates being avoided. Not only was he being avoided by Sasuke Menma was avoiding him too. He understands why by all means and he really didn't think his siblings would be accepting to begin with that's why he didn't want to tell them.

He didn't plan on telling anyone else about this situation but it was getting harder to hold everything in. He didn't know how to explain why he didn't want to be a hunter anymore. He didn't know what his feelings about the whole situation were because of his mate bond with Sasuke and that made it harder to understand.

He needed to figure out what he was going to do now that he wasn't hunting anymore.

"Itachi what is your plan with hanging out with my brother?" Naruto asked as they fought.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just want to be friends with him?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Okay maybe I want more but I won't step out of my boundaries to get it." Itachi said honestly.

"Are you fucking telling me you have a thing for my brother?" Naruto asked shocked.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders as he blocked a hit to his face and legs.

"I... just ignore what I told you. How is your mate bond with my brother?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know I get these serious mood swings when people want to talk to him or hurt him," Naruto said.

"That's your protective instincts protecting him." Itachi said.

"You fuckers haven't even explained the whole HEAT thing to me yet," Naruto said.

"Yeah, you will be talking to Sasuke about that one," Itachi said.

"I would talk to him about it if that bastard would stop avoiding me. I didn't think him kissing me in the woods that day would get him to ignore me. I should have done it sooner than I would have had peace for a while in the beginning." Naruto said.

"Are you telling me that kiss didn't affect you at all?" Itachi asked stopping the fight.

"Well no I'm not saying that but I'm not going to say I liked it. I just didn't really think anything of it. If you ask me did, I like it I would tell you honestly that I did but I wouldn't be able to tell you if I liked it because of the mate bond or because of me liking it." Naruto said.

"I get it... at least I think I get it. Are you saying that you don't know if you liked it because of the bond or because of you?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, I get it but let me explain something about the bond's between mates," Itachi said gesturing for Naruto to sit down.

Naruto came to him taking the water bottle out his hand and didn't talk because he knew this was going to be a serious conversation.

"See the thing about mate bonds won't make you like your mate. I know you aren't fond of my brother or me for that matter but it the bond will create common ground for the both of you." Itachi explained.

"Is that why I don't want to hurt werewolves? Is that the reason why I am starting to understand things that I really don't want to understand?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so you could understand him. It doesn't force your feelings though. It may make you attracted to him more than before but there has to be an attraction, to begin with. The mate bond doesn't start that or you wouldn't have free will and that is something no one would want." Itachi said.

"So, you're saying that if I liked the kiss it was because of me and not the bond?" Naruto asked.

"As much as I know you don't like it yeah buddy," Itachi said.

"I'm not your buddy and I still highly despise you but my brother seems to like you and you seem to like him so I am tolerating it," Naruto said.

"And because I train you," Itachi said with a smirk.

"We do have a problem though," Naruto said suddenly.

"What is it?" Itachi asked worry etching his face.

Naruto didn't want to say anything but he felt that he had to or someone would get hurt and as much as he didn't like it he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Tell me," Itachi said.

"Kokuo heard about a pack of werewolves around here and wants me and Kurama to do a hunt with her. I told her I wouldn't hunt werewolves." Naruto was saying until Itachi stopped him.

"Did Kurama say he would?" Itachi asked as his eyes flared red.

"No, he didn't now calm the hell down. But I see that as a problem." Naruto said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because we always went on hunts with Koku and now, we decide we don't want to hunt anymore now that we're here. It's honestly suspicious," Naruto said.

"So, what are you trying to hunt?" Itachi asked.

"She wants to hunt werewolves because she heard a rumor that a pack is here," Naruto said looking away from Itachi because he didn't want to see his face.

Itachi growled and Naruto didn't turn to him.

"What do you plan to do?" Itachi asked.

"I think we're going to do it until she lets it go," Naruto said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOUR ONE OF US!" Itachi snapped standing up.

"I am a hunter first and foremost. I am doing this to protect you guys because at this point it looks suspicious." Naruto said. "I am also doing this because I think the only way to lay low is to do it. Not only that but you needed to know and that's why I told you." Naruto said standing not feeling threatened but wanting to get on the same level as Itachi.

Itachi growled, "I get that but it's frustrating to know about it." Itachi grumbled.

"Is it because you haven't been able to hang out with Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up," Itachi said turning his head.

"So, I was right," Naruto said walking away toward the exit of the room.

He stopped as he was about to get to the door because he smelled Sasuke. Then moved back toward Itachi taking off his shirt and started to attack Itachi.

"Oh, Sasuke is here," Itachi said with a smirk as he prepared to fight Naruto back.

Naruto and Itachi were going back and forth when Sasuke walked into the training room. Sasuke had to hold back from getting involved in the fight himself.

When the two pulled away from each other Naruto grabbed his water and shirt and then got ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I'm going home before my dad wonders where I am," Naruto said walking right past Sasuke without saying a thing to him.

"OH, YOU'RE GOING TO IGNORE SASUKE NOW!" Itachi screamed at him making Sasuke and Naruto blush.

Itachi enjoyed that and decided it would be best to leave them alone so they could talk it out.

"You piece of shit," Naruto grumbled as Itachi walked past.

"You two talk and then I will take you home," Itachi said.

"You should figure out your own feelings to Itachi," Naruto said making Itachi turn and glare at him with a bright blush on his face.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on between the two of them but he really didn't like it.

"GOOD LUCK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto screamed as Itachi walked out the training room.

"What's going on between you two?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"That's not important," Naruto said as he went to sit down.

Sasuke was shocked and followed him to sit down. It was quiet for five minutes before Naruto decided to talk.

"So why have you been ignoring me?" Naruto asked.

"It's embarrassing as hell to see you after I... kissed... you," Sasuke said embarrassed his face on the other side looking at a wall.

"It's done, right? It already happened there is no point in being embarrassed about it now." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"How can you say that so simple?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't get me wrong I wasn't interested in being in a relationship but what the hell am I supposed to do now? I don't like you and you piss me off but we're like this right?" Naruto stated.

"Right," Sasuke said turning his head away again.

"I am not happy Sasuke, but I don't know what else to say about this situation. So... damn it this is hard. I guess we can get to know each other better fuck I don't know how to feel about all this." Naruto said going back and forth.

"You want to get to know me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"If we're stuck in this position anyway, we should just get to know each other," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yeah you're right," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke were going to somehow get through this. Sasuke was sure that Naruto was doing this for his brother but at least it was for something.

"I have an idea," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he stood.

"I was going to say let's pretend the bite never happened and act like I never changed you. Let's get to know each other like this never happened. It's a possibility that you would have been my friend without this happening. So... can we try?" Sasuke asked.

"Do we have to change into a wolf then?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," Naruto said.

It was a plan that could work for them and then Naruto could find out if this relationship would really work. In his opinion, he has never really liked anyone because he was too busy with hunting and moving around to fall in love or like someone. He was moved out of school every year so he never wanted to really get to know someone either because he felt like it was going to be hard to let go of them in the end. He also learned that the closer you are to other people the harder it is to keep a secret from those people. It was going to be a long way for these two to get along but at least they were willing to try.

Itachi stayed peaking in the door just a crack to make sure the two talked and when he noticed the two got everything off their chests he walked away.

"ITACHI!" Naruto screamed suddenly making him stop.

"What?" Itachi asked popping his head in the door.

"Do you want to see my brother?" Naruto asked begrudgingly.

Itachi brightened up and Naruto immediately wanted to take back what he said.

"If you don't want to can you take me home?" Naruto asked walking toward him with Sasuke following him.

"Oh no we can go over there are you coming?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I will talk to you later," Sasuke said declining the offer.

"Sasuke don't go in wolf form outside tonight okay?" Naruto asked and got a confused look from Sasuke. "Just don't do it," Naruto said.

"Okay," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Promise, give me your word," Naruto said.

"I give you my word," Sasuke said giving his brother a confused look which made Itachi not look at him.

He didn't like that there were secrets he didn't know about.

"I will tell you later," Itachi said with no type of promise of saying it later.

"Let's get going," Naruto said not making eye contact with Sasuke.

He really didn't want to tell Sasuke what he was planning and he knew with the bond it was going to be a problem. Itachi and Naruto got into the car and sighed. They both didn't know what to say and just started driving the car toward Kurama's apartment. When they finally got to Kurama's apartment Naruto and Itachi didn't leave the car right away.

Naruto got out the car when he felt them coming out of the apartment.

"NARUTO!" Kokuo screamed running up to him hugging him.

"Hey," Naruto said making brief eye contact with his brother.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kurama asked then he spotted Itachi. "Itachi, hey," Kurama said with a soft smile.

"I wanted to hang out with you and I was by Sasuke for a while so I asked Itachi to drop me off here since he wanted to see if you wanted to get some takeout," Naruto said shocking Kurama.

"We were doing that anyway so if you guys want to come let's go," Kokuo said with a smile as she held onto Naruto.

"I don't mind, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I don't mind either," Itachi said. "Do you mind if I ride with you?" Itachi asked.

"No, its fine you can come," Kurama said following after his brother waving Itachi to come along.

Kokuo walked ahead with Naruto while the other two walked with each other.

"What's going on with you and my brother?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, I guess just training," Itachi said.

"Naruto you should totally come with me, Menma, and your dad," Kokuo said.

Itachi didn't like the thought of what she was asking Naruto.

"You two seem to be on better terms now," Kurama said tight-lipped.

"What is she asking Naruto?" Itachi asked ignoring the way Kurama was acting at the moment.

"I don't know I can't hear that far away and she's whispering," Kurama said.

"She is asking him to go on a hunt with her, your father and Menma," Itachi said.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah what is she talking about?" Itachi asked walking faster toward Naruto.

"Itachi," Kurama started but stopped when he realized something was off about Itachi.

"Naruto can I talk to you for a minute?" Itachi asked getting a glare from Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto muttered.

The two walked away leaving the others in the parking lot.

"What is he to your two?" Kokuo asked.

"He helps Naruto with Sasuke when they don't get along and he is my friend," Kurama said.

"He seems to have a thing for Naruto," Kokuo said.

Kurama didn't like the sound of that by no means and it irritated him.

Both of the other two cringed when they heard what she said.

"Ewe..." Itachi said gagging.

"Don't act like I am not tasty," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky with me or my brother will kill me," Itachi said.

"Interesting, I should tell him you came onto me," Naruto said.

"You wouldn't," Itachi said.

"It would be so fun though," Naruto said with a happy smirk.

"Just shut up and tell me what is happening with a hunt?" Itachi asked.

"She just wants to go on a hunt with me around. I don't want to go though so it doesn't matter. My normal hunting partner is my brother and him alone." Naruto said.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing, let's get back there both getting impatient," Naruto said feeling his brother's glare. "Oh yeah, I think my brother actually may like you back," Naruto said with a smirk walking away after he made Itachi blush.

"What were you two talking about?" Kokuo asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah what?" Kurama asked glaring at the both of them making Itachi blush harder.

Naruto laughed and pulled Itachi to the back seat to make Kurama even madder. The car ride to get burgers was awkward and Naruto was actually enjoying it. This was actually the most fun he was having for the first time in a while. Itachi could feel the amusement coming off of Naruto and he didn't even know what to say about it because it kind of shocked him.

When they got back to Kurama's apartment Naruto wanted to smile with joy on how uncomfortable he made everyone in the car. Itachi couldn't help but shake his head to that but before he could go inside with them, he got a phone call from Sasuke.

"Hey, little brother what's going on?" Itachi asked as everyone else started to head inside. "What did you say?" Itachi asked sounding worried and shocked.

"Itachi is everything okay?" Kurama asked.

"I... I... I have to go," Itachi said running to his car.

"Itachi?" Naruto called out a bit worried.

"I will... talk to you whenever I can," Itachi said leaving without saying anything else.

* * *

Days went by without hearing anything from Itachi or Sasuke and Naruto was shockingly started to get worried for them.

"Naruto have you heard anything?" Kurama asked as he came into the room.

"No, and he hasn't come to school in a week either," Naruto said.

"Why don't you use your 'bond' to get a hold of him?" Kurama asked quoting with his fingers when he said bond.

"He hasn't answered any of my phone calls and he hasn't replied to texts I sent both of them," Naruto said.

"Have you tried going over there?" Kurama asked.

"No, I haven't because they told me to never come there without one of them," Naruto said.

"Since when do you listen to them?" Kurama asked grabbing Naruto's coat. "Come on," Kurama said.

"What? Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To their house," Kurama said.

"But they said never to go there without permission," Naruto said and that was the one rule Naruto shockingly followed.

"I don't care at this point, I'm worried too. Now come on before I go alone," Kurama said making Naruto jump up.

"But don't you have to go hunting with dad today?" Naruto asked.

"This is more important," Kurama said as they made it out the house quietly while everyone was distracted with getting ready for the hunt they were doing.

Naruto didn't hesitate to follow his brother and they got in the car and left. When they pulled close to the house Naruto felt uneasy making Kurama stop the car.

"Stay in the car no matter what happens and lock the doors," Naruto said getting out the car before Kurama could say anything.

Kurama was worried and kept the lights on in the car so he could see what was going on. Before he knew it Naruto was in his wolf form and fighting another wolf. He got out of the car for a split second and was tackled by another wolf making Naruto get even more aggressive and attack the wolf leaving the other wolf alone.

"Leave my brother alone," Naruto growled changing forms as he spoke because they couldn't understand him. "Get back into the car," Naruto said pushing Kurama back inside.

The wolves were about to attack until.

"STOP!" Sasuke screamed in his human form and both wolves stopped.

Naruto didn't seem to relax but he didn't move away from the door of Kurama's car.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked walking toward Naruto.

"You never called," Naruto said.

"Did I say I would call?" Sasuke asked an eyebrow rising.

"No, but I did," Itachi said walking ahead toward Naruto and Kurama.

Itachi walked past Naruto and straight to Kurama.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked even though he couldn't get any closer because of Naruto.

"Yeah, can you let me out now?" Kurama asked looking at his brother which made Naruto move out the way only enough for him to get out the car.

"Did anyone bite you?" Itachi asked checking him.

"No," Kurama said pushing Itachi away.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We were worried about you two after we didn't hear from you both for a while," Kurama answered honestly.

Naruto turned his head in a disgruntled way. Sasuke was shocked to hear Naruto was worried. Itachi was happy to hear that they were worried but he was also shocked to hear that Naruto was worried about them.

"What?" Naruto asked with them all staring at him.

"You were worried about us?" Itachi asked for them all.

"No, I wasn't, I was curious about what was going on. He was worried about you," Naruto said pointing at his brother.

The other three looked away and were about to say something else to one another until another voice got involved.

"Sasuke, Itachi what is going on?" the voice said making both of them freeze.

Naruto was now feeling uneasy and he couldn't even really explain why but he knew it was because of the man ahead of them staring them all down.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto is going to have a major problem in the next chapter for many conflicted reasons. His wolf side doesn't have a problem with other wolves but his hunter side has a problem with being backed into a corner._**


	7. Thank you

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone? I am feeling delighted. I am graduating this Friday and I am super stoked about it. I love the thought of proving people wrong and this is one of those cases.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Inzemoujuu165: Thank you and here you go.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **guest: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest: You guessed correctly on who it was and no problem.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I think this chapter actually gets more interaction between the two of them and it also doesn't show much conflict in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter:**_

* * *

The man at the top of the driveway had long hair and similar features as Itachi and Sasuke but he was way older than the two. Wolves gathered around him and they all seemed very protective over him. Naruto backed away a bit and bumped into his brother making his brother go into the car.

"What's going on?" the man asked slowly approaching.

"Madara," Sasuke said turning his head.

"Madara these two are..." Itachi started then looked at Naruto and Kurama. "Friends of ours," Itachi said standing in front of the three of them.

"He is lying the blonde is a werewolf," a guy said shapeshifting as he spoke coming into view.

Naruto could tell that was the one he was originally fighting. Naruto wanted to slap the hell out of that wolf and if he came any closer, he would. Naruto pushed his brother more toward the door.

"He is obviously a turned wolf so who changed him Itachi?" Madara asked eyes hard and aggressive.

"I..." Itachi started as he was going to lie for his brother.

"It was me," Sasuke said standing in front of his brother.

Naruto wasn't sure if it was his hunter instincts or his animal instincts or the combination of both but he felt more than seen Madara coming. He pushed Kurama inside the car and jumped in front of Sasuke pushing the older wolf back. He didn't even turn to send his brother the message to retreat which Kurama shockingly did because at the moment he knew he couldn't save himself or his brother with just a throwing knife and pistol.

"You got some strength and speed boy," Madara said sounding amused as he looked up at the blonde who was protecting his grandson.

"FATHER STAND DOWN!" Fugaku screamed.

"Fugaku did you know about this boy?" Madara asked as he saw his son in law.

"Yes, and I was going to bring it up the moment I had the chance I just never got to tell you after the incident happened," Fugaku said.

"Well... as far as I'm concerned he is a threat seeing as he smells like hunters that were there. Restrain him," Madara said gesturing to wolves that weren't even seen until that moment.

"Wait, Madara," Sasuke started but was pulled back by Itachi who was even sad that he couldn't help.

It was a struggle to get Naruto bound because he fought in every way possible. Every time they thought they had him in one form he changed forms getting out of the chains.

"Smart bastard," one of the wolves Naruto fought said.

Naruto smirked and got away again.

"Let me get him he will come with me," Sasuke pleaded with his grandfather.

"Why would he listen to you?" Madara asked.

"Just let him try," Itachi said.

"Fine if he isn't in the cell in the basement in five minutes we will tranquilize him," Madara said.

Sasuke changed immediately and went after his mate. He followed his mate all the way near his house.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Just come back," Sasuke said.

"Hell no, I'm not going into a cellar," Naruto said.

"Just come back with me. I will explain everything to you I promise just please come back to me. They already have your scent and they will come here. I just don't want your family to be involved," Sasuke said slowly approaching Naruto.

Naruto didn't move back but his instincts were telling him to run away but his bond knew what Sasuke was saying was the truth. He would be safe and so would his family.

"Fine," Naruto said sighing as his head leaned back and he approached Sasuke.

"Thank you because I really didn't want to do the alternative of what they were talking about," Sasuke said.

"Oh the tranquilizer," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said nodding his head.

Naruto and Sasuke walked back and they were immediately shackled the moment they got into the house. Well, Sasuke was pulled away and Naruto was grabbed and shackled being taken to the basement.

"Why does he need to be chained down there?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Control yourself Sasuke," Madara said as he looked for his son. "Fugaku I need an explanation," Madara demanded.

"Explain to him Sasuke," Fugaku said looking at his son.

"I was drawn to his scent and as I was fighting him he almost stabbed me so I bit him. On his first change he became my mate," Sasuke said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He is a hunter," Madara growled his eyes turning red.

"I thought Hunter's law was to kill them if they get changed by supernatural creatures," another wolf said.

"It is but some people can be persuasive," Sasuke said looking at Itachi.

"Would if he tells his family?" another wolf voiced.

"His brother already knows," Sasuke said.

"What Hunters is he from? What clan?" Madara asked.

"The Uzumaki clan," Fugaku said knowing what it was going to come out as.

"UZUMAKI CLAN!" Madara boomed anger just coming off him.

"That clan has killed many creatures over the years." another wolf said.

"But they also diminished the vampire population after taking out the nest of them vile bloodsuckers," Shisui said as he walked into the room.

Shisui Uchiha was Itachi's best friend and their cousin. He was actually one of the wolves to fight Naruto.

"Itachi you got to understand why we're so paranoid about that family considering Izumi was attacked by clansmen of his," Shisui explained.

"That's not possible his family has been here for about a month now." Sasuke voiced.

"They have a clan Sasuke just like us," Shisui answered.

"We have to kill him and them before they kill us," a wolf said.

"Yeah," another wolf said and Sasuke immediately transformed and started growling at all of them. "You try to kill him and you will have to fight me," Sasuke said growling at everyone protective as usual over his mate.

"Calm down everyone we're not going to kill the young new wolf," Madara said placating Sasuke's fears at least a little bit.

"We have to initiate him into the pack at the very least uncle," Shisui said.

"No we can't do that," Sasuke said as he transformed back to being human.

"And why not? He is one of us now he has no choice," Madara snapped.

"Grandfather Naruto isn't like us he still is a hunter and always will be. He protects his family and Sasuke for the most part off of instincts. They just started talking because Naruto wasn't okay with being connected to Sasuke if we force him into the pack he might shut off from us for good." Itachi explained.

"I agree father he isn't like the other wolves that entered the pack he is an Alpha wolf and his primary concern is his family," Fugaku said.

"Damn it, then how are we to know he won't tell his family about us?" Madara asked.

"I already took care of that you don't have to worry about it his brother means the world to him and at the moment I hold his life in my hands and they both know that so he won't do anything against us," Itachi said.

"Fine let the mutt out of the cellar." Madara snapped.

Sasuke ran away down toward the cellar to get to Sasuke and Itachi stayed upstairs. Itachi wasn't sure lying to his grandfather was right but at the same time, he really wasn't lying because if he had to he would take care of it the way he is supposed to.

"She woke up," Mikoto said to everyone in the room making Shisui and Itachi run to the back.

* * *

Sasuke was happy to see that Naruto was in his human form when he got downstairs.

"This house is weird," Naruto said. "What's this cage for?" Naruto asked.

"It's for new blood werewolves," Sasuke said.

"Are you going to let me out?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he walked up to the cell slowly. "Are you mad?" Sasuke asked.

"No Sasuke I am just locked in a cage like a wild animal. I guess it kind of fits me right?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Not funny," Sasuke said.

"At least a smidge it is," Naruto said finally looking up at Sasuke with amusement in his eyes. "So what's going to happen to me now?" Naruto asked.

"They want to initiate you into the pack," Sasuke responded.

"Hell no," Naruto said quickly eyes flashing red.

"I knew you would say that and so did Itachi so we told them and they let it go," Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto.

"You did that for me?" Naruto asked.

"You said you would give me a chance the least I could do in return is give you one also. Itachi also stuck up for you too by talking about the threat he did against your brother." Sasuke said bumping his shoulder against Naruto.

"You know you guys should let me go before my brother comes back for me," Naruto said softly after a few minutes.

"Can I send Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Can we just go there together?" Naruto asked.

"..." Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. "Fine comes on," Sasuke said standing up and helping him up.

They went upstairs quietly and ran for the door quickly.

"We have to change forms Naruto," Sasuke said.

"No we can't Sasuke my family is out," Naruto said.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Minato asked making Sasuke and him turn to look.

It was Minato, Kokuo, and Menma standing there with their weapons.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to ask if we could cross to their forest parts what about you?" Minato asked.

"I'm hanging out with Sasuke," Naruto said freezing even more but he stepped in front of Sasuke.

Menma wasn't sure what was going on but he noticed the tension from his brother. He also noticed something weird in his brother's eyes but he wasn't going to mention anything considering his promise to his siblings. Once he gives his word he keeps it for life.

"Well hello Sasuke," Minato said.

"Hi Mr. Minato," Sasuke said.

"Can I speak to your father?" Minato asked.

"Yes, hang on a minute," Sasuke said going inside for a few minutes to come out with Fugaku.

"Hey Minato what's going on?" Fugaku asked.

"I was wondering if we could go hunting in your part of the forest," Minato asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't see why not," Fugaku said pleasantly despite all the growls of annoyance in the background.

"I appreciate it," Minato said as he was about to head into the forest.

"Do you think I can come?" Fugaku asked.

"Do you know how to hold a gun?" Minato asked.

"No," Fugaku lied.

"Then sorry it will be dangerous and what do I look like getting my best friend in danger," Minato said and they were gone.

All the wolves that were out in the woods got into the house while Fugaku distracted him for the most part.

"Naruto are you coming?" Kokuo asked.

"No I'm fine," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke to his car.

Fugaku pulled Sasuke back to the house.

"What are you two doing?" Fugaku asked in a low but angry tone.

"Father we don't want his brother coming back especially with his other family members on our property no less," Sasuke said.

"Will he really come?" Fugaku asked looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes, he always comes back for me no matter where I'm at. The only reason he left me in the first place was that he couldn't fight so many of you with just a hand gun and a knife." Naruto explained.

"Oh," Fugaku said and then pushed the two away.

"We got to hurry up," Naruto said as they got into Sasuke's car.

* * *

Kurama was pacing at his house unsure of what to do. He got his brother into this and now he was in the hands of werewolves. That was something he just couldn't deal with. How would he know if he is okay or not? What are they going to do to him? Kurama went to his room grabbing his gear and walked out the door to come face to face with his brother and Sasuke.

"You got out safely," Kurama said dropping his gear and pulling his brother into a hug.

"I told you," Naruto said as he smiled giving his brother just as big of a hug.

"I thought I was going to have to break you out of there guns blazing," Kurama said with a smile as he pulled back to get a look at his brother to make he was really okay.

"I'm fine," Naruto said pushing away from him with a laugh.

Sasuke wished Naruto would act this way to him but he was also not sure how he would ever get it.

"How did you get here?" Kurama asked.

"Sasuke got me out," Naruto said gesturing for Sasuke to come in the apartment.

"Oh I'm so grateful at the moment that I could hug you but I will settle for hugging my brother," Kurama said pulling his brother more into the apartment.

Sasuke was honestly not sure if he should stick around or not.

"Naruto I think I should get going," Sasuke said not going further into the house.

"Wait," Naruto said pulling away from his brother pushing him onto the couch and running back to Sasuke. "Thank you," Naruto said giving Sasuke a smile that made Sasuke's heart speed up and he couldn't help the smile he gave back.

"It wasn't a problem," Sasuke said.

"Yes it was but you gave me a choice and that is something I appreciate," Naruto said shockingly pulling him into a hug he wasn't prepared for.

Sasuke never had a wanted embrace from Naruto. Naruto never initiated anything when it came to the two of them when it involved touching. Sasuke rubbed his face into Naruto's neck which confused him but he figured it was a wolf thing.

"I will talk to you tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Are you really going to call me or are you just saying that?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"I will call you tomorrow," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Okay," Naruto said nodding his head and that alone made Sasuke turn around and start to head out the door.

He felt Naruto behind him but he was sure it was to close the door.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out as he was walking away.

Sasuke turned around to look at him again.

"Thank you," Naruto said and the warmness overpowered Sasuke.

"Anything I can do to help," Sasuke said with a sweet smile that shocked Naruto.

The two didn't know it but they were actually having a moment. Naruto smiled one last time before he turned around and Sasuke spotted the blush on Naruto's face and he liked the fact that he made progress with Naruto just by giving him a choice.

The door to the apartment was closed and Naruto ran to his brother because they really needed to talk about their family now.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Our family... came to the Uchiha residence when I was leaving," Naruto said.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"I have to tell you something else; there was an injured wolf in the house. I smelled it and it was laced with a silver bullet from our clan our family." Naruto said.

"Damn do you think that's the reason Kokuo came here?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I do think that's why she came here. She already knew that the werewolves were heading here. I think there is going to be a war and I really don't want to be in it." Naruto said.

"We'll talk about that when the time comes. What were you talking about over there?" Kurama asked.

Naruto smiled a smile Kurama has never seen him smile before when talking about the young Uchiha. He has seen him smirk or give him a smile but never this soft or sweet. It was actually endearing.

"He..." Naruto started not being able to get the smile off his face. "He saved me from being initiated into the pack," Naruto said making eye contact with his brother.

"Isn't that like a big rule in packs?" Kurama asked.

"From what Itachi told me yes," Naruto said.

"Why?" Kurama started but then shook his head in confusion. "How did he get his pack to agree?" Kurama asked.

"He told them... well Itachi told them that if they did it to me unwillingly that I would rebel or something like that. Then Sasuke let me out of the cage they had me in." Naruto said.

"They put you in a cell?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, they said it was for new wolves," Naruto explained. "But enough about them we need to talk about our family and what we're going to do. I already told Itachi that I think we should hunt again we don't have to hunt werewolves but we have to at least hunt because it looks suspicious that we stopped all of a sudden." Naruto said.

"I agree and I was thinking the same thing," Kurama said nodding his head. "But for the night do you want to get some sleep?" Kurama said.

* * *

Across town, the Uchiha were all talking and they weren't sure if it was a good idea to keep the blonde within the pack.

"What is everyone talking about?" Sasuke asked as he walked in the house.

"Sasuke come to sit down," Fugaku said firmly.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at his older brother for some type of reassurance that it was going to be okay and he didn't get any. He knew this was going to be a grim conversation from Itachi not wanting to look at him. Even Shisui didn't look at him and he didn't even know what was going on around here.

"Yes, father?" Sasuke asked sitting down.

"We think you should break your mating bond with Naruto and let him kill himself or let his family kill him," Fugaku said.

"Hell no," Sasuke said before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Fugaku said with a stern look on his face.

"I will not break my bond with Naruto," Sasuke said.

"You're going to have to," Fugaku snapped.

"No I won't, you don't even understand what is at risk if he splits from me. I am doing us all a favor by staying connected to him." Sasuke growled his eyes turning a bright red.

"Father I agree," Itachi said.

"And either way I want to be his mate," Sasuke said firmly.

"You don't even care that you're putting this pack in jeopardy," Madara growled.

"With all due respect, me staying with him is keeping our secret safe. Itachi and Kurama have a friendship and that is what is keeping us up also. If we let Naruto die Kurama will see it as war and let his family know everything that is going on and everything about us. We won't be safe," Sasuke snapped.

"What do you know about the brothers as a pair?" Madara asked.

"They are as close as Sasuke and I probably more, they had so many near death experiences together that they will never leave each other. If one is hurt it's almost a guarantee that the other is coming to solve whatever the situation is." Itachi explained.

Itachi really did believe that those other two were closer to each then him and his brother. There were many reasons he believed that but one was because they lost and almost died for each other. It was something him and Sasuke never experienced and they always say near death experiences make you closer to the person.

"Not only that tonight when Naruto got to his brother's apartment he was geared for war if his brother didn't come for him first. Naruto was confident that his brother would come to his aid and they have an air around each other that the two knows when something is wrong with the other. The day I bit Naruto Kurama knew right away something was wrong with his brother and came here immediately. That's how serious this is," Sasuke explained.

"So what are we going to do now?" Madara asked Fugaku.

"I say give it time," Fugaku said. "Let him get close to Sasuke and Sasuke can be the one to initiate him into the pack," Fugaku said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Madara nodded in agreement.

"I will be going to my room now," Sasuke said getting up and quickly running away from everyone in the room.

He was glad that the bedrooms in the house were soundproof. He pulled out his phone to call Naruto because he wanted to prove him wrong and because he wanted to hear the blonde's voice.

* * *

 ** _"Hello," Sasuke said._**

 ** _"Hey I didn't think you would actually call me back," Naruto said with a chuckle._**

 ** _"I had to prove you wrong," Sasuke said._**

 ** _"Yeah I guess," Naruto said._**

 ** _"So... what are you doing?" Sasuke asked after a minute of silence._**

 ** _"About to fall asleep next to my brother," Naruto said._**

 ** _"I wish I could be over by you at the moment considering my house is just full of angry wolves," Sasuke said._**

 ** _"Well you chose to leave yourself I told you to come in," Naruto said._**

 ** _"Don't be a smart ass," Sasuke said with a chuckle._**

 ** _"But I am smart," Naruto said._**

 ** _"Yeah shut it," Sasuke said._**

 ** _"Hey Sasuke would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?" Naruto asked randomly._**

 ** _"If I can go out I would love too," Sasuke said._**

 ** _"Okay, then I will call you tomorrow," Naruto said._**

 ** _"Okay goodnight Naruto," Sasuke said._**

 ** _"Good night," Naruto said and they hung up._**

* * *

Sasuke had to go through their conversation multiple times before he realized this was going to be like a date. Or at least he hoped it would be.

* * *

 ** _Reviews everybody._**

 ** _Their relationship is starting to progress in a better direction now considering Sasuke is letting Naruto have choices and that he has been showing him he cares. It is actually a sweet chapter._**


	8. Are you a werewolf?

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Just so everyone knows I have been extremely busy with the holidays that I haven't been able to write as much and I have been reading so much that I haven't been interested in writing. Okay, to start off I graduated college on the 14th so that happened then everything after that has been a blur. I hope everyone's holidays so far are going well.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **SoraROCK: Thank you very much.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I am always happy to read your reviews because there always so long. I love long reviews. They didn't particularly give in to what Sasuke and Itachi said but they do place a tall order of trust but there is also a lot of mistrust after what happened. Minato and Fugaku's friendship will come into play soon but not in this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest: They are going to have a setback but it won't be so bad because they also grow in the chapter too. Yes, you can break the mating bond but Sasuke didn't want that. No Naruto doesn't know you can break the mating bond because when he asked Sasuke lied to him and said there was no other way aside from them being together. Oh and thank you. I was actually laughing while I crossed the stage because my family was so loud. I thought I would cry but I didn't I kept my composure.**_

 _ **Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto was in his wolf form when Kurama woke up. He was thankful that Kokuo didn't come back to his apartment or it would have been a rude awakening for three of them and he wasn't ready for that.

"Naruto wake up," Kurama said. "Why are you in this form?" Kurama asked as he moved around off his bed.

"I couldn't get comfortable," Naruto muttered as he changed back to human form.

"I get that but would if Kokuo came back to the apartment and seen you? What would have happened then?" Kurama asked.

"I would have acted like your dog," Naruto said as he got up.

He had three missed calls from their dad. Two text messages from his mother and three from Karin all wondering where he was. Naruto texted them all back and when he scrolled down more in his phone, he realized he got a text from Sasuke about if he wanted to hang out with him still. Naruto found himself replying quicker to Sasuke than he did to his own family.

Kurama looked at Naruto unsure of what was going on with his brother. He didn't talk about what happened yesterday between him and Sasuke but he was sure he should talk to him about it after but he seems to not want to talk about it.

"What are your plans now little brother?" Kurama asked.

"I plan on giving Sasuke a proper chance," Naruto said.

"We should try to figure out a way to break the bond with his family. Would if they try to force you into the pack?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"I won't join the pack," Naruto said confidently in himself.

"How are you so sure?" Kurama asked.

"Because I don't want to be in it," Naruto said. "And if anything, I already have a pack with my family," Naruto said as he moved to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"I am going back to the house to change and get ready to go with Sasuke for the day," Naruto said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurama asked.

"I am going to be fine I promise," Naruto said walking back to his brother knocking their heads together.

Kurama nodded his head and he couldn't help but be worried about his brother especially after everything he was told yesterday.

"Be careful," Kurama mumbled as he heard his front door shut.

Naruto started running toward his house knowing it would take at least thirty minutes before he got there. As he ran a car pulled up to him. It was Sasuke.

"Where are you running to?" Sasuke asked.

"I was at my brother's house so I was heading back home," Naruto said as he got in the car.

"Yeah, why do you smell like a dog?" Sasuke asked.

"I was sleeping in my wolf form," Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know I wasn't comfortable and ended up that way," Naruto said as he looked out the window.

It shocked Sasuke because he wasn't comfortable last night either which led to him sleeping in his wolf form also. There link to each other must be getting stronger or that would have never happened.

"I was sleeping in wolf form too," Sasuke said softly but he was sure that Naruto caught it.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It could mean that is bond is growing stronger now that you aren't rejecting me," Sasuke said biting his lower lip.

"Or now that I am actually being asked what I want to do about the situation I'm in," Naruto said.

"Or that," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you always follow orders?" Naruto questioned not looking out the window and facing Sasuke.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you ever just didn't listen to your family?" Naruto asked.

"I don't listen all the time and get into positions later that are difficult to get out of," Sasuke said glancing at Naruto.

"I never listen, I don't like to follow people's way of thinking unless I agree with it," Naruto said then had a thoughtful expression as he closed his eyes. "I take that back I do tend to listen to my older sister and brother. My mother doesn't really demand things from me and my dad and I are pretty close but he tries to keep a tight rein on me. I am assuming that since I am a werewolf now it is worse," Naruto said.

"I listen to my brother and try to do my best to listen to the others but I don't as much as I should. Yeah, you're an Alpha so it has a lot of authority problems along with the fact that you don't want to submit to someone your Alpha part deems inferior to yourself." Sasuke explained.

"I am not cocky, I wouldn't think like that," Naruto said slightly offended.

"You don't but your wolf does. You won't notice well maybe you will now." Sasuke said as he pulled into Naruto's house.

"I got to keep watch of that don't I?" Naruto asked.

"You will see it without keeping watch especially with how you treat me on instinct," Sasuke said with a soft chuckle.

"What are you talking about? How do I treat you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you will see," Sasuke said laughing.

"Stop laughing and tell me," Naruto said appalled his glasses off as he felt better.

"You don't need to wear your glasses anymore I see," Sasuke said.

"That's... weird I don't remember taking them off," Naruto said.

"You set them on my dashboard," Sasuke gestured to his car.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked glaring at him.

"I didn't see the point in it," Sasuke said.

They entered the house and three voices were coming from the kitchen. It was filled with annoyance.

"Be careful and go to my room," Naruto said.

"What did I tell you?" Sasuke said his head tilting to the side his hair getting in his face.

"Just shut up and go," Naruto grumbled pushing Sasuke.

"See your protective streak is showing," Sasuke whispered only he would hear.

"Dad?" Naruto said going toward the kitchen where he heard the voices once Sasuke was safely in the room. "Mom? What's going on?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke was in the room listening firmly to what was going on because he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"We heard some pretty disturbing news from a secret source. We..." Kushina started.

"What?" Naruto asked getting nervous and pulling back when he saw the silver blade.

"We heard you're a werewolf. We need to check to see," Minato said.

"We were told from this source that is why you don't want to hunt anymore," Kushina said.

Karin was in the corner scared for her brother looking like she was about to intervene but Naruto stepped forward confident in his strides.

"I'm not a werewolf. Who would give you that idea?" Naruto asked with fear in his heart but the confidence to step forward. "Stay in the room," Naruto whispered and he knew Sasuke could hear him even though Sasuke was scared for Naruto.

"Prove it cut your hand," Kushina said.

Naruto took the blade from his mother and realized he wasn't burning the way he thought he should. He took off his glove and cut the palm of his hand wincing as it cut. That shit hurt despite it not burning the way it was supposed to since he was a werewolf.

"See I'm still a human," Naruto said annoyed. "Now can I go to my room," Naruto said glaring at his family never letting the blade go.

"Yes, you may," Kushina said clearly happy that her son wasn't what he actually was.

Karin was in a deep moment of shock to know that his brother had the ability to keep himself safe.

"Not right now Karin," Naruto said as she made to follow him out the kitchen.

"Okay," Karin said sadly as she sat back down.

As he started walking to his room, he could feel the eyes on him and he felt his eyes changing colors making him move faster to his room and slam the door shut getting away from prying eyes. He didn't want to see them and they could all tell.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worried about running up to him checking his hand immediately seeing that it was closing up but very slowly.

"Explain," Naruto said slowly but Sasuke could tell he was having a problem breathing.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto's face so they had to face each other.

"Effects after a while," Naruto said as he tossed the blade onto the floor.

"What should I do?" Sasuke asked.

"Go to my closet and go under the floorboard for my first aid kit," Naruto said.

"I have a better idea because they're going to have to see you again because it was obvious from the smell of the wound that it slowly induces you. Why don't you pass the pain to me? I can handle it better," Sasuke said holding out his hands.

"How? It's the same silver... I use it all the time. It's the same," Naruto said panting.

"Listen to me, we will figure out why later but right now we need to make it seem like you're okay so you can shower really quick. Trust me I will be okay," Sasuke said cutting himself with a regular blade making him cringe.

"No, you might get sick," Naruto said.

"Shut up and do as I say," Sasuke said grabbing his hands before Naruto could even pull away.

Naruto noticed what was happening and what would come out if Sasuke screamed right now so he went for the next best thing he could think of seeing as his hands were being held. He kissed Sasuke shocking Sasuke but it oddly calmed him down. When Sasuke bit Naruto on his lip Naruto pulled back. Sasuke started to fall and that made Naruto catch him and put him on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked noticing the cut didn't feel bad anymore.

"I will be, no silver is inside its just... need sleep," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you have no idea how dangerous what you just did is," Naruto said worriedly and possibly the most worried he has ever been.

"Don't worry so much you'll get wrinkles," Sasuke said with a warm smile that made Naruto's heart jump in his chest.

"Damn it you little idiot," Naruto growled eyes flashing red.

"No worry," Sasuke said his eyes closing.

Naruto growled at Sasuke but checked his hands quickly which was already healed making him look at Sasuke's hands seeing the silver on his hand making Naruto worried. He had to call Itachi and make him go to Kurama's apartment.

Naruto couldn't help but rub his head on the crook of Sasuke's neck putting his scent on him. He was worried about him and he needed to make sure he was okay. Naruto got his clothes and towel quickly and ran to the shower getting in and out so fast no one even had the chance to go in his room like they wanted to.

Naruto got back in his room getting dressed not caring Sasuke was there and possibly awake he just needed to move fast. He didn't even realize he was moving that fast until Karin walked into the room and seen him moving like he was the flash.

"Naruto," Karin called out only to get pushed to the wall. "Calm down," Karin said worriedly.

"Sorry," Naruto said pulling back away from his sister.

"What the hell was that?" Karin asked talking about out in the kitchen.

"I am sorry I didn't mean too I am just nervous right now," Naruto said.

"No Naruto I don't care about that what I am asking is what the hell was that in the kitchen?" Karin asked shaking her head following him.

"I don't know but when I find out I will tell you," Naruto said as he started packing a bag.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked.

"I am going to Kurama's for a while I don't want to be around scrutiny while I am here," Naruto said as he picked up Sasuke putting him out the window.

"What are you doing to him?" Karin asked.

"He's sleeping and I don't want them to see him," Naruto said.

"Is he?" Karin asked.

"No, he let me drive his car but he had to come and while I was in the shower, he fell asleep but I don't want them starting problems for him." Naruto lied.

"Okay well call me okay?" Karin said leaving the room.

Sasuke bit Naruto's hand gently making Naruto growl slightly. Sasuke whined and was starting to change.

"Stay there Sasuke," Naruto said as he ran out of the house without saying anything to anyone.

Before he got out the door he ran back to his room and grabbed the blade he was sliced with and took off to the side of his window as a big wolf was standing there whining and looking like he was in a daze.

"Sasuke you have to change back," Naruto said his eyes turning bright red.

Naruto heard someone coming out of the house but he moved to his mate so quick that no one even noticed him. He changed in his wolf form so he could talk to Sasuke.

'Change back now,' Naruto demanded.

Sasuke didn't even make it a step forward before he fell over and was in his human form. Naruto was worried because it looked like the silver was spreading. Naruto picked Sasuke back up and ran to the car while dodging everyone that was outside the house. He was perfect at it without trying to be.

He drove so quickly to Kurama's apartment but turned back around the moment he realized Kurama wasn't alone and that Kokuo was there making him drive fast away from the apartment and went straight onto the property of the Uchiha.

Itachi was the first one outside the house smelling Naruto and that something was wrong.

"Naruto what happened?" Itachi asked worried but Naruto didn't respond with too much worry.

"Itachi what's going on?" Madara asked as the blonde came into the house.

Naruto growled at him and he didn't even know why but he didn't like him.

"Naru," Sasuke mumbled reaching for his neck.

"What can I do to help him?" Naruto asked looking up at Fugaku and Mikoto who were shocked out of their seats.

"Naruto what happened?" Itachi asked again.

"I went to my brother's last night and for some reason when I got back home in the morning, they told me someone called my home with a source that I was a werewolf. So, I had to slice my hand with this blade and when I started to feel effects from the blade Sasuke took my hands and took the pain away completely. I didn't know what he did and the effects took over him immediately." Naruto said speaking super-fast they could hardly keep up. "Now what I want to know is how can I save him?" Naruto asked worry filling his face.

Itachi moved quickly and started looking at the wounds only to get growled at.

"Shut up I am helping him," Itachi snapped. "I already told you that if anything happens to my brother your brother would suffer," Itachi said as he checked his brother.

"I didn't do anything so don't add my brother if anything it was someone here," Naruto growled.

"No one would do that here," Itachi growled back.

"I don't know that and after trying to initiate me into the pack and my declining can you really blame me?" Naruto bristled.

"Itachi calms down," Shisui said as he came to the table.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled.

"Chill out young wolf I am a medic," Shisui said as he looked at the cut on Sasuke's hand.

"Can I do what he just did to me?" Naruto asked after realizing Shisui could help.

"Tell me what he did," Shisui asked.

"He grabbed my hands like he was sucking all the pain out of me," Naruto said looking at his hands. "Can I do what he did?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so because I am not sure what exactly he did to you because you can't explain it very well," Shisui said honestly.

"Let me show you," Naruto said holding out his hands toward Shisui.

Shisui held his hands out for Naruto but he was slightly cautious but then he saw the sincerity in Naruto's eyes and moved right away toward him. This young wolf obviously wanted to help his cousin.

"What did he do?" Shisui asked.

Naruto grabbed his hands and then there was a warmth for a split-second making Naruto flinch.

"You were cut," Naruto said.

Shisui was shocked because he didn't mention that to everyone because he managed to act like it was Izumi in the other room.

"How?" Shisui asked.

"He wanted to show what Sasuke did to him and he more than likely did it without knowing," Itachi said.

"So, can I do it for Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started to whine.

"We can try if you really think you will be okay," Shisui said.

Naruto didn't hesitate and the moment Sasuke felt Naruto near him he bit him again. Naruto rubbed his head in his neck to calm Sasuke down because he wanted to make him relax.

"Relax," Naruto said softly but every wolf in the house heard him.

Naruto took a hold of his hands and felt a surge of heat and pain in his body making him cringe but he didn't let go until he saw the color coming back into Sasuke. The moment it was done Naruto started to fall over and Itachi caught him just in time.

"Naruto?" Itachi said softly but his breathing was low and getting slower making Itachi pick him up and run to the medic room in the house leaving his little brother with Shisui.

Itachi quickly got Naruto hooked to an I.V. and he started to strap Naruto in so he couldn't struggle.

"I am so sorry for not believing you, I should have known better," Itachi said as he worked on scrapping the silver off Naruto's hand.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed from the other room but couldn't get into the medic room. "LET ME IN!" Sasuke screamed pounding on the door.

"Sasuke calms down," Itachi said softly as he worked on Naruto.

Sasuke didn't calm down right away but Itachi heard Shisui start to calm Sasuke down which got better at least with the banging and yelling.

Naruto wouldn't stop moving but he kept working as he held the wolf down.

"You have to stop moving," Itachi growled putting more strength on holding Naruto down.

It took two hours for Itachi to get all the silver out of Naruto's system. It seemed that his family made a different kind of silver and it was way worse than usual. Itachi walked over to the door opening for Sasuke who was pacing back and forth in his wolf form.

"He is fine now. He saved your life and now I think you should let him go," Itachi said.

"I can't..." Sasuke said with sadness in his eyes.

"What does he mean by that?" Naruto asked a coldness in his eyes.

"Boy he means that Sasuke could break the bond if he really wants to," Madara chimed in happily.

"You lied to me," Naruto said starting to get up anger and hurt all over his face and eyes.

"N-," Sasuke started but realized there was nothing he could honestly say to him.

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME AGAIN!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke tried to move toward Naruto as Naruto ripped all the wires out of him and stood up wobbling a little bit as he moved. Sasuke tried to help him only to get slapped away from him.

"I don't need your fucking help. I tried and let you in but you lied to me again." Naruto growled his eyes were bright red and his claws were out. "Leave me the fuck alone," Naruto growled and pushed past all the other wolves in the house.

They tried to stop Naruto but he was a little bit too angry to be stopped at the moment and hurt them way worse than they could hurt him.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to him following him chasing him out the door.

Naruto grabbed his bag out the car and the blade his parents cut him with and started walking away from the house.

"Naruto stop," Sasuke said.

"FUCK you Sasuke, I protected you despite everything from my family. Not because of the bond we share as the wolf part of us. I protected you because we were starting something new and you spat all over it by lying to me at the point of the fresh start. I don't want anything to do with you," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to kill yourself the moment you found out we could be apart," Sasuke pleaded desperately.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE REASON WAS!" Naruto growled out turning away from Sasuke and walked without turning back this time.

Sasuke's heart hurt making him bite his lip. He tried his best not to follow but he couldn't help it and tried to move forward again but Itachi held him back.

"Let him cool off little brother," Itachi said.

"I should smack you, why did you even mention it?" Sasuke growled pushing his brother away from him.

"He needed to know Sasuke," Itachi said.

"No, he didn't, I was just getting to him," Sasuke said shaking his head sadly and walked back to the house without saying a thing.

Naruto walked all the way to his brother's apartment after an hour of walking because in all honesty he was sad about what happened just now but he was sure it was because of the bond. He just kept walking and didn't think anything of Sasuke. When he got to his brother's apartment Kokuo and Kurama were both there still and they sounded like they were having a good conversation. Naruto sat outside for a while before Kurama came outside.

"When are you going to come in?" Kurama asked sitting next to his little brother.

"I don't know how to feel. Sasuke lied to me," Naruto mumbled.

"I heard, Itachi told me what happened. How do you think I knew you were out here?" Kurama asked.

"They are a bunch of liars," Naruto said.

"Honestly I can't help but be happy they did lie about it," Kurama said.

"Why?" Naruto asked turning to look at his brother.

"Because I don't want to lose my little brother," Kurama said putting their foreheads together. "I will protect you from the world remember that's what I promised you after the vampire attack?" Kurama said.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled his head feeling heavy.

"Just come inside and rest for the night and we can talk about what happened at the house before you left earlier," Kurama said and Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about.

Naruto looked at the sky and nodded his head after being out all day in a way he didn't expect he got up a little more worn out than necessary.

"I am just going to go and sleep if that's okay," Naruto said passing his brother.

"Naruto you're here I was wondering why he went..." Kokuo stopped when she saw his face full of sadness. "Kurama what's wrong with him?" Kokuo asked as the door shut.

"He is just going through something right now," Kurama said.

"Is it about the call your parents got earlier about him being a werewolf? Because I assure you Naruto passed with flying colors from what your mom said." Kokuo said shocking Kurama.

"They did what? What happened?" Kurama asked worried and scared.

"He passed they said he grabbed the knife fine and sliced his hand and he was fine afterward," Kokuo said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me anything?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe because they thought you wouldn't bring him home if you thought he was after the phone call we got," Kokuo said. "But honestly I thought you already knew about it," Kokuo said.

"Let's go to my parents' house really quick," Kurama snapped grabbing his coat.

Just as he was about to be out the door he thought of Naruto and went back to the room.

"Naruto I will be right back," Kurama said.

"No, don't go," Naruto mumbled with a whine.

Kurama's anger seemed to go away making him take his coat off and walk back to the living room.

"Never mind Ko," Kurama said making her look at him funny.

"Okay well I'm on another hunt tonight so I will be staying at your parents tonight," Kokuo said giving him a hug and leaving the apartment.

Kurama walked to the back and went to the bed by his brother who looked impossibly sad.

"Naruto?" Kurama called out gently.

"I don't want to be around anymore," Naruto said shocking Kurama and making him impossibly sad.

"You can't leave me behind," Kurama said.

"I don't want this," Naruto said sadly lifting up staring at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"I can't do this without you," Kurama said softly with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I will break the bond with him and then I will die." Naruto said.

"If you do, I will get bit and I will go join their pack," Kurama threatened.

"You won't," Naruto said eyes turning red.

"I will. I promise my life on it," Kurama said refusing to break eye contact with him.

"Fine," Naruto said. "I won't do anything," Naruto said surrendering laying back down.

Kurama was relieved and just laid down next to his brother but he didn't fall asleep even when his brother did. He was worried about Naruto he didn't know what happened at all today. Who the hell called his parents and said that shit? He was most definitely going to find out.

* * *

(Across Town)

"Sasuke you have to open the door eventually," Itachi said knocking softly even though Sasuke couldn't hear him.

Sasuke opened the door and looked more pissed than necessary.

"Can we talk?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke walked back into his room leaving the door open for him without saying anything.

"He went to Kurama's and he got there safely," Itachi said waiting for Sasuke to say something back and when he realized he wasn't going to he just continued. "I'm sorry little brother but we need to either initiate him into the pack or he needs the bond broke from you. We can't have you two connected like this," Itachi said.

"What changed your mind?" Sasuke growled.

"It was what happened today," Itachi said.

"Who called his parents?" Sasuke growled his eyes turning red.

"You have to calm down," Itachi said.

"Tell me who called his parents I know you know now tell me," Sasuke growled changing forms slowly.

"Sasuke calms down," Itachi said his eyes changing and his hands because he was starting to feel threatened by how Sasuke was acting.

"Tell me or I will give us all up," Sasuke threatened.

"This is exactly the reason we need to break your bond with Naruto. Do you not see what is happening to you because of him? He is pulling you toward him instead of your pack," Itachi said.

"He was already coming to me until someone chimed in with their unannounced two cents that weren't needed. I was okay with the rate me and him were going. The person who should be to blame is the person that called his parents," Sasuke growled turning into a wolf completely.

"Sasuke don't make things worse please," Itachi begged.

Sasuke shook his head and jumped out the second story window without hesitation and ran through the forest dodging all the hunters he smelled in the forest perfectly fine. When he got to the city part he changed into his human form and started running back to the apartment where he could smell Naruto. He jumped by the window where the room Naruto was in and climbed through the window.

"Get out," Kurama said with a gun to Sasuke's head.

Sasuke knocked the gun out of Kurama's hand and jumped toward Naruto. Naruto was fully alert and caught and pinned Sasuke to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked but didn't have any bite in his voice.

"I need to protect you," Sasuke whispered softly.

Kurama got his gun off the floor and walked out the room letting the two talk because it seemed that the two needed to.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Sasuke said rubbing his head in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto tried to fight the urge but he couldn't and ended up rubbing on Sasuke back.

"Just sleep for the night," Naruto said as he rubbed on Sasuke more.

The two fell asleep without a problem after that. Kurama came inside the room and couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by it because now he had to sleep on his couch or in his guest room. Or he could sleep on the floor so no one thinks anything bad if Kokuo happened to come back. Kurama walked back to his room and just got more blankets and laid down on the floor. As he was falling asleep, he heard someone at his door and started to get up and Sasuke was getting up to answer the door.

Kurama didn't move out of the room he just got on top of his bed with his younger brother who was open to sleeping next to him.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"Aside from our family cutting me with this blade earlier," Naruto said getting off the bed showing the blade to his brother.

Kurama was shocked to see that Naruto was able to touch the silver blade.

"How? How are you doing that?" Kurama asked.

There was a loud crash in the living room area making both brothers get up.

"What are you two fighting about? Stop it," Kurama snapped.

Naruto walked in between the two pulling Sasuke away from Itachi. Itachi had a busted lip that was bleeding but it was healing.

"What is wrong with you two?" Kurama asked.

"He is trying to make me go back there when I know it was someone in the group that called your parents. They tried to hurt Naruto," Sasuke said before Itachi could even respond.

"You know who did that?" Kurama asked looking at his new friend.

"I don't know for sure I just have a guess and so do the both of you," Itachi said looking at both of them.

"Come inside my room we can talk there," Kurama said.

"I have to go back with my brother," Itachi said.

"I'm not going back," Sasuke said.

"Just stay and go back tomorrow when you both are calm," Kurama said softly putting his arm on Itachi making him relax.

"Fine you two," Itachi said looking away and then sitting on the couch.

"You two go to sleep while I talk to him," Kurama said.

"Fine," Naruto said and walked to the room pushing Sasuke toward the room.

"What is going on really?" Kurama asked when he heard the door shut.

"You know they can still hear you," Itachi said.

"I don't care, first I hear that my little brother got cut by my family because of some mysterious phone call that possibly came from your family. Now you two won't stop fighting," Kurama said.

"It's hard to explain... Sasuke blames me for Naruto knowing that they could break the connection." Itachi said.

"Was it you that told him?" Kurama asked standing up.

"Not necessarily but I knew he was going to be able to hear what the two of us were saying and then would question Sasuke about it," Itachi said.

Kurama didn't hesitate on punching Itachi in the face making Itachi growl and push Kurama into the wall.

"You stupid asshole you almost got my brother killed," Kurama accused glaring right at Itachi not looking away despite Itachi's eyes being red.

Itachi realized why Kurama was furious but he noticed the hint of hurt that Itachi actually felt bad for.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. You don't know what happened at my house after your brother walked in the door," Itachi said pulling Kurama toward the door.

Itachi pulled him out of the house and into his car.

"When Naruto came in the house with Sasuke in his hands I was completely freaking out. I didn't know what was going on and I immediately thought that something happened with your family leading to them knowing what we are which really scared me into talking about the threat in the beginning. Naruto and I argued as I tried to help Sasuke but I couldn't focus. My cousin came to help and Naruto showed him what Sasuke did to him and took on Sasuke's injuries along with the ones my cousin had. It's hard to explain that part but then when he did that he fell over and almost died in my hands. I had to work on him for hours to get him back to breathing regularly. I was sorry for overreacting but I felt that he needed to know before it got them killed because at this point our family wants him to either cut the bond with Naruto or Naruto has to be initiated into the pack. Sasuke didn't take that to kindly considering they tried to force his hand so he ran away to the only place he knew would take him despite being mad at him." Itachi explained.

"Why don't you just tell them who called my parents?" Kurama asked.

"I can't if he is the one that did it, he's a pack member I can't betray my pack," Itachi said.

"But you won't even tell Sasuke?" Kurama said.

"Because at this very moment he isn't seeing this in a clear light. Naruto is clouding his judgment on how a pack is actually controlled. Their mating bond is stronger now because the two did get to know each other better and despite Sasuke betraying him Naruto still cares for Sasuke and can't let him go just like that." Itachi said.

"I get it but I think something should be done about your pack member he just tried to jeopardize Sasuke's mate's life there should be a penalty in that," Kurama said.

"And there will be I just need to get Sasuke back home," Itachi said.

"Just come inside for the night and then you two can leave in the morning," Kurama said grabbing Itachi's hand to pull him out the car.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going inside your apartment?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah it's fine now just come on," Kurama said as he got out the car and walked back to his apartment.

This was going to be troublesome Kurama could feel it. He really wanted to know who sold his brother out but it seems Itachi wasn't going to say anything no matter what. He was just going to have to figure it out himself.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Okay, everyone, the rift has come between the brothers. No one told Kurama about the call about Naruto and do you know why they didn't? There is now a rift with safety among the brothers. Sasuke doesn't want Naruto to die but he is also becoming quite hostile because of Naruto. The bond goes both ways and it's not just Naruto that feels what the bond does to them.**_


	9. Who to trust?

_**Hekki bottom everyone.**_

 _ **So this story has at least 6 more chapters to it. I hope everyone enjoys them.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Mristress-Otaku-Uzimaki-Fox: There is a reason he wasn't able to tell him. 1. Is because Kurama isn't part of the clan. 2. The type of pack they are in leads them to never betray them. 3. Sasuke can't necessarily betray the pack but Naruto comes before the pack because Naruto is his mate.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Yeah I thought the same thing. Sasuke really was scared of what Naruto would do and that's why he lied to him. More will be said about it in this chapter. Thank you I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year.**_

 _ **SoraROCK: They don't know the truth yet because of Naruto's uncanny ability to be able to touch silver and it doesn't affect him the same way normal werewolves have it. They will eventually sleep in bed together in their wolf forms because they seem comfortable like that. You thought the last chapter turned your heart around this one definitely will.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone. :)**_

* * *

Kurama woke up sleeping next to Itachi. Itachi had Kurama completely wrapped up in his arms and as Kurama tried to get him to let go Itachi just held on even more. Kurama definitely prided himself on being strong but this was not one of his proudest moments by no means.

"Itachi move," Kurama mumbled realizing they were in the living room.

The last time the two slept Kurama woke up with Itachi in his wolf form not human so now he was nervous. Itachi didn't wake up though he curled more into Kurama and that made Kurama sigh until he heard his door open. Naruto walked into the room with his hair everywhere and with his shirt off flashing the mating mark.

"Can you help me?" Kurama asked Naruto.

Naruto walked over to his brother only to get growled at by Itachi.

"Get up," Naruto said kicking the couch roughly making Kurama bounce and waking Itachi up.

"What the hell?" Itachi growled as he slowly moved up.

"My brother is trying to move," Naruto said.

Sasuke moved but he wasn't in human form he was in wolf form walking toward Naruto wrapping his body around Naruto. Naruto pet him softly and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Why is he like that?" Itachi asked.

"Kokuo came back last night," Naruto said to them and that made Sasuke change forms.

"Really?" Kurama asked blushing bright red because he was embarrassed.

Naruto had to hide the smile on his face from seeing it.

"I don't think she even noticed you," Naruto said going into the kitchen with Sasuke trailing him. "Speaking of which don't think I forgot what you did. I am still mad at you." Naruto said looking Sasuke right in the eyes.

"I know," Sasuke said softly not even trying to look away.

Naruto couldn't help what he did next because it just felt right. He just pushed Sasuke's hair back out of his face and pecked him on the mouth softly before pulling away and going into the fridge. Sasuke just stood there shocked because he didn't understand what just happened.

The moments were broken when the guest bedroom door opened as Kokuo came out of her room.

"Hey guys," Kokuo said as she went straight to the kitchen.

"Morning," Naruto said as he pulled a coffee mug for her.

Sasuke didn't like this woman and he wanted to slash her face for making his mate do things for her. As those thoughts crossed his mind he glanced at Naruto and saw that he was smirking at him and that made him blush embarrassed.

"So, your both gay now?" Kokuo asked looking at Naruto with her coffee mug. "But I got to admit I thought you were dating the older one," Kokuo said.

"Those two aren't dating," Naruto said trying to control Sasuke's temper for her thinking he was dating Itachi.

"Hey don't just assume things," Kurama said coming into the kitchen with Itachi behind him only glaring at her.

"Well, you two were pretty comfortable sleeping together last night," Kokuo said.

"That is only how we ended up," Kurama said blushing brightly.

"I'm not judging Kurama," Kokuo said calmly as she made coffee.

"Okay, I am feeling a bit claustrophobic with all these people being in this kitchen," Naruto said as he started walking to the door.

"Naruto did you get a new tattoo?" Kokuo asked noticing the markings on his stomach.

"Yeah," Naruto said catching her hand before she could touch his stomach.

"Wow that is really detailed," Kokuo said.

"Yeah," Naruto said walking out the kitchen quickly.

"Well I will be going with him," Sasuke said not caring.

"I will be following my brother to forcibly take him home," Itachi said following after Naruto and Sasuke.

"So that leaves us two," Kokuo said.

"What made you come home last night?" Kurama asked.

"They wanted to keep an eye on you two," Kokuo said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"That call got everyone spooked about Naruto and thinks he is up to something no good but I told them it was impossible so now they want us to meet at the house today," Kokuo said. "Look Kurama you're my best friend and I will help you but I can't get involved if it's bullshit," Kokuo said.

The door closed and it was rather loud making Kokuo and Kurama come to the living room only for Itachi to come back inside.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Them two ran off again," Itachi said with a sigh.

"I know Sasuke is arguing with your dad but is it really that serious that Naruto needs to help him?" Kurama asked making up a lie quickly shocking Itachi.

"I don't know..." Itachi said as he pushed his hair back. "He was fine yesterday because you let him stay here do you think they will go to your parents' house?" Itachi asked playing along.

"He probably would," Kurama said.

"Well can we go there?" Itachi asked.

"No..." Kokuo chimed in quickly. "How about I go there and you two looks around here to see if you find them and then get both brothers to their proper houses?" Kokuo said nervously.

"Thanks, Ko I will be there with Naruto soon I promise," Kurama said. "Tell my dad that," Kurama said as Kokuo went to the door with a bag.

Ten minutes passed when Naruto and Sasuke came out the back room.

"I thought you two ran away," Kurama said confused.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you but I also couldn't let you go there with Naruto when we have to find some things out first," Itachi said.

"Yeah we heard everything so we thought this plan was perfect," Naruto said.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Kurama asked confused.

"Hunting what we do best," Naruto said.

"Naruto you..." Sasuke started.

"I have been outed Sasuke no matter what you have to say someone has told on me. I would never be able to join a pack that almost got me killed." Naruto said.

"And you don't want to leave Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"It's not what you think," Naruto said. "They are trying to force my hand so I feel the need to get even," Naruto said.

"This could get us all killed Naruto," Itachi said.

"Not if I do it by myself," Naruto said.

"Wherever you go I will follow," Kurama said.

"You can't be involved brother," Naruto said walking up to him putting their foreheads together.

"What? I can't let you do this by yourself," Kurama said worried.

"You have to let me grow up eventually," Naruto said softly.

Kurama was shocked by the response and before he knew someone hit his pressure point and he was out.

"I'm sorry brother," Naruto said and turned to Itachi handing his brother to him. "Watch him for me and no matter what don't let him leave this apartment," Naruto said.

"I... don't know what to say," Itachi said.

"Itachi I trust you enough with my brother's life that I am leaving him here with you," Naruto said and started heading to the door.

"We can't go out that way remember she is still around here watching," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Good point she is more east at the moment. We should go west," Naruto said as he smelled the air.

"Naruto..." Itachi started.

"Damn it never minds my dad is west," Naruto said then a smirk came onto his face.

Naruto transformed before anyone could even doing anything about it.

"Naruto what in the world are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"I got it," Sasuke said seeming to understand with exactly what Naruto was saying.

Sasuke went to the room grabbed a duffle bag full of weapons and the blade that had Naruto's blood on it and jumped out the window. Itachi was completely left in the dark by their plan and wasn't sure what to do anymore.

'Protect my brother Itachi no matter what protect him,' Naruto said to him shocking Itachi who was in his human form but still heard Naruto.

"How?" Itachi asked but Naruto didn't respond just went out the window and away from everyone.

Itachi picked Kurama up and couldn't help but cradle him like a baby. He wondered why he couldn't be more open with how he felt about Kurama but he knew it would never work. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke he wasn't impulsive so he wouldn't just bite Kurama when he had the chance but if that was the case why was he hovering above his neck. He pulled back just in time when he heard knocking, he could smell it wasn't his brother nor Naruto or that girl. It was someone familiar though he just couldn't remember who it was.

"Hello," Itachi said answering the door.

"Where is my brother?" Karin asked.

"He is in the back," Itachi said.

Karin pushed past him only to find Kurama on the couch. She turned around just in time to get the door shut on her.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"They don't think Naruto is the one bit they think its Kurama now. They never specified in the phone call which son. Whoever it is they are trying to hurt my brothers and I want to know who it is and I need my brothers," Karin said not even denying that she knew it was the Uchiha that was the werewolves.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked playing dumb.

"I know it was one of your family members that called my dad. I looked up the number and did research," Karin said. "Now where is my other brother?" Karin asked.

"He... I don't know where he went," Itachi said.

"Listen to me I don't want my brothers hurt... I love them. They mean the world to me," Karin said turning to look back at Kurama.

She didn't turn back this time just ran to her brother and started to wake him up.

"NARUTO!" Kurama said screaming.

"No, it's Karin," Karin said.

"What? Where is Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Don't worry about Naruto right now worry about yourself," Karin said.

"What do you mean don't worry about Naruto?" Kurama asked running to his room only to notice the duffle bag was gone along with a few of his weapons.

"What's going on?" Karin asked.

"Itachi..." Kurama said.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave," Itachi said.

"Itachi you don't understand my brother could be in danger," Kurama said.

"What?" Karin asked shocked and confused.

"I promised I would keep you safe," Itachi said.

"Then keep me safe and come with me because no matter what I am leaving this apartment," Kurama said.

"Are we going to fight?" Karin asked confused still.

"No," Kurama said walking slowly up to Itachi. "I know you are worried about your brother and I know it must hurt you to be here so just take me with you," Kurama said as he stood directly in front of Itachi.

"Fine, but you promise to stay next to me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I promise," Kurama said then he turned. "Karin, I need you to do me a favor," Kurama said.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"Lead whoever is closest to us away from here so we can get away," Kurama said.

"Kokuo is closest to you but she is deeper east and if you drive quickly then you should be fine to get away," Karin said.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurama asked.

"I want to come," Karin said.

"NO!" Kurama said. "I already have one sibling in danger I can't have another one," Kurama said.

"I... am worried about you two," Karin said with a whine.

"I know but please trust me I will be back with our brother," Kurama said.

"You always come back with him," Karin said with a sad smile.

"Yes, I do and you better remember that," Kurama said poking her nose.

"Okay but don't poke my nose anymore brother," Karin said rubbing her nose.

"We will be back with your brother," Itachi said.

"You better," Karin said giving him a slight nervous punch that just made Itachi smile.

"Okay we should get out of here now," Kurama said.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were running in the forest dodging hunters that Naruto didn't even realize were more of. He knew he was in for it when he finally did come back home.

"Sasuke we need to stop," Naruto said taking off his gloves.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I can touch silver without my gloves and I need you to do me a really big favor and put them on," Naruto said.

"Why? What do you have planned?" Sasuke asked.

"Just trust me," Naruto said putting his forehead to Sasuke's.

Sasuke didn't know everything Naruto had planned but he was starting to get nervous.

"Trust me," Naruto said.

"Okay I trust you," Sasuke said and the wind around them picked up surrounding them.

Sasuke didn't know why but he was compelled to kiss Naruto right there and he did. He kissed him and it was better than the kiss he had the first time.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as they pulled away from each other.

"I don't know I couldn't control myself," Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed brightly and Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto never blushed especially not to him. Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto pulled him into a hug.

"Don't move," Naruto whispered in his ears.

Sasuke could see from the corner of his eyes that Naruto was blushing his ears being bright red. He nuzzled into Naruto once again into his neck loving the feeling. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears but he couldn't stop the feeling.

"Naruto I really am sorry for lying to you but..." Sasuke started but was stopped with a quick peck.

"I get it I do but I am still mad at you for not telling me... I told you all I want is to be able to choose and you took that choice away from me again. It makes me question whether everything you told me was a lie." Naruto said as they sat down.

"Nothing else was a lie aside from that. I really did and still do want to get to know you and be with you in this pair. We can start off as friends as whatever as long as I don't lose you," Sasuke said shocking Naruto.

"I don't know how I feel about that. I know right now my wolf instincts are telling me to protect you and myself," Naruto said.

"But what are you feeling?" Sasuke asked poking Naruto in the heart.

Naruto was shocked like the fog was cleared in his mind and heart and Sasuke saw the realization in Naruto's face.

"If I didn't find out you were a werewolf, I probably would have been your friend. We have good conversations when we're honest with each other. I enjoyed getting to know you," Naruto said but stopped.

"If you want, I can break the bond between us just promise you won't kill yourself. I really do care about you," Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I will if that's what you really want," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto's phone started ringing and he noticed it was Kurama. Naruto stood up and looked around the area.

"Brother you woke up faster than I expected. Did Itachi wake you?" Naruto asked.

"No Karin did, where are you?" Kurama asked.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke then looked away. "I am heading home," Naruto said and he didn't see the hurt expression Sasuke gave him or the pained look of rejection.

"What? Really?" Kurama asked shocked.

"Yeah I am heading home right now I will see you there," Naruto said.

"Okay, I guess," Kurama said and then Naruto hung up.

"So, you made your decision?" Sasuke asked in a soft but sad voice that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Listen Sasuke," Naruto said in a firm voice that made Sasuke look up at him. "I didn't say I was going to break the bond but you need to give me time. I want to figure out who called my family and I want to clear the air with my own family. I need to be level headed about this and being bonded to you has changed us both in different and weird ways but... let me think about it. Okay?" Naruto said.

"I guess I can't blame you for that. I'm just glad you're still talking to me," Sasuke said standing up.

"..." Naruto felt bad and he couldn't explain why and that part of him annoyed him.

He wanted to be level headed about this but the bond was making him feel everything Sasuke was feeling and someone else he couldn't explain that part.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on his lips and made Sasuke gasp in shock making Naruto deepen the kiss.

"I don't think I want to let you go but give me time to understand all these feelings and sort things out with our family's." Naruto said when he pulled away.

Sasuke nodded his head and started to take off the gloves but Naruto stopped him.

"Just keep them on I want you to have them," Naruto said touching his hands softly.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"I am," Naruto said kissing Sasuke on his forehead and then looking to the side. "We need to get you to your house and me back to mine," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him toward Sasuke's house.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Taking you home and out of the line of sight from hunters." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk.

"You're a protective mate," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear making a shiver go up to Naruto's spine.

"Shush," Naruto said when he sensed someone coming toward them as he pushed Sasuke against the ground behind a fallen tree.

Sasuke couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face and Naruto didn't even realize it until he turned to look at Sasuke. That moment they were in a trance that was quickly broken when Itachi and Kurama came into view.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Itachi asked shocked.

Naruto jumped off Sasuke but then helped him up.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked but Sasuke caught the blush on his face before it disappeared.

"We didn't believe you were heading home," Itachi answered.

"I was after I put Sasuke closer to home if you didn't notice there is hunters everywhere and I didn't want him to get caught up," Naruto said.

"Then what were you doing on top of him?" Itachi asked as the two bickered.

"That was by accident," Naruto snapped back.

Sasuke sat down on the tree and Kurama sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"Do you actually care?" Sasuke asked.

"Despite what you might think I do," Kurama said his hands coming together.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you care for my brother," Kurama said. "And other reasons but you don't need to know them." Kurama said and then looked back at his brother who was arguing with Itachi. "Do they always argue when together?" Kurama asked making Sasuke look at them too and growl.

"Yeah," Sasuke said frowning and looking away.

"Your jealous?" Kurama asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Let's get going Sasuke," Itachi said after he stopped arguing with Naruto about some things.

Sasuke got up and started to follow his brother but Naruto stopped him.

"What Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Just let me take him home," Naruto said not letting go of Sasuke's arm.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Itachi asked.

"Take my brother back to his apartment and I will meet him at home," Naruto said.

"Naruto are you really going to go home?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I just want to take Sasuke home," Naruto said.

"What about the bag of weapons?" Kurama asked.

"I hid your weapons and this is my stuff from when I left earlier from our parent's house," Naruto said.

"Are you giving me your word Naruto?" Kurama asked with a serious tone that neither Uchiha brother heard before.

"Yes, I am giving you my word," Naruto said complete seriousness in his voice.

"Let's go Itachi," Kurama said turning away from them and started walking toward where they left the car.

"Just like that?" Itachi asked shocked but followed anyway.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked once they were out of sight.

"My word is my bond," Naruto said simply.

"I don't understand," Sasuke said.

"It's a promise I make. When I give someone my word, I don't break it," Naruto said.

"That's very... admirable of you." Sasuke said after a moment of thinking of a word to describe Naruto.

"I am admirable guy Sasuke," Naruto said with a smirk over his shoulder as he pulled Sasuke through the forest.

"Someone is rather conceded," Sasuke teased.

"I know you're not talking with your presumptuous behavior," Naruto said.

"Presumptuous behavior? I will have you know that I don't have to assume at all," Sasuke retaliated.

"Sure, young wolf," Naruto said in a voice that teased Sasuke.

"I haven't heard that in a while from you," Sasuke said with a soft smile.

"Do you want to hear it often?" Naruto asked and just as he asked, he felt more than heard someone shoot a needle coming right toward them making him jump onto Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he felt the needle in his back.

"Hello cousin," Shisui said.

"Shisui what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he held onto Naruto.

"Alpha's orders young cousin," Shisui said with a sad look.

Sasuke realized they were surrounded and he really didn't know what to do at that point.

"Come home," Shisui said.

"That's what I was doing," Sasuke snapped bearing his teeth.

"All the hunters are gone from the property now help him up and let's go back," Shisui said giving the orders.

"Where are you taking him?" Sasuke asked trying to grab ahold of Naruto.

"Sorry about this," Shisui said quickly and tried to attack Sasuke until Kurama shot in the air.

"Let go of my brother," Kurama said pointing the gun at Shisui.

"Itachi," Shisui said.

"Let him go he can't go home without him if he does war has started," Itachi said standing in front of Kurama in a protective manner.

"We can't go against orders," Shisui said.

"Shi listen to me if we do this, we are starting a war that we might not win." Itachi said in a tone that was almost pleading.

"What are they going to know?" Shisui asked.

"Are you crazy? His whole family knows Naruto is with Sasuke what are you going to do hide my brother too?" Itachi said moving closer to his cousin and brother.

"Don't move," Kurama said as anther was making a move toward Itachi. "If any of you move, I will shoot without hesitation now just give me my brother. My brother gave me his word he will come home with me and I gave my word to my sister if we don't show up my sister knows who marked and also knows that he is a werewolf. If we don't come home, she'll know where to look for us and she will bring my father along with her." Kurama said.

"Karin knows?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Both of my siblings know they just don't know who bit him," Kurama said looking away from Sasuke.

Fear went up everyone's spine that was there.

"Let him go," Shisui said to a younger teen.

Kurama didn't hesitate running up to his brother.

"Thanks, Itachi," Kurama said before picking up his brother.

"Itachi if they know it's even worse. We got to kill them," Shisui said as a feral growl came out of Sasuke's mouth making him change into his wolf form.

"Sasuke calm down, we're not killing them." Itachi said placating his brother.

Sasuke ran off toward where Kurama was.

"SASUKE!" Itachi called but didn't move to chase his brother.

"Stop him Itachi before I have to," Shisui said.

"Fine," Itachi said changing into his wolf form and going after his brother.

"Itachi," Kurama whispered as Itachi came up. "Sasuke just go with him I will be fine," Kurama said.

Sasuke looked back and then at his brother then back at Naruto. He jumped gently on Kurama and licked his mark on Naruto then turned back around toward his brother changing into his human form.

"Tell Naruto that all will be okay," Sasuke said and then went back to Itachi who was confused.

"Sasuke, you have Naruto's gloves?" Kurama said confused.

"There not Naruto's there mine he gave them to me," Sasuke said before he completely disappeared with Itachi.

Itachi only spared one glance before he was gone too. Kurama sighed into his hand wanting to cry for the first time in a long time. He set his brother down and started to wake him. He put his bag down and started to smack Naruto to see if he would wake.

"Shit," Kurama said as he got back up only to see a water bottle in his brother's bag making him pull it out and pour it on him waking Naruto.

"I am getting so sick of people," Naruto growled his teeth growing and his eyes bright red.

"You have to calm down," Kurama said.

"You saved me of course," Naruto said as he got up grabbing his bag.

"Of course," Kurama said. "We weren't that far away anyway." Kurama said as he helped him up.

"Let's go do this with our family," Naruto said as he glanced back.

They walked home through the woods coming into view of their family home and both were getting nervous upon seeing it.

"I have your back okay?" Kurama said glancing at his brother as they saw their father on the steps waiting for them.

"I know," Naruto said and he strode forward leaving his brother behind.

Kurama couldn't help but think his brother was growing too fast and he didn't want that. Kurama supposed he would have to let go of Naruto eventually but he didn't want to.

As they stepped to the door Naruto was carrying his bag and he remembered that he has to have a mark on his hand so he cut himself again and healed it only slightly before he covered it with the strap of the bag.

"Can I see the mark on your hand?" Minato asked before his son could move anymore forward.

Naruto showed him the cut without hesitation and Minato nodded his approval.

"Kurama we need to talk," Minato said.

"Yes dad," Kurama said unsure still what was going on and the gravity of the situation.

Naruto glanced back to his brother worried until Kurama brushed him off telling him to go on without him.

"I need you to cut your palm," Minato said with a sad smile.

"Like you did Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I had to do it with Menma also. I just need to exonerate you from being a supernatural too." Minato said.

Kurama took the silver blade and cut his palm.

"Dad just to let you know if I was a werewolf, I wouldn't even be able to touch the blade." Kurama said.

"I know but this is a safety precaution," Minato said.

Kurama did as his father asked and cut his palm proving that he wasn't a werewolf.

"Good," Minato said and walked back to the kitchen.

The house was full Kurama could tell without even going all the way inside. All his siblings were here his parents' grandparents from both sides and even some of his cousins. Kokuo was there too. He really wasn't comfortable with Naruto being here anymore.

"Dad, can I go back to my apartment?" Kurama asked as he went to the kitchen.

"No Kurama you must stay here," Minato said.

His grandparents from his mom's side looked at him with disapproval.

"Kurama we want to know why you want to stop hunting?" his grandma asked.

"I just... I'm still going to go hunting but with all this going makes me question if I even want to hunt anymore. Why so much doubt in us?" Kurama asked turning it back on them.

"Nagato come here," Kurama's grandma called.

Nagato was Kurama's cousin and he used to be Kurama's confidant but it was different now.

"Yes, grandmother?" Nagato asked as he stepped in the room.

"While we're here you will work with Kurama while hunting," their grandmother said.

"No, I hunt with Naruto," Kurama said.

"Naruto will be hunting with others," their grandmother said.

"I am not hunting without Naruto," Kurama said not giving up.

"Minato did you teach him proper manners when he was young?" their grandmother said turning to his father.

"Mito, I did teach them manners but I also taught them to stand up if they don't believe something is right and he doesn't so I'm not going to reprimand him for my teachings." Minato said.

"If you wish to hunt with Naruto then you can but he also has been partnered up with Shinki." Mito said.

"THE HELL I WILL WORK WITH HIM!" Naruto screamed coming into view of the kitchen.

He had to act like he was listening outside the kitchen but he was in actuality in his room listening.

"The last time I worked with him he nearly got me killed," Naruto growled out.

"Naruto watch your mouth," Minato reprimanded.

"You will work with him, your brother, and Nagato whether you like it or not," Mito said sternly.

"Don't worry so much Naruto I got better since then," Shinki said from the doorway.

"Damn it," Naruto growled out as he went to his room slamming the door.

Naruto was worried now because he knew this would happen. Now he really was going to be stuck hunting. He was so annoyed that he almost didn't hear the door being opened.

"Naruto," Minato said softly.

"What dad?" Naruto asked sitting on the couch in his room.

"I want to talk to you about hunting," Minato said.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

Minato came to sit next to his son and nodded.

"What would you have done if that phone call was real?" Naruto asked.

Minato went silent because he wasn't really sure.

"Would have really killed one of us?" Naruto asked a pained expression on his face.

"Naruto... it's a way of a hunter's life. I know you don't get it now but when you have kids of your own you will understand. They aren't human," Minato tried to explain.

"Dad we're not human." Naruto said with sadness in his eyes making Minato look at him shocked.

"Yes, we are and we protect people from things that others wouldn't understand," Minato said.

"How can you say that? Some of the things we kill have more compassion than us. Did you ever think that the Hunter's law isn't right? We're supposed to kill our own all because of a change that wasn't their fault to begin with? How is that fair?" Naruto asked standing up.

"They aren't your family anymore if they have been changed," Minato said and Naruto nearly cried at hearing that.

"I don't want to be a hunter. You told me that I had a choice on being a hunter and I don't want to be because I don't agree with what you everyone dictates on what is human. Not once did I feel like I was normal and this makes me feel less human the more I do it. Do you know I can't even make proper friends that's why I just wanted to graduate? You tell us to be normal but how can I do that? You want to shove this way of life on me and I don't want it. How did you make your decision when you married mom? How did you decide you wanted to be a hunter?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto school was one of the reasons I was coming in here to talk to you about." Minato said and gestured for Naruto to sit down and Naruto did. "We are having you do the test for the equivalency test to get your high school diploma that way you don't have to go to school anymore. About what you said your mom told me I didn't have to become a hunter to be with her but a year and a half after we got married a wendigo attacked me and your mom and I felt so defenseless while your mom was fighting and it made want to fight too. After the incident with you boys and your sister with the vampires happened, we were so worried that we may have made a choice for you without taking your feelings into consideration. I'm sorry you couldn't have a normal childhood where we go to your school and talk about what we do for a living but it's not something to be ashamed of." Minato explained.

"Dad I can't ever be normal and it's not even about that. How do... how can explain to the person I love or grow to love that... there is a part me that will never ignore the hunter side of me? Would if they don't want to be brought into this? What if I don't want kids? What if I don't want my kids to be involved in this?" Naruto asked stressing the questions.

"All you have to do is accept yourself and who you are and everything else will follow," Minato said.

"How can I accept myself when I know the people, I love won't accept all of me?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have to be a hunter and I will make it clear to everyone if you want me to," Minato said patting his son's shoulder.

"That's not the point," Naruto said a little annoyed.

"Tell me so I can understand then," Minato said.

"You will never understand," Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Minato said shocked.

"I'll be fine just leave me be," Naruto said turning away from his dad.

"Okay, just to let you know I am proud and everything you will ever do in your life." Minato said and just as he got to the door he turned to Naruto. "Your test is on Friday this week so be ready," Minato said and opened the door to leave the room.

Naruto went to his window and a part of him just wanted to leave the house and escape forever but he couldn't picture his family not looking for him.

'They won't understand and how could I expect them too?' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **What do you think about Naruto's declaration to his father?**_


	10. Truth Be Told

_**Hekki bottom everyone.**_

 _ **How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mistress-Otaku-Uzimaki-Fox: Thank you very much. See Naruto will only have that type of conversation with Kurama, Minato, and Karin. He doesn't get into real deep conversations with others. He has started to let Itachi and Sasuke in too though.**_

 _ **Guest: Holy crap I enjoyed your long thorough review. Minato accepts it because he knows that Naruto doesn't really change his mind often but he was also hoping he could change Naruto's mind. If you remember some of their stories that Kurama explained to Itachi it is very clear before that they only went after creatures that they were hired to go after and that attacked them first. You will find out soon why they are going after the werewolves its, not for no reason. He isn't as mad anymore at Sasuke because of the uncanny connection he has with Sasuke lucky Sasuke on that one. I'm not going to lie but after this chapter your probably going to think that more about the bond being broken. Now as for Itachi's and Kurama's relationship I don't think they solve the problems Naruto and Sasuke have because, in the end, they haven't solved anything for their brothers. IF anything Naruto has been trying to do everything himself because he doesn't want his brother involved in any of it. He loves his brother a lot and will do everything to keep him safe which you will see in this chapter. Naruto and Sasuke have the bond that they have to work through and the protection that Naruto is set on having with everyone he loves around him. He doesn't trust anyone often because of what he was taught but even he grew to somewhat trust Itachi. To be honest I thought the last chapter when Naruto and Sasuke were in the forest it showed that Naruto wanted to handle it without his brother and Itachi. Thanks for the long review. I hope I answered what you needed to know.**_

 _ **SoraROCK: You know where I got the idea of killing themselves if they were to change into something else it was from the show Teen Wolf.**_

 _ **Titania1796: No hay Ninos tristemente. Se enteran ahora.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Thank you and I try my best to post quickly but I get stuck in real life too much to focus on my stories as much as I want to. They will be finding out in this chapter.**_

 _ **MadwolfBlack: Thank you I love you too.**_

* * *

Sasuke was in school for the whole week and now he couldn't get a hold of Naruto at all aside from one text saying he was alright and for Sasuke to not come by until he calls him. He was quite worried but imagine his surprise when he came to school Friday and the first thing he smells is his mate when he walks in the building with his father.

"Naruto?" Sasuke calls out to him.

Naruto didn't look at him but he knew that Naruto heard him and sensed him near but Naruto seemed to be acting funny.

"Sasuke nice to see you. I am glad you seem to be friends with Naruto but we will be..." Minato was saying when he got glared at from his son. "I will let you two talk while I go talk about your tests," Minato said and scurried away.

"Naruto what is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"They are pulling me out of school and my family is here," Naruto said.

"What do you mean your family is here?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I mean that your family is here and so is mine," Naruto said.

"What was your dad talking about? What test are you taking?" Sasuke asked wanting to ignore that problem.

"I am... taking a test to graduate high school completely so I won't be back here anymore," Naruto said without looking at Sasuke.

"Hey look at me," Sasuke snapped feeling like he was being betrayed somehow.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Sasuke. It was awkward but something about the two shifted that moment.

"Do you want to take the test?" Sasuke asked.

"No I don't but I don't have a choice because I already told my dad I would and also told him I quit hunting," Naruto said.

Sasuke was shocked and he wanted to go instincts until he saw Minato coming back toward them.

"Naruto we have to get going," Minato said.

"Later Sasuke," Naruto said and he followed his dad.

Sasuke was oddly agitated by this turn of events and went off instinct not really caring by just pulling Naruto toward him. Minato turned back and was shocked.

"Minato sir sorry to be presumptuous but I would really like to finish the year with Naruto. I... and my other friends here enjoy hanging out with him and if he is never around... um... we may never see him." Sasuke struggled to say shocking Naruto and Minato.

"Naruto do you want to continue to go to school here?" Minato asked glancing at his son.

"If you would have asked me at the beginning of us being here I would have said I want to take the test but like Sasuke said..." Naruto stopped to make a subtle look at Sasuke. "I like it here and I can make friends easy it seems. I don't like always being alone and who knows what I will do if I'm not in school." Naruto said.

"Fine I will tell your mom and grandma I will say they aren't going to be pleased but if you change your mind let me know. Wait here while I go talk to the principal again," Minato said and walked away with a frown on his face.

Sasuke was still holding Naruto's sweater not wanting to let go of him. Naruto side eyed him but didn't say anything for a minute.

"So are you going to let me go?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face and a teasing voice making Sasuke look up to him.

"I don't really want to," Sasuke said.

"I still might have to go home today," Naruto said softly as he leaned against Sasuke who just put his body against Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's little chuckle.

"Can we still hang out today? You still owe me a date," Sasuke said as he put his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"If I recall you're the one who owes me the date," Naruto said with a loud chuckle.

They were so into each other they didn't even notice when Minato came back. Minato let a cough out to get their attention. Naruto felt embarrassed that his dad got the drop on him and that he didn't sense him come back. He realized that he was too entranced with Sasuke to even notice.

Sasuke noticed the same thing and he felt like that was extremely dangerous for both of them.

"We can go now Naruto," Minato said as he watched his son remove his entanglement with the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't want to let go but he did because he didn't want to look even more suspicious.

"I will text you later Naruto," Sasuke said moving before he grabbed Naruto again not wanting to let the blonde go.

"Sasuke if you want you can come to dinner with my family," Minato said.

"Dinner?" Sasuke repeated and the look on Naruto's face made him want to say no but he really wanted to be by Naruto. "Sure can I bring my brother?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was behind his dad shaking his head no to Sasuke but Sasuke was thoroughly ignoring him. Naruto sighed and just let it go because he knew how Sasuke felt about it all and he was just going to keep getting ignored about it.

"That should be fine I heard he is really good friends with Kurama. Be there at seven until later then bye Sasuke," Minato said as he thought he was helping his son get closer to what seemed to be his crush.

Naruto shook his head and started walking out the building with his dad as he couldn't help but blush.

"Dad, what the hell were you thinking?" Naruto asked as his blush deepened.

"Is that why you were saying you might not want kids? Because you like boys?" Minato asked with a smile on his face as they got in the car.

"Dad... why do you have to be so weirdly intuitive?" Naruto asked with a bright blush because, in all honesty, he realized he was really starting to like Sasuke.

"So I am right?" Minato asked with a satisfied smirk.

"I don't like guys dad... it's just him," Naruto whispered the ending as his blush deepened, even more, making him hide his face.

"That is so cute," Minato said before he could stop himself.

"Dad..." Naruto groaned making Minato laugh.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone if anything I will let you tell them but I am glad to know I was one of the first to know. I know Kurama knows already so I won't say I'm ahead of him but this makes me happy to know I am still one of them," Minato said with a smile.

Naruto groaned and put his head down so he didn't have to face his dad anymore with the ride.

"Oh but back onto the topic are you sure you don't want to hunt anymore? Kurama is going on the hunt tonight and he is nervous to go by himself," Minato said.

"Then don't send him. That is dangerous to send someone if they are like that and not only that you're not even letting Kokuo go with him too." Naruto said annoyed because he has had this conversation with his father for the past three days.

He tried to convince him to hunt again but Naruto was refusing. Naruto argued at least five times with everyone in the family since they found out and he doesn't plan on going back into the hunting business. He feels like if he did he would be betraying Sasuke and that was unacceptable despite how irritated he was initially about the bond.

"Naruto he would rather hunt with you," Minato said.

"He would rather not hunt at all but he doesn't want to say it out loud. Did you ever think he may want to be normal too? He is the same as me but we're different too. He has dreams he can't accomplish because of all this," Naruto said kind of throwing his brother under the bus but he didn't want his brother to hunt anymore either.

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked.

"He doesn't want to argue with everyone but I don't mind," Naruto said turning his head choosing to not engage in the conversation anymore.

"Naruto don't ignore me," Minato reprimanded.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Minato let it go for the remainder of the car ride and they got home fairly quickly.

"Did he pass that quickly? I knew my baby was smart but this impressive," Kushina said hugging her son.

"Mom I didn't do the test because I want to stay at school," Naruto said.

"Naruto it's what is best," Kushina said.

"For who exactly?" Naruto asked pulling away completely from her hold.

"Naruto..." Kushina started.

"Kushina just let it go for now," Minato said with a smile that made her question what was going on. "As for dinner tonight we have two special guests coming over," Minato said with a bigger smile making Naruto groan and try to leave the room but Kurama walked in.

"Who?" Kurama asked.

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, it seems Naruto and Sasuke are really close," Minato said making Naruto blush a bright red.

"Naruto are you running a fever?" Kushina asked as she saw her son turn red.

"No I'm fine," Naruto said making Kurama look at him with wide eyes. "I'm going to my room," Naruto said and escaped out the kitchen.

Kurama looked at his dad and saw the big smile and couldn't help but get some understanding from the look.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM!" Naruto screamed and Shinki ran out of his room right into Kurama.

"I told you," Kurama said to Shinki as Naruto was grabbed by their dad to keep him from hitting Shinki.

Naruto walked back into his room and looked through everything finding three cameras, two listening devices, and two monitors on his window.

"GOD DAMN IT STOP MONITORING MY ROOM!" Naruto screamed throwing all the devices out the door at his dad and mom to prove his point.

This was the fourth time they did this one. He didn't trust his room now though because he knew he didn't find all the bugs. Naruto wasn't going to talk about anything in his room and he checked all his clothes before wearing them. He was getting sick of everything.

"DO YOU ALL WANT ME TO SNAP!" Naruto screamed and everyone in the house froze.

"Naruto you need to calm down," Kurama said firmly.

"I am sick of them thinking they know what is best for me and then bugging my damn room is the last damn straw," Naruto said grabbing his sweater and walked out the door of the house.

"Whoever is bugging his room take them all out now or I will," Kurama threatened menacingly.

"We need to know why he really wants to quit being a hunter," Mito said.

"It's clear he wants nothing to do with it so why do you keep egging him on? You make it seem like you don't trust him and if you don't trust him you don't trust me," Kurama said going into his bag and pulling out his bug finding device and went to Naruto's room and began his daily search every time Naruto left his room.

"Seriously twenty of these things," Kurama mumbled as he finished pulling everything out but then he realized he needed to check Naruto's bathroom and light post.

He found at least ten more in his bathroom and one in the light fixture. It was annoying. Mito huffed annoyed as Kurama came out of the room with all the pieces she had in the room.

* * *

Naruto found himself heading back to the school. He went to the back of the school and laid down on the grass and decided to take a nap.

Sasuke felt Naruto near and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He was happy that Naruto seemed to want to be by him as much as he wanted to be by Naruto. The only problem was that he wasn't going to be able to go through the day with knowing Naruto was so close to him.

"Teach can I go to the nurse I'm not feeling well," Sasuke said getting a nod made him grab his things putting them in his locker and then ran to where he smelled Naruto.

It was already close to lunchtime and he was so curious to know why Naruto was near him instead of at home. When he found Naruto he couldn't help but smile because Naruto was in his wolf form behind bushes and trees.

"You are so cute in your wolf form," Sasuke mumbled as he sat next to Naruto and he slowly put his hand through his fur.

Naruto looked up at him but then put his head on top of Sasuke's lap and went back to sleep. Sasuke smiled and started petting Naruto.

"You know I am terrified about meeting your family. I haven't even thought of the concept of me being what they despise I am just thinking about how we might have to explain our relationship and I don't really know how." Sasuke said thinking Naruto was sleep but Naruto was a light sleeper so he heard everything and stood just as Sasuke stopped talking. "Naruto?" Sasuke said.

'You don't have to worry about that,' Naruto said and licked Sasuke on the face.

Sasuke smiled and mumbled something inaudible for Naruto to understand as Sasuke put his smiling face in Naruto's fur.

"Well I have to get back to class you should head home too. It's not good to be in that form with your family hunting around here," Sasuke said as he pets the golden wolf on his head.

Naruto didn't want Sasuke to go so he bit the back of Sasuke's shirt and dragged him back down. Sasuke was shocked but let it happen as Naruto let him fall on him.

"You know I have to go back inside don't you?" Sasuke grinned.

Naruto changed back and held Sasuke down.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a sweet smile that made Sasuke want to melt.

"Because I got class unlike you today," Sasuke said as he tilted his head to see Naruto.

"My dad was teasing me the car ride to the house about you," Naruto said getting a smirk from Sasuke. "Stop looking so cocky," Naruto growled.

"Well, Naruto what did you tell your daddy?" Sasuke purred out as he went around Naruto.

"Shut up but I guess I do have to tell you my dad thinks I have feelings for you," Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto Namikaze do you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't say anything just blushed and pushed Sasuke off of him for him to run away. Sasuke took that as a yes and was too excited to go back to class so he chased after Naruto. They ended up in their wolf forms and chased each other around playfully but then they soon changed back because they knew they couldn't risk being seen. They always had a habit of getting too caught up with each other. It's a good thing Itachi was near to keep watch over them. He wasn't going to ruin the moment but he wasn't going to let anyone catch them changing back and forth either. The two fell asleep until they heard the school bell ring and both got up quickly.

"You two should really not sleep in that form would if someone would have seen you?" Itachi asked as he watched them get up.

"Brother," Sasuke said changing forms quickly.

Naruto followed suit and changed forms cracking his neck and stretching his body.

"You should head home now Naruto Kurama told me you were mad at everyone at home but he also told me he looks forward to seeing me for dinner with you Sasuke. Please explain," Itachi said.

"Yeah I should head off," Naruto said pecking Sasuke on the cheek before he took off running back toward his house.

"Now explain," Itachi said.

"I couldn't reject his father when he asked me but I knew you wouldn't want me to go alone so I invited you to," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke we can't go to a house full of hunters," Itachi said.

"I haven't spent any time with Naruto in so long I needed to go to this. I need to understand him some more," Sasuke said pleading with his brother.

"Fuck!" Itachi said sighing then looked at Sasuke again. "Fine I will go with you for this but you owe me for dragging me along in this," Itachi said.

"I thought you would be happy considering you have been wanting to hang out with Kurama for the longest time since the last time we saw them," Sasuke said.

"Hanging out with him in his apartment is completely different from hanging out with him in a house full of fucking hunters Sasuke," Itachi said as they walked to the parking lot.

"Do you think me and Naruto will be able to sneak away?" Sasuke asked.

"I doubt it little brother from what Kurama was telling me is that Naruto broke his phone and refuses to go into his room without inspection first because they keep bugging his room since he doesn't want to hunt anymore. They don't like his reason for not wanting to hunt so they are watching him closely." Itachi said.

"Damn that sucks," Sasuke said but then a smirk formed on his face.

"Oh no, I don't like that look what are you planning?" Itachi asked.

"I am planning on giving them a show," Sasuke said with a smirk humor in his eyes.

Itachi shook his head he was scared about entering a lion's den but Naruto did it when he came to his house so he knew he could do it too.

Seven o'clock came quickly and Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls that Sasuke was coming over even though all his house was filled with hunters. He was used to being around hunters so it was a good thing considering he was living here but Sasuke and Itachi were completely different.

"They're here," Naruto said softly getting up.

Kurama was already opening the door for the two and he had a nice smile on his face.

"Kurama did you know that book you let me borrow I finished it and I thought the ending was atrocious and I couldn't stop laughing," Itachi said as he and Kurama talked.

Itachi seemed nervous but was fine. Sasuke, on the other hand, was nervous and was slowly inching toward where he felt Naruto was at. Naruto walked into view and Sasuke almost ran to him if it wasn't for so many hunters walking around the whole house.

"Sasuke," Naruto said but the voice was so soft that Sasuke smiled and hurried toward him. "I'm not going to lie I didn't expect you two to come," Naruto said dragging Sasuke toward his bedroom door.

"Naruto introduce your friend," a woman said from behind them in the kitchen.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha and that is his brother Itachi Uchiha," Naruto snapped out like he had a grudge and Sasuke had to control his changing form because he was sensing the tension.

He didn't like it.

"Is he your friend or something more?" Shinki asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your damn business Shinki," Naruto snapped.

"Naruto stop it. Sasuke it's so nice to see you again," Kushina said with a smile.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Kushina," Sasuke said with a forced smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Kushina how are you doing?" Itachi said stepping in front of his brother then gestured for the two to go to his room.

Naruto and Sasuke escaped into the room with a smile and pulled Sasuke to the room.

"I can't believe you actually came," Naruto said with a smile.

"Can I see something?" Sasuke asked making Naruto confused as he dragged him toward his bed.

"What are you planning?" Naruto whispered as he got pushed to his bed.

Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and kissed him hard making Naruto smile. Naruto thought of Kurama and how he must have told Itachi that his room was being recorded and couldn't help but smile more in the kiss as he pulled Sasuke closer to him.

"You evil bastard," Naruto whispered even softer as he rubbed his head against Sasuke making Sasuke smile.

"I wanted to hang out with you all week and this is how we decide to spend our time together," Sasuke mumbled.

"Well this is nice and all but we could always play a game," Naruto said as he rubbed Sasuke's hair back and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"What is the game?" Sasuke asked pretty excitedly about it.

They both sat down on the bed and started playing a game of connect four and they were entertained as Minato walked into the room.

"You know Naruto your grandma is going to take some time getting used to the two of you but dinner is ready," Minato said with a smile.

Both boys felt awkward but got up to leave the room. Naruto couldn't help the chuckle as he walked out of his room. He smirked right at the camera and winked he knew he was going to set his grandma off but he really didn't care.

"So I heard your father is close friends with Minato?" Mito asked Itachi and Sasuke after introductions.

"Yeah they are but I don't know too much because I don't talk to my father about their friendship," Itachi answered.

"What is your intentions for my grandson?" Mito asked looking directly at Naruto and Sasuke making them both look away from the table.

Karin and Menma just realized that the Uchiha were the ones that are the werewolves and it was showing on their faces to Kurama and Naruto.

"Excuse me I have to use the lady's room," Karin said getting up quickly smacking his brother along the way.

Naruto got up without hesitation and followed after her. Kurama shook his head at his siblings but stayed seated. He motioned to Menma to keep quiet though and Menma gave him a subtle but sure nod.

"Are you serious? He is the one," Karin said.

"Karin please let this go for now," Naruto said.

"No seriously this is fucking bad. Naruto do you have any idea how bad you..." Karin kept talking only to get her mouth covered by Naruto.

"I know what your thinking but we can't talk about it here," Naruto whispered so the conversation could be heard.

"You owe me an explanation that is for sure. I knew I was right but damn," Karin said softly then hand signed how their dad was going to have a heart attack when he finds out what his friend was but no cameras could see what they were gesturing between the two bodies.

"I know but just let me deal with it," Naruto said.

"Okay, little brother but you got to promise that nothing bad will happen to you," Karin said.

"I promise," Naruto said.

Karin walked back into the dining room sitting in her seat.

"Where is Naruto?" Mito asked.

"Right here," Naruto said as he came into the room sitting next to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke what do you like about my grandson?" Mito asked.

"I never said anything about liking him," Sasuke said acting confused.

Naruto had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Kurama also coughed into his napkin. Itachi was also having a hard time holding back his smirk.

"But... you two kissed," Mito said making everyone in the room hold back laughter and tension.

"No, we didn't," Sasuke denied he was enjoying this a lot.

Naruto had to hold back even harder with how Sasuke was actually acting like a real teenage boy at the moment embarrassed about him kissing him.

"Mother leave the boys be," Kushina said.

Menma seemed to release some tension too like he was relieved about something. Kurama noticed that if Sasuke was denying it that means he thinks Sasuke isn't his mate and that they aren't the werewolves but unlike him, Karin didn't buy any of it. He was okay somewhat with Karin knowing but Menma was out of the question. He couldn't let Menma or Itachi and Sasuke know that he knows something. They know Karin knows but if it's mentioned that his other brother knows that could get even dicier. He really needed to stop and think about the situation completely. He needed to plan something if his brother gets outed.

"Hey, Itachi I need to talk to you," Kurama whispered and he knew Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke heard.

He also knew a few of his family members heard but he was sure they weren't going to say anything.

Itachi stood up and walked to the door and Kurama followed. They walked to the end of the driveway in complete silence and turned to talk to each other.

"I have to hunt," Kurama said.

"What do you mean? If you hunt my family won't hesitate to hurt you too," Itachi said.

"I have to if I don't my family is going to get more suspicious of me and Naruto and I can't have my brother get in danger. Don't worry though I'm a great hunter and I won't kill any werewolf," Kurama said stepping closer to him.

"It's not about if you're going to kill them it's about if they see you and kill you or worse bite you," Itachi said and Kurama noticed the worried look Itachi was giving him. "They won't hesitate to attack you if they see you as a threat," Itachi said

"I go hunting tonight so just let them know then," Kurama said.

"Is Naruto hunting with you?" Itachi asked.

"No he refused to hunt and that's why they have him under surveillance. I will be too if I tell them I don't want to hunt anymore," Kurama said.

"Take him with you. At least have him track you," Itachi said.

"He won't come Itachi," Kurama said.

"If he doesn't track you I will," Itachi said.

"You can't. Itachi you can't be outside at this time. Would if you get hurt or killed?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"Why can you worry about me like that but I can't do the same?" Itachi asked. "Let's go back to dinner," Itachi said.

They both walked back inside tension between the two but they stayed near each other and Itachi couldn't help but have a bad feeling about tonight.

Dinner was finished rather quickly after that. Naruto said bye to Itachi and to Sasuke but he noticed the uneasiness between his brother and Itachi and wanted to ask but didn't. He knew Itachi would tell him if he did ask but didn't bother because he didn't want to get in their business but maybe he should have.

When Sasuke and Itachi were driving on the way home they could sense the tension in the wind and they knew everything was going to change tonight.

"Tachi what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Kurama is going hunting and our pack wants any hunter out tonight to be attacked," Itachi said.

"Did you tell him?" Sasuke asked worriedly because he didn't even know that information or he would have told Naruto.

"I was told not to tell anyone not even you but now I don't know what to do," Itachi said.

"Go against the pack," Sasuke said shocking Itachi.

"I can't do that," Itachi said.

"Itachi your going to lose Kurama if they catch him," Sasuke said. "And I will lose Naruto in the end if anything happens to Kurama," Sasuke said in the end. "If you don't track him I will," Sasuke finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"I will track him he's mine anyway," Itachi said stopping the car on a side street changing his form into a pure black wolf.

"Do you want my help?" Sasuke asked and Itachi shook his head and ran off. "I guess he's growing," Sasuke said and drove back home.

He knew his father was going to be pissed but he wasn't going to stop his brother from being happy. He was trying to be happy himself so he would do anything to help his brother.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Minato asked looking at everyone who was hunting.

Minato stopped to look at his oldest son and what Naruto was saying was nagging at him. Kurama really wasn't into hunting he should probably pull his son out of the hunt tonight.

"Kokuo don't do that," Kurama said swatting her.

Kurama was hunting with Kokuo, Nagato, and Shinki tonight but he couldn't help but think about what Itachi said earlier that day at dinner. He wanted to tell his brother but he couldn't risk him coming out of the house.

"Everyone split," Minato said and walked up to his son before he took off. "Be careful and be sharp okay?" Minato chided but it was filled with worry.

"I know dad," Kurama said noticing the fear in his dad's eyes.

"No son seriously be careful something ominous is in the air tonight," Minato said.

"Okay," Kurama said and he considered going back to his brother and telling him to track him but didn't.

"Come on Kurama," Shinki said.

The hunt was on.

Forty minutes of traveling in the forest and Kurama was starting to feel eyes on him. He knew it was coming from multiple different directions.

"I think there surrounding us," Nagato commented feeling it too.

"I agree, form a circle as we learned in training," Kurama said nervously he really didn't want to get into a fight with any of them but he had to protect his family.

He heard a low growl and then a howl like they were saying attack before he moved into action. He was knocking them away.

"NAGATO DONT KILL THEM!" Kurama said as he watched a wolf sneak on Shinki and he blocked its path protecting him. "Get back you three," Kurama said pushing the wolf back.

"What the hell?" Nagato said before a wolf came at him making Kurama jump in the way after knocking the other wolf out the way.

"AHH!" Kurama screamed at getting bit.

"KURAMA!" Kokuo screamed cutting the wolf but it jumped out the way.

All the wolves around them were about to pounce when they heard a growl and it was so frightening that even they froze. The wolf attacked one of its own the one that attacked Kurama. All the wolves started fighting that single wolf and Kurama struggled to get up.

"STOP DON'T HURT HIM!" Kurama screamed jumping at the wolves.

"KURAMA STOP!" Kokuo screamed grabbing him just as a golden wolf came into view jumping at the wolves that were attacking the one that saved Kurama and the rest of them.

The golden wolf got pushed toward them and they were shocked to see he was guarding them. The wolf was protecting them and it was a beautiful wolf. The golden wolf turned and made eye contact with each of them and they all felt something. Then Naruto changed into his human form.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY NOW!" Naruto growled his eyes still red.

Itachi was so shocked he couldn't believe Naruto changed forms in front of everyone. This was bad. All the wolves aside from Itachi moved he was in complete disbelief at Naruto right now.

"Go back, please," Naruto said softly as he pets Itachi softly on the head.

Itachi shook his head.

"You have to go back," Naruto said.

'Your my pack,' Itachi said.

"Yes I am but I'm also there's. I could never let anything happen to my brother or my family so please tell you know who I'm sorry and to stay away." Naruto said.

'I can't leave you,' Itachi said.

"I said go, go before they come. They are almost here," Naruto said a tear falling from his eye.

Itachi knew he couldn't convince Naruto to come with him so he looked at Kurama one time and then ran.

"What happened?" Minato asked. "Oh my god Kurama," Minato said going toward his older son.

Naruto looked to where Itachi ran and then turned to his family who was looking at him with fear and amazement.

"Kurama," Naruto said softly. "You idiot you should have told me," Naruto said and kneeled by his brother.

"Get away from him," Kokuo said.

"He's my brother, not yours," Naruto snapped.

"Uncle Minato Naruto's a werewolf," Shinki said just as Karin came into view.

"No," Karin whispered as she seen her brothers and ran up to them. "Dad he's bleeding," Karin said checking out the wounds on Kurama.

"He got bit protecting me," Nagato said.

"So it was your fault my brother got hurt?" Naruto said standing up.

"Naruto stop," Kurama said making Naruto sit back down.

"Let's get you back home," Naruto said picking Kurama up and walking toward the outskirts of the forest by their house.

"You have to run Naruto they will kill you," Kurama said.

"You got bit too idiot so they are going to kill us both," Naruto said back with a sad chuckle.

"But what about him?" Kurama asked.

"He will have to cope," Naruto said as they made it to the house.

* * *

Itachi got to the house last as he transformed getting into the door.

"ITACHI!" Fugaku growled. "You attacked your pack," Fugaku snapped.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Itachi growled making Fugaku step back.

Sasuke came downstairs and ran to his brother.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked looking at all the marks on his brother as they were healing.

"Sasuke," Itachi said as he panted.

"Your dumbass mate outed himself," a wolf said.

"What?" Sasuke asked his blood freezing as he went wide-eyed

"Sasuke Naruto... they know what Naruto is. He changed in front of his cousins and that girl to protect all of them. I'm his pack member," Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked about the last part.

"I don't know how but I am he could hear me but he couldn't hear anyone else only me," Itachi said.

"And me," Sasuke said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Fugaku growled.

"I think what there saying is they are following a different alpha now," Madara said.

"Shut up you bastard," Sasuke growled. "My mate just blew his cover and all you can worry about is that," Sasuke growled.

"You should have unmated with him when they got that phone call," Madara snapped back.

"You called them?" Sasuke asked growling as his form started to change.

"No, I did," Fugaku said.

"Father why?" Itachi said.

"Because it was dangerous, how can you mate a hunter?" Fugaku asked annoyed.

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH HIM!" Itachi snapped.

"Calm down," Shisui said. "Sorry uncle Fugaku I have to agree with Itachi on this one," Shisui said.

"After Izumi got attacked I couldn't ignore this as the Alpha of this pack," Fugaku said.

"Hey guys not meaning to interrupt but Sasuke escaped the perimeters," another wolf said making Itachi and Shisui shift running toward out of the open door.

Itachi was running so quickly that they made it to Sasuke just in time and they stopped him from transforming.

"Naruto sorry but we have to lock you in the basement," Minato said sadly heartbroken.

Itachi smelled Kurama all over the place but he smelled him the most in the basement. He was locked in the cage downstairs when Itachi looked inside.

'Itachi we should really get out of here,' Shisui said.

'I know but Kurama,' Itachi said itching to go inside just like his brother.

'We have to go,' Sasuke said as he made eye contact with Naruto.

They all ran back to the house but Sasuke couldn't forget the sadness in Naruto's eyes when they made that brief eye contact with each other. They knew they needed to save the other brothers but they weren't sure how.

"I may have an idea on how to save your mates but it could be dangerous," Shisui said making them both turn their heads.

It was going to be a long night for those three.

* * *

 ** _Reviews EVERYONE!_**

 ** _So they know now. It is just going to get worse from here on out. Naruto is never going to leave his brother if it means him dying too. Naruto could have ran away with the pack but he could bring himself to leave Kurama and he couldn't bring himself to harm Sasuke in any way so he went to the only place he knew he could be at despite risking death._**


	11. Plan Unfolds

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **SoraROCK: It's okay all will be fixed in this chapter. Naruto does a lot of the saving himself instead of everyone else but you will see.**_

 _ **Mistress-Otaku-Uzimaki-Fox: Of course and Sasuke was being really sweet at the beginning which he isn't always like that. Sasuke doesn't always show open affection in front of others. He wanted to split their sons up because he felt like it was going to get worse with them being connected but he just made everything worse you will see and hear more about it in this chapter.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Shisui's plan does work BUT it was changed in this because of what Naruto did. You will see what I mean. The problem is they don't know who Naruto is protecting and Naruto is protecting both families despite everything. He could have got himself out of this if he opted to tell his family who were the werewolves and give up Sasuke but he didn't do it.**_

 _ **I hope everyone likes the chapter. There will be two more chapters after this one.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Shisui when are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked getting anxious the more he waited for Naruto.

"You have to release Naruto from the bond first Sasuke," Itachi said.

"I have to at least tell him," Sasuke said.

"How? We can't get in the house you crazy ass," Itachi said.

"I have an idea for that too if you want," Shisui said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking at his cousin.

"Bite your arm near him and then I am sure he will get the message to change forms and then talk to him in wolf form or you can always howl he still understands in his human form," Shisui said.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he talked to Itachi and told him to leave," Shisui said.

"Itachi is going to have to than because he doesn't understand me unless we are the same form," Sasuke said.

"Have you ever tried to talk to him while he was a wolf or while you were a wolf?" Itachi asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "He always changed to whatever form I was in to talk to me," Sasuke explained more.

"Well we need to do this because the full moon is in three days," Shisui said.

"So, we have to do it tonight?" Itachi said.

"Yes," Shisui said.

"I will go with just in case," Itachi said leaving the room.

"And I will watch from afar," Shisui said.

"Do you think this will work?" Sasuke asked.

"I hope," Shisui said.

* * *

Naruto was in the basement cage next to his brother frustrated. He knew Sasuke and Itachi were planning to come to get them but he didn't know when.

"Naruto this sucks," Kurama said groaning.

"Yeah I know, luckily for me, I changed basically the same day I got bit," Naruto said.

"Were you this hot?" Kurama asked.

"You know I was, I think I could have boiled soup with my body heat," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry all I wanted to do was protect you," Kurama said.

"I know," Naruto said. "But when you felt that you didn't want to go on the hunt you should have just stayed home or at least told me what they were planning because I could have protected you," Naruto said.

"I'm your older brother I'm supposed to protect you," Kurama said.

"I don't think that matters brother," Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Especially not to the other wolf that protected you before I got there," Naruto said.

"How did you understand while they were in wolf form?" Kurama asked knowing Naruto couldn't understand like the rest of the pack because he wasn't in the pack.

"Honestly I don't really know," Naruto said. "I know I did it once before but I don't know if he understood me," Naruto said as a howl resounded in the forest.

'Naruto,' Itachi said making Naruto lift up his head and look toward the window.

"You have to leave," Naruto said softly but it seemed like he was talking to his brother.

'I know but listen to me we have to tell you a part of the plan but first, we need to test something with you and Sasuke,' Itachi said.

'Naruto I'm in my wolf form can you hear me? Growl if you can,' Sasuke said and then he heard Naruto growl.

'What we are trying to say is that you're our alpha now,' Itachi said making a smirk come onto Naruto's face. 'I know your smirking without even looking at you now stop it. This is not the right time to be cocky. We have to talk about something very important,' Itachi said.

Naruto grunted in response.

'Okay, first I am going to tell you that we have to take away your mating bond temporarily until after the full moon. The reason why is because then you have no control over your wolf self on the full moon because we all know you only have control because of Sasuke so we're going to take Sasuke out of the equation and then you will change forms when the full moon comes automatically. But when the full moon does come to stay by your brother no matter what and go to the farthest wall near your brother. I know you don't completely trust me but you must have some level of trust in me if I'm in your pack so do what I tell you. Just to let you know once the bond is broken temporarily it's going to hurt you for a while along with Sasuke so he won't be here when we get you understand?' Itachi said.

Naruto growled to show he understood and all three of them heard it so they were getting ready to leave.

'We have to go but we will see you on the night of the full moon,' Itachi said and Naruto grunted.

They were starting to leave when they heard the door to the house open and that made them just hide. They wanted to hear who it was and see if they could get some valued information from whoever it was.

"Menma we have to do something," Karin said as she pulled her younger brother closer to the cars in the driveway.

"Why? Why do we have to do something?" Menma asked.

"Because we knew all along and they are our brothers. How would you feel if it happened to you?" Karin asked snapping a little bit.

"It wouldn't happen to me because I would have killed myself like they should have done," Menma said.

"Who even created that stupid ass rule? We have to die because a creature bit us how is that fair to us?" Karin said.

"You now sound like Naruto and Kurama," Menma said.

"Well they are both smart so I take that as a compliment," Karin said.

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment," Menma said attempting to go back inside.

"Menma we have to help them they are going to die once the elders make their decision," Karin said.

"As they should," Menma said only to be smacked by Karin.

"Do you have a heart? They are our brothers and they would have protected us. Kurama has been there for all of us our entire life protecting us keeping us away from danger and your just going to turn your back on him. He only got bit because he was protecting our family," Karin snapped with tears falling from her eyes. "If you don't want to help fine but I'm not going to sit here and watch my youngest brother and my older brother die I hope you can live with it because I can't," Karin said walking past him ignoring him afterward.

"What am supposed to do anyway?" Menma questioned to himself when he was alone.

"Can I eat him?" Sasuke growled quietly.

"No, I don't think your mate will like that very much even if this kid is a tool," Shisui said annoyed too.

"We should get going," Itachi said but an idea came to his head as they started to walk back.

He could ask Karin for help if they really needed it.

* * *

The full moon was fastly approaching and Naruto was starting to feel it too since his mate bond was gone temporarily. Kurama noticed the change in his brother but he didn't talk out loud.

"I don't feel good," Kurama said.

"I know," Naruto said groaning into his pillow that he had on the cot.

"Why are you like that?" Kurama asked as he crawled to the floor.

"Broken link," Naruto said knowing his brother would understand.

"Your kidding," Kurama said looking up toward his brother.

"No ideas in the work," Naruto said knowing his brother would understand the under meaning of the phrase.

"Should I be worried?" Kurama asked sighing.

"Probably," Naruto growled his eyes turning red and his claws coming out.

"Naruto your changing," Kurama said.

Naruto transformed all the way and fell asleep in his wolf form.

* * *

Minato came down the stairs to feed them and saw Naruto sleeping in his wolf form. As he was watching his youngest his oldest started to groan in pain.

"Kurama are you okay?" Minato asked.

"Don't come over here," Kurama said as he groaned.

"What's going on? The full moon is tomorrow," Minato said staying near Naruto's cage.

"I don't know, I don't know about anything involving the first change," Kurama said.

Naruto seemed to wake up and started growl at his father because he felt like Kurama was being threatened.

"Naruto calms down," Kurama moaned out.

Naruto looked at his brother and tried to get out of the cage and to his brother.

"Dad let him by me," Kurama said.

"I can't do that," Minato said.

"He isn't going to try to escape when I am like this he won't leave me behind if he does try to escape just let him by me. I don't know what's going on with me please dad," Kurama said.

Minato looked at the cage that Naruto was in and he saw how focused Naruto was when it came to Kurama.

"Naruto I am going to let you out to get to him," Minato said. "Please don't try to escape they will tranquilize you if you go upstairs," Minato said.

Naruto nodded his head and sat down prepared to leave the cage when his dad opened the door. At the very moment he was about to open the cage Mito came down the stairs.

"MINATO DON'T OPEN THE CAGE!" Mito screamed but it was too late because Naruto jumped at the cage door opening it so he could get to his brother.

He knocked his dad over and Mito was glaring at Naruto.

"Get back in the cage," Mito demanded and Naruto growled at her.

"Mito go back upstairs," Minato said getting up and going toward his son.

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening with his dad but he knew to be cautious. He knew they didn't want to get bit so he used that to his advantage. Minato opened the door to Kurama's cage and Naruto went into the cage and jumped onto the bed to comfort him. He looked back at his grandmother and Naruto growled at her then looked at his dad and made a noise that sounded to Minato that he was saying thank you then went back to sleep calming his brother immediately. It was actually a lovely sight.

Minato and Mito walked upstairs.

"I am not willing to kill both of my boys," Minato snapped as they came into the kitchen.

"They aren't even human anymore," Mito snapped back.

"That is half of my children down there and the other two could be next because we took your stupid mission. My boys are issued to die because of the change that was caused by god knows what. The only reason Kurama is down there right now is that you forced him on the hunt when he said he didn't want to and because he protected his family from getting bit." Minato snapped.

Minato really wasn't going for the fact of losing both of his boys. He was close to both of them and he didn't want to lose them. They were his babies.

"Minato you aren't even thinking rationally," Mito said.

"Who the hell could think rationally? I just found out one of my boys has been a werewolf for a while and my other boy is changing into one," Minato said.

Kokuo couldn't deal with the arguing anymore making her go to Naruto's room where Karin was. Karin was crying.

"Are you okay?" Kokuo asked.

"My brothers are going to die how do you think I feel?" Karin snapped.

Kokuo sat down on Naruto's couch and couldn't help but put her head down.

"Do you want to see them downstairs?" Kokuo asked a few minutes later.

"Yes," Karin said quickly wiping her tears away from her eyes and followed Kokuo downstairs where Menma was already.

"Menma?" Kokuo said softly alerting their presence.

Menma was just watching them sleep peacefully. Naruto was in wolf form while Kurama was in human form.

"Can't we just kill the wolf that changed Kurama? It's not like it's too late," Menma mumbled.

"We don't know what wolf did it. It's like saying we're going to have to kill all the wolves we see and hope it's the right one," Karin said.

"It's too risky, to begin with, Naruto is obviously protecting these werewolves so there is no way he is going to be happy if we kill his own wolf," Kokuo said.

"That's true," Karin said.

"I have to agree with you three on that one," Naruto said from the cage.

"Naruto," Karin said running to the cage.

"Do you know who bit Kurama?" Kokuo asked.

"I don't but I know someone who might know," Naruto said.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"The first wolf that went in to save him before I came," Naruto said.

"A wolf went to save Kurama?" Menma asked.

"Aside from myself yes," Naruto said as he rubbed his brother's hair because he was worried.

"How do we get a hold of the wolf?" Karin asked.

"You know how but I can't advise you to do that," Naruto said.

"I know," Karin said.

"I have an idea," Naruto said biting down on his arm enough to spill blood.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Karin screamed.

"Shush," Naruto said.

Itachi came running toward the property.

"I know you're there but can you do me a favor," Naruto whispered.

'What is it?' Itachi asked.

"Are you able to kill someone?" Naruto asked making everyone look at him including waking Kurama.

"No Naruto don't do that if you terminate the wolf only you will be a wolf and they will let me go," Kurama said.

"You don't want to be this I remember the day we met them and the fear in your eyes over the threat of being changed I don't want you to go through this," Naruto said. "Can you do it?" Naruto asked.

'You want me to take someone out from my clan?' Itachi asked.

"The one that bit Kurama I would if I could but I can't and the full moon is coming," Naruto said. "If you can't I understand you don't have to worry about that," Naruto said.

'It's... not that I don't want to... it's the fact that I can't. He is of Uchiha blood and I am not allowed to harm another Uchiha,' Itachi explained.

"I got it then enhance this plan to sooner because I need to get out of here," Naruto said.

"NO Naruto you can't do it," Kurama said.

"Don't worry this is my turn," Naruto said.

"I can help you get out," Kokuo said.

"Thank you do it now then because I need to get out of here," Naruto said standing up.

"I got the keys," Menma said holding them out for them.

"Kurama you have to stay here," Naruto said pushing his brother down.

"Yes, I guess," Kurama said softly but in pain.

"Don't let anyone in the cage," Naruto said as they opened the cage for him.

He went upstairs and could smell where everyone was as Karin followed him to his room.

"I will see you soon sister just make sure Kurama is okay understood?" Naruto said and got tears and Karin hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Karin said.

"Don't worry you did nothing wrong," Naruto said hugging her back tightly letting her go and then jumped out of the window and running in his wolf form and Karin could see the black wolf following behind him.

'What are you planning Naruto?' Itachi asked.

'You will see,' Naruto said as he ran straight for the Uchiha residence changing forms as he did.

Itachi was right behind him and Shisui was shocked to see Naruto especially after their plan. Naruto walked right up to Fugaku and Madara looking them straight in the face.

"I want to face the wolf that bit my brother the other day in the woods," Naruto said.

"What?" Shisui said shocked but Itachi pulled him back.

"I want to face the wolf that bit my brother. I want it to be a battle to the death and I don't want anyone to interfere with the fight." Naruto said shocking everyone.

"Do you realize you could die?" Fugaku asked.

"I say let it happen," Madara said.

"Don't think you can fool me by giving me someone that is a great fighter because I know who bit my brother. I can remember their scent and the fact that my brother's blood is on them," Naruto said.

"Fine come out," Madara said and the wolf came out but in human form.

"I was only protecting our pack," the wolf snapped.

"My brother was protecting you, dumbasses, too," Naruto growled eyes turning red.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked.

"Kurama was making sure that no one killed any of us as he was protecting his own family," Itachi explained.

"How could you help him anyway? We're your pack, your clan," the wolf growled at Itachi.

"He was protecting us and unlike you, he didn't damage someone..." Itachi snapped but was stopped by Naruto.

"I don't care about pack mentality bullshit all I care about is the fact that you bit the wrong person that night. You should have stayed away from my brother," Naruto said changing forms completely.

"If anyone gets involved in the fight I will defend Naruto I want that to be known," Itachi said shocking everyone in the room.

"Naruto isn't your family," Madara snapped.

"He is," Itachi said shocking Naruto making Naruto rub against him.

'It's fine,' Naruto said looking at Itachi.

"We shall do this downstairs," Fugaku said.

Everyone moved the only three that didn't move until everyone else was gone was Shisui, Itachi, and Naruto.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Shisui asked.

Naruto snorted as much as a wolf could.

"He said no but he doesn't care he will do anything to save his brother. He also said that he has been hunting since he was young he will be fine," Itachi said to Shisui then looked down to Naruto. "You know its different you challenged a wolf to a duel," Itachi said.

Naruto raised his head with confidence like Itachi has never seen before and Naruto was pretty cocky when talking to Itachi but this was different this was peaceful confidence.

'I need to do this for my brother,' Naruto said and then he walked down the stairs with Shisui in front of him and Itachi behind him so no one could attack Naruto before he was ready.

"This battle is carried out between Naruto and Natsu," Fugaku said. "No one shall intervene if you do you will suffer consequences," Fugaku said he really didn't want anyone battling Itachi because he knew Itachi could defeat more than half of the wolves in the room possibly even himself.

Naruto stretched in his wolf form. Itachi was kind of shocked how well Naruto was complete with his own wolf that Naruto could change by command now without being connected to Sasuke there must be a reason.

Sasuke was wondering around the house as he went down the stairs only to find no one in the living room or anywhere in particular. He heard howling and a crowd and he realized someone must have been fighting when he smelled Naruto's scent and his blood. Why is Naruto here? Sasuke ran down the stairs only to be caught by Itachi.

"Don't get involved," Itachi whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Because many of them are waiting for a reason to attack Naruto at the moment so keep calm," Itachi said as he felt his brother tense.

Sasuke was looking at the blood and was so close to freaking out. He was about to run out and help Naruto when Itachi stopped him again.

"You can't get involved little brother," Itachi said hitting him in the neck knocking him out then handed him to Shisui.

Naruto was transforming into his human form and his wolf form so frequently that he was used to the change and the other wolf clearly didn't change that often because it took him a lot longer to change forms. Naruto kicked him in the chin across the training ground. The wolf struggled to get up and just as Naruto was about to kill him another wolf attacked him making Itachi move and attack the wolf. Naruto stood again angry and irritated. It was going to be a battle of wits now. Naruto changed into his wolf form and circled the training ground shocking the other werewolves. He was challenging them all since they wanted to act all high and mighty he was going to prove a point.

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" Fugaku growled out.

Naruto smiled inside because he knew that was going to happen and he was just egging them all on. Naruto went to the wolf he was initially fighting and changed into his human form pulling out a blade and killed the wolf.

Everyone in the room was shocked by more than one thing. Naruto was bleeding in several places and because he was holding a silver blade without a problem. Itachi pulled Naruto away from the scene.

"Your hurt," Naruto said checking Itachi.

"I'm fine," Itachi said knowing his marks would heal.

"Let's get going," Shisui said picking up Sasuke.

Naruto growled and took Sasuke from his hands and walked out of the room being followed by Shisui and Itachi. When Naruto got upstairs he set Sasuke down and fell forward himself.

"Naruto?" Itachi said quickly coming to his aid.

"I have to really stop touching silver," Naruto said.

"That was one of your families new blades how did you?" Itachi asked cautiously as Naruto put it away.

"My sister," Naruto said as Itachi took his hand.

"You are reckless," Itachi said.

"But you had my back," Naruto said panting.

"You pain me," Itachi said.

"Shut up," Naruto said as he fell forward.

"He has a fever from the full moon coming and because of the silver on his hand. Good thing it's easy enough to treat," Itachi said as he picked Naruto up as Shisui carried Sasuke and they went upstairs to Sasuke's room locking the door.

"We just need to get his fever back down," Shisui said.

They weren't disturbed even as the two walked in and out of the room. They all steered clear from Itachi because they could tell he wasn't in the mood.

"Itachi he needs to leave," Fugaku demanded.

"Father I think you need to show him some respect considering he could have chosen to expose us instead of coming here to fight but he didn't. All he wanted was for his brother not to be changed into a werewolf," Itachi snapped. "And all this would have never happened if you didn't call his father in the first place," Itachi said as an afterthought glaring at his father.

Fugaku was shocked but didn't press.

"Father what would you have told Minato if his son died?" Itachi asked not even looking at his father with his hand on the doorknob.

Fugaku didn't know what to say.

"What would you have done if I died protecting Kurama that night? Because just to let you know all this started was because of you Naruto protected this family better than you have and he protected his own family. He knew what his family would do to him but he exposed himself anyway to protect who he holds dear and that is something you should have done," Itachi said and didn't give his father a chance to say anything walking into the room.

* * *

Naruto was awake when Itachi came into the room. Naruto yawned and looked up at the sky turning into dawn. Sasuke was already awake just stayed by Naruto not really talking to anyone.

"I have to go back," Naruto said.

"What? Why? They are going to kill you," Sasuke said grabbing his hands.

"Don't worry," Naruto said with a smile that made them all uneasy kissing Sasuke on the forehead. "You will see me again," Naruto said getting up.

"The plan?" Shisui asked.

"Yes, so I will see you all tonight," Naruto said changing forms and jumping out of the window running away quickly.

He needed to know his brother was okay even if it meant risking his life. When he got toward the house he noticed that his family was guarding the house more heavily compared to before so he changed forms and started walking out of the woods.

"NARUTO IS BACK!" Shinki screamed running toward his cousin.

Naruto walked in front of his cousin not saying anything as Karin ran out of the house into Naruto.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Karin said taking the blade away from him.

"I'm fine," Naruto said nuzzling her neck.

Naruto walked into the house and walked down the stairs ignoring all the stairs he got from his family. Minato stopped him at the stairs.

"I thought you wouldn't come back," Minato said.

"How could I leave without my brother?" Naruto asked as he walked further down the stairs only to find both of his brothers in the cage. "Why?" Naruto said.

Before Naruto could even defend himself he was tranquilized and pushed back into the cage that he was in originally while Menma was put in Kurama's cage.

"Dad would if they change and I am in here?" Menma asked trying his best to get out of the cage.

"Let him out," Kushina said taking the keys away from her mother letting her son out of the cage while the other two slept.

* * *

A couple of hours later Naruto was up and stretching out his bones.

"Naruto," Kurama said. "You're full of blood," Kurama said.

"Yeah I had to take care of that wolf," Naruto said. "Seems like I can't really get rid of the hunter in me," Naruto said.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Kurama said worried his hands coming to the cage by his brother.

"I couldn't let you, you know change. You're my brother and I would rather it be your choice not forced on you like it was to me," Naruto said.

"I love you, little brother, I won't let anything happen to you and I'm sure they won't either," Kurama said.

"I accept my fate brother," Naruto said resolutely about everything.

"Naruto..." Kurama said.

Naruto laid on his bed prepared for tonight. He knew it was going to get worse and he was going to prevent a war and anyone else getting hurt.

"I love you Kurama, please tell Karin I thank her. Tell dad that I'm sorry and I love him," Naruto said as it got further into night time.

"DAD! MOM! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING! COME DOWN HERE! MOM!" Kurama kept screaming.

Minato heard his son and ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Minato asked.

"Dad take Kurama," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"What?" Minato asked shocked.

"He's not a werewolf and won't turn into one I killed the one that bit him. Take him out of the cage and get everyone out of the house," Naruto said.

Minato didn't know why but the look in his son's eyes made him move quickly to his oldest boy and pull him out of the cage.

"Dad no! NO!" Kurama screamed trying to get away from his dad.

"Goodbye brother," Naruto said softly just as the house started to catch fire and bombs were going off.

"NARUTO!" Kurama screamed as Minato pulled him away with tears in his eyes.

They all were outside watching as Minato pulled a screaming Kurama out of the house.

"Kurama!" Karin said and ran to him. "Dad where's Naruto?" Karin asked and all she saw was her dad look at the house. "No way we have to go and get him," Karin said about to go inside when Kushina grabbed her.

Menma was about to go inside the house when Nagato grabbed him.

"NARUTO!" all his siblings cried as the house continued to burn down.

* * *

The Uzumaki family lost someone that day and they all didn't even feel it was real. The flames were extinguished by the firefighters and they found a body in the basement it was identified as Naruto and everyone broke down in tears.

"No way not my son," Minato said tears falling from his eyes as he looked at the body.

Kurama was in his apartment a week later packing his things shaking because he was heartbroken. Why didn't they save him? What was the point of keeping their secret if they weren't going to save his brother? Kurama was completely heartbroken. Kokuo came inside his room and grabbed his last box and suitcase and pulled him out of the door and the apartment completely.

"Sorry little brother I couldn't protect you," Kurama said before he got into the car.

He wouldn't be back here for a while that's for sure but he still needed to come back and he would but now wasn't the right time. As they drove away, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of the golden fur but it was so quick he assumed it was wishful thinking.

* * *

 _ **Reviews... I hope to get a lot of reviews for this chapter.**_

 _ **Naruto was willing to sacrifice everything for everyone let's see how that paid off in the end.**_

 _ **What did you think was the saddest scene of the chapter? What did you like the best?**_

 _ **I hope everyone liked the chapter like I said there will be two more chapters for this story.**_


End file.
